White Knight
by fujin of shadows
Summary: What if Ichika's kidnapping turn out differently? What if he discovered his ability to pilot an I.S. early? What if he rescued somebody who had suffered the same fate has him? One change, one discovery, one meeting, will change the course of his life. Warning heavy Incest, don't read if you are uncomfortable with those kinds of materials.
1. Chapter 1

_**WHITE KNIGHT**_

_**CHAPTER ONE: PROLOGUE PART 1**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own IS: Infinite Stratos but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story **_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS  
><em>

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

[Calling]: Communication through communication link or phone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Ichika POV)<strong>_

It was dark; it was so dark that I cannot see anything. My hands and body were bind, that much I am sure of for I can feel the ropes around my body. I cannot believe my luck, of all the times to get in trouble, more specifically kidnap it has to be in the eve of the Mondo Grosso quarterfinals. _'Damn, I want to watch my sister defend her title.' _I helplessly thought as I tried to loosen my bindings. _'Those guys did a good job.' _I groaned in my thoughts. This is not the time to compliment those scumbags.

I cannot believe this, I absolutely cannot believe this. How can I allow myself to be kidnap?

"I need to get out of here." I muttered to myself as I felt the ropes bruising by wrist but I couldn't care less. The only thing I care about is getting out of here alive, in time to watch my sister win the Mondo Grosso.

I suddenly stopped moving when I hear the door slowly being open. Several scenarios began to run in my mind, none of them ending well.

'_Am I going to die here? Alone, without even telling my sister how much I truly appreciate her, how much she means to me.' _I thought in dread as I waited for my maker to take my life away, sweat pouring down my head, fear dominating my very being.

I waited grimly as I hear footsteps nearing my position, the sound of sobbing clearly recognizable…Wait a minute, sobbing, somebody is crying? I raise my head and almost choke in my own saliva when I saw a girl just about my age (10) being dragged inside the room. She has blue hair and dark red eyes, and she was wearing an expensive looking, casual dress with two hairpins on both sides of her head. She was balling her eyes out as the person who was dragging her pulled her by the hair forcefully. Seriously, that guy is a scum, treating a young girl like that, unforgivable.

I watched helplessly as that person threw the little girl to the chair in front of me, causing it to fall down, and the back of the girl's head hit the hard concrete below. She gasped in pain and I tried to control my anger as I watch helplessly on.

"Stand up," The person yanked the girl up to her feet and shoved her to the chair forcefully. "If it weren't for the fact that you are worth money, you would be dead by now." The person sneered at her as he tied her to the chair. I averted my eyes at this, feeling sick to my stomach.

After a minute or so, I heard a loud slapping sound, and that was my limit. I broke the ropes that were binding my hands but I did not move, my commonsense telling me to wait. I hear the person walking away from the girl and stood in front of me. I did not react and merely pretended to sleep. "Get out of here; get out of here please get out of here." I mumbled repeatedly as I clench my fist tightly. I hear the man snort before walking out of the dark room.

I waited for the man to close and lock the door before moving. I loosen the ropes that tied my body to the chair, wondering why they didn't use handcuffs or chains, those things were impossible to break. As I broke free from my bindings, I slowly made my way towards the crying girl, I move slow and careful to not frighten her. It seems that she was crying pretty loudly as she did not notice me kneeling in front of her.

"You poor girl." I said with a gentle tone as I slowly lifted her chin so that I could have a good look of her. The first thing I notice when I lifted her head was that she was wearing glasses and tears were falling down her cheeks, a red slap mark easily seen on her right cheeks.

'**Chomp!'** I jerked my hand away from her when she suddenly bit my fingers. "GET AWAY!" She shouted at me as she squirmed in her bindings. I startled her. "Otōsan! Okāsan! Oneesan!" She yelled repeatedly and I panic immediately. I could not have our captors realized that I have broken free from my bindings.

Thinking quickly, I wrapped my arms around her, giving her a warm embrace. "Calm down, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." I whispered to her as I began to hum a lullaby Chifuyu-nee sang whenever I feel afraid.

It seems that the lullaby work as the girl calmed down a little and stopped squirming, that's good. I quickly break the embrace and pressed my forehead to hers. I gave her a small smile as I wiped the tears off her eyes. "You're very pretty" I told her the first things that that came up to my mind as I patted her on the head. She blushed at that, which I found very cute.

I quickly undid her bindings but before she could stand, I motion for her to remain seated. "Not yet," I told her as I glanced at my surroundings, trying to find at least a weapon to use. I smiled a bit when I spotted a lead pipe, it wasn't too big but it's useable, and that's all I needed.

I retrieve the lead pipe and slowly walk towards the door. I knew for a fact that there are guards outside the room so it is better to incapacitate them. "Chifuyu-nee, here is all the self-defense training you force me to take for the past five years." I muttered, praying to Kami-sama, to Jesus, to Buddha, and to Allah that this works.

I took a deep breath before knocking at the door as hard as I could. I waited anxiously for a reaction, for the reaction that I want. After a second, the longest second of my life, I got my reaction. Three armed men stormed into the room and I was ready for them.

I swung the pipe as hard as I can on the kneecap of the nearest man, and I think I shattered the bone because I heard a distinct cracking sound. I followed it with a swift blow on the side of the neck, causing the man to collapse to the ground. I then swung the pipe horizontally to knock the gun that was pointed at me away before hitting the man on the ribs, causing him to kneel. With a swift blow of the crown, the man drops face first. Before the last armed man can approach me, I close the distance between us and delivered a swift kick on his 'jewels' before hitting him across the head. The man's head jerk sideways and I swore to Kami-sama that there was a loud cracking sound just before he fall face first on the concrete floor.

I took a deep breath before glancing at the girl who was kidnap just like me. She was gazing at me with an awestruck look. I smiled at her as I extended my hand towards her. "Let's get out of here." I told her with a gently smile as I took a phone from one of the unconscious man.

The girl did as she was told and walk towards me. Looks like I am still going to watch my sister in the finals of Mondo Grosso. I just hope her opponents are able to stall her long enough.

_**(Scene Change) (Ichika POV)**_

The unknown girl and I have been sneaking around the huge building where we are held captive for ten minutes now and I cannot help but marvel at how lucky we are. We're clearly in some Military Base; I have seen enough of those thanks to my sister's frequent visits to military bases throughout Japan. In the ten minutes of our search for the nearest exit, no one had seen us. Either our captives are unaware of our escape or they just left us in that room alone, with three armed personnel guarding us, for dead.

"How big is this place?" The girl that was holding my hand asked as we went down another floor. We have been through five floors already, all of them leading into a staircase and a long corridor. Who was the nutcase who designed this base? Has that person heard the term less is more or the bigger they are the harder they fall?

"Just keep running." I told her before hearing some footsteps. I quickly opened a utility closet and push her in; I followed and close the door.

"Sorry," I muttered as I held her close, my arms on her shoulders. The utility closet was small and it has several cleaning supplies in it, and because we are both average size ten year olds, it occupied us both with great difficulty. She blushed a bit and I don't blame her, the temperature inside this utility closet is very hot.

There was an awkward silence between us since we left that dark room, not that I blame her for not talking to me. After all, she technically trusted her life to a complete stranger, to me. I will not let her down.

"Can you tell me your name?" Normally, in our current situation, silence would be good, but this kind of silence is just plain out awkward.

"K-Ka-Kanzashi Sarashiki," She answered me shyly, her voice trembling a bit. She is still afraid, maybe even traumatize of what happened to her, not that I blame.

"I'm Ichika Orimura," I introduced myself to her in a soft voice. We do not need those guards knowing our current position. "In normal circumstances, I would say nice to meet you, Sarashiki-san, but…" I trailed off a bit, causing her to chuckle, albeit weakly, at my joke. Anything to lighten her mood would be good in our situation.

After her weak chuckle, our eyes met and I finally had the displeasure of looking at her fear filled eyes. Girls like her should not have eyes like that. I tried to think of way to lighten her mood and suddenly remembered the phone I stolen from one of our captors. Taking the phone from my pocket, I suddenly have an idea.

"Sarashiki-san,"

"Y-Yes," Need to do something about that stuttering.

"Here," I handed the phone to her. "Call your parents, let them know you're safe." For the time being but I did not dare say those words.

"W-W-What about you?" She asked me with a shaky tone. "Won't your parents worry too?"

I chuckled bitterly at that. "I don't have parents." I told her with a rueful tone. Sarashiki-san was stunned at this but I shook my head. "Call your family, and after that, give the phone to me." I told her too close all the subject regarding my parents. Chifuyu-nee and I didn't need them for ten years; we certainly didn't need them now.

Sarashiki-san looked at me for a second before entering a number in the mobile phone, with a deep sigh, she press the call button. There was static for about five seconds before a deep voice echoed inside the small, compact room.

[Who is this?]

"Otōsama, it's me." Sarashiki-san said, and I held her closer because of the fear that her voice was emitting. I really don't like seeing a scared girl.

There was silence for a while and I fear that her parents cut her off but that doubt vanished immediately when I heard a loud shout. [KANZASHI!] That reply came from several people, and I am glad for Sarashiki-san for having a caring family.

But we have one, small problem. THEY WERE TOO LOUD.

The door of the utility closet suddenly open, and the guards looked shock at the sight of us. Using the element of surprise, I quickly smash their faces with the lead pipe that I was carrying before picking up Sarashiki-san bridal style and running as fast as my legs could carry. Not before grabbing another phone.

"Tell them to keep their voice down." I hissed as I heard the guards screaming at us to get back. Fat chance that would happen.

[Kanzashi-chan, are you okay? Are you hurt? Who are you with?] A feminine voice asked hysterically between sobs. Must be her mother.

"I'm okay," Sarashiki-san answered her voice calming down a bit after hearing the voice of that woman. "I'm with another person, he was kidnapped too." Glad she mentioned me.

_***BANG!***_

WAIT A MINUTE, are they shooting at us? PLEASE TELL ME THEY ARE NOT SHOOTING AT US. My question was answered and my hopes were shattered by the sound of MULTIPLE gunfire. "Come on," I groaned as I search for a place to hide.

[WAS THAT GUNFIRE?]

"Father please, keep your voice down." That's a little too late. I kicked the door open across us before gently laying Sarashiki-san on the floor. I quickly close and lock the door before using everything my hands could reach to barricade it. As I barricade the door, I eavesdropped at Sarashiki-san conversation with her parents.

[Are you okay? Were you shot?]

"Otōsama, calm down, I am okay." I'm glad Sarashiki-san has settled down her nerves. "Ichika-kun saved me." When did I become Ichika-kun, we've just met.

[Ichi-who?]

"Ichika Orimura, he was kidnapped by the same people who took me. He saved me from my kidnapers."

[Then we owe him a great deal.]

"Don't get your hopes up?" I exclaimed loudly as I pushed the last object my hands could reach on the door, praying that it will take them time to break through the barricade door. "We're safe for now but we are trap." Guns behind us and if my guess is correct, a huge fall in the front. Thank God they don't have I.S. with them.

"Orimura-san," Sarashiki-san called worriedly.

I raised my hand at her before giving her a weak smile. "Talk to your parents for a while." I told her as I grabbed the phone that I swiped from the grunt that I took down. I dialed a number before pressing the phone on my ear. I half-wish that she doesn't answer my call.

[I'm busy, who is this?] My life and luck suck so much.

"Chifuyu-nee, are you in the finals already?" I asked, smiling at the sound of my sister's voice. This may be the last time I hear her voice.

[ICHIKA!] I flinched as my sister yelled my name. This isn't good. [WHERE ARE YOU?]

"Calm down, Chifuyu-nee,"

[CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN, YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHILE YOU'RE BEING HELD CAPTIVE BY SOME PEOPLE!] Who was the dumb ass who told my sister of my current situation?

"Chifuyu-nee, I'm alright, I was able to escape." For a bit anyway but I hoped that calmed her down.

[You are still in danger, aren't you?] My sister is halfway across the world and she still can read my mind. She is so amazing.

Seeing that I can't lie to her, I told her of my current predicament. "I barricaded a door between me and several grunts with guns. I am together with another victim and we are in a room…" I scanned the room for a bit and I was startled when I saw an I.S… This was a hangar.

[Ichika, are you still there?] I ignored my sister as I walk towards the Inactive Form of the I.S…

"Chifuyu-nee, I found our way out." I told my sister gleefully as I glanced at Sarashiki-san. "Sarashiki-san, come here for a bit." I called her as the girl in question looked at me for a bit before walking towards me, the phone discarded on the floor. Is she done talking with her parents?

"What is it, Orimura-san?" Sarashiki-san asked me while looking at me curiously. Strange, all the fear I saw in her eyes suddenly vanished.

Must be the doing of her parents.

"Do you know how to use an I.S.?" I asked her hopefully as I tapped the machine in front of me.

Sarashiki-san looked surprised at that question before glancing at the machine behind me. Her eyes widen at the sight of the I.S. "That's a Raphael, a 2nd Generation Multipurpose I.S., the first ever multipurpose I.S. ever produce." Sarashiki-san commented. She is well inform.

[He is asking you if you can pilot it, not its specs!] No need to shout Chifuyu-nee. When did I turn the phone to speaker?

Sarashiki-san flinched at the sound of my sister's voice, and I don't blame her. My Chifuyu-nee can really be scary. It took Sarashiki-san a second to regain her composure before shaking his head.

I groaned softly at that. "Chifuyu-nee, can you give her a crash course in piloting an I.S.? It's a matter of life and death." As I finished saying those words, a small explosion could be heard just across us.

Not now, we need more time.

My sister seemed to hear that explosion because her voice became uncharacteristically loud. [Give the phone to that girl, NOW!] I shoved the phone to Sarashiki-san's hands and pray to Kami-sama that we'll live through this. I wanted to experience acting like an overprotective and possessive little brother if my sister ever gets a boyfriend.

[Listen to me and listen well, the only thing you need to know to operate an I.S. is that it reacts to your mind and body. It is basically a….] Another explosion shook the room causing Sarashiki-san to almost drop the phone. I caught the phone and accidently touch the I.S…

Something strange happened the moment my hands touch the machine.

As soon as my finger brushed the armor of the I.S., a bright light flashed. Suddenly a wealth of information poured into my brain. Everything about the I.S. suddenly flooded into me, from operation methods to capabilities, characteristics, movement range, and current equipment. The sensation of the IS's armor surrounding my body was amazing. In addition to the information I received, my senses were also enhanced hundred folds. I could suddenly see everything around me in perfect clarity; I could even hear the heartbeat of Sarashiki-san, whom was currently looking at me in awe. My whole body felt as light as a feather, yet strong.

"Orimura-san," Sarashiki-san called me. "You're a boy right?"

"Yes, yes I am." I answered as the I.S. suddenly emitted a loud buzzing sound before a hologram screen appeared beside me. I glanced at the screen and I was startled to see my sister's face. She looks startled, much like me, which was unlike her. Wait a minute; did I call my sister in the middle of her match? I hope she's done with her opponent, I do not desire to be a distraction.

[Ichika, are you piloting the I.S.?] My sister is as shock as I am. If my memory serves me right, only women are capable of using the Infinite Stratos.

I was brought back to reality when I heard another explosion from behind. Ok, need to get out of here first, and then panic about this later. "Chifuyu-nee, how do I move this thing?" I asked frantically as I grabbed Sarashiki-san and searched for the nearest exit.

[Just move your body, the I.S. will respond to your movements.] I did as I was told and run to the nearest wall. Strangely, I felt fast, agile even. [Request for the armament and tell me what weapons do your suit have.]

"Armaments," I shouted and another screen appeared in front of me. "Chifuyu-nee, I have a bazooka, a rifle, and a knife."

Chifuyu-nee adopted a calculating look before nodding. [Is your suit capable of Ignition Boost? Is it an Aerial type or a Hover type?] Ignition-what, Aer-what, ah damn it; I don't understand all that jargon.

"Hey, are you capable of using Ignition Boost and what type are you?" I asked the I.S. like an idiot. Surprisingly, it responded. "It's an Aerial type and yes, this suit is capable of Ignition Boost, but the suit can only use it for three minutes, and it has seven minutes cool down."

[That would do, use the Bazooka to make an exit, and then run as fast you can.] My sister instructed me. Acting dumb, I did as I was told. I requested for the bazooka, and surprisingly, it materialized in my right-shoulder. Man, Tabane-san really outdid herself.

"Sarashiki-san, hold on tight." I told her as I held her with my left arm before mounting the bazooka on my right shoulder. The aiming system quickly locked on to my target, which was pretty useless, seeing that my target is a wall. I fired two shots and the explosion dismantled the wall, leaving a gaping hole.

Another explosion echoed in the hangar, and I saw from my I.S.'s sensors that two enemy I.S., the same model as what I am using, stormed into the room. I aimed the bazooka at them, and fired four shots before dematerializing the bazooka. I did not bother to look at the damage I cause as I willed the I.S. to fly. It did as I wish as it flew straight through the hole.

[Activate the Ignition Boost, and get as far away as possible.] I could hear the fear in my sister's voice. God, I'm a lousy brother, worrying my sister like. Bad, Ichika, bad.

'_Ignition Boost, please work.' _I thought, not knowing how to use that piece of technology. Luckily, the I.S. responded with my plea and the sudden burst of speed almost cause me to let go of Sarashiki-san but I held firm. I will not drop her to her death; I will never forgive myself if that happened.

For a minute and a half, I held Sarashiki-san as tight as I could for me not to drop her. The speed that the I.S. was currently moving was surprising. Does my sister fight like this every time? After the longest two minutes of my life, the acceleration stopped and I flew in moderate speed, speed that I could bare. I then noticed that it was already night. The moon was up, and the stars shone brightly around it.

"If it weren't for the fact that our lives are on the line, this would be the coolest thing I've ever done in my life." I commented as the immediate danger finally seize.

[Don't get cocky, idiot.] Even thought she said that, the relief in Chifuyu-nee's voice was evident. She truly did care about me.

"I know, I know, they have I.S. as well so I should focus in getting to safety." I said weakly before smiling at her. "Aren't you supposed to be preparing for you fight?" I asked her with a cheeky tone.

My sister smiled before snorting. [I'm already in the finals; my opponent is currently being decided.] That means I've been held captive for at least six hours. Time flies when you're thinking of ways on how to escape.

"Hey, Chifuyu-nee, win this one, okay." I don't know the reason why I got kidnap but sitting in that cold room for hours gave me a theory. I did not belong to an important, or a rich, or an influential family, so the only reason for me would to get kidnap is to prevent my sister from winning the Mondo Grosso.

[I don't care about the tournament anymore; I am flying over there right now.] No way, I am not going to cost my sister the victory that is rightfully hers. I would be the worst brother in the world if I allow that to happen.

"Chifuyu-nee, don't forfeit your match."

[Why shouldn't I? You're more important than some title.] I love you too, sis.

"Because you're going to do what those people that kidnapped me wants you to do." That caught her attention. "Think for a second, why would they kidnap me in the eve of the quarterfinals of the Mondo Grosso. Whoever kidnapped me knew that you are a front runner in winning this tournament and they want to make sure that you lose. I can't have that in my conscious, Chifuyu-nee, I just can't. Whoever is your opponent, she is no match for you, your second Mondo Grosso title is guaranteed. Don't give up your glory for my sake." I begged her desperately.

[I don't care about glory, I care about you.] Chifuyu-nee is so sweet.

"And I care about you too, Chifuyu-nee. You're the most important person in my life, and I want you to have the glory that is rightfully yours." I told her sincerely and firmly. "I'll be safe, I assure you. I'm your little brother, and even thought I am not as strong as you, I am capable of taking care of myself." I said those words to convince myself, and she knows it.

[What kind of an older sister am I if I didn't protect you while people are trying to hurt you?]

"And what kind of a little brother am I if I cause your downfall?" I replied, feeling the tears falling down from my eyes. "I am sorry that your little brother is so weak, but I am grateful for having such a perfect sister like you. You're everything I want and needed in my life, you're my only family, and as your little brother, I want you to have everything, including this victory. So please, I beg you, don't quit because of me. I can't live with myself if that happens." I told her as I openly cried in front of her.

_**(Scene Change) (Chifuyu POV)**_

Halfway across the world, Orimura Chifuyu was in the verge of tears for the first time in her life because of the words her brother told her. Those were the sweetest words that she had ever heard, and it came from her most beloved treasure.

[Trust me with this, Chifuyu-nee, the first thing you'll see when you get home, will be me, congratulating you.] He assured me and as much as I want to doubt those words, as much as I want to fly from Germany to Japan just to make sure he is safe, I just can't. I cannot dare break his belief in me as the strongest.

With a sigh of defeat, I conceded. "Get to our house, and hide in the security room. Don't get out until I get you out." I instructed him with a firm tone.

[I understand, stop worrying about me, Chifuyu-nee.] That will never happen. [Do you have an opponent to demolish?] Ichika no baka, focus.

"Let me worry about that, worry about yourself." I told him fiercely. Whoever will be my opponent, I will tell you right now, you will not last a minute against me. "Go now, get to safety."

[I know, Chifuyu-nee.] Then hurry up and get to safety, your killing me here.

[Chifuyu-nee,]

"What,"

[I love you,] As the communication line between me and my brother was cut off, those words stunned me.

Ichika, my little brother, had never said those three words to me before. I knew, I always knew he appreciates me and all the things I have done to him, but I am his older sister, it's my responsibility to take care of him. But I never would have thought that he…That he would…

[Seeing that your brother is out of harm's way is it safe to say that the deal is now null and void.] My musing was interrupted when I heard the female, German General that was helping me locate my brother through the public communication link. [I pity, we wasted a lot of resources just to locate your brother.]

"Is my opponent in the finals decided yet?" I asked her, as I prepared my weapon.

[The last semifinal fight will take place in twenty minutes.] That is not good enough.

"Let's make another deal." I told her firmly as I head to the arena. "If you grant this favor, I will go through in my end of the bargain in our original deal."

[Name it,] Just to get me to teach a bunch of brats, they would give me everything I want. They must be really desperate to improve the quality of their I.S. corps.

"Insert me in the next match; the finals will now be a three way fight." I told her coolly as I stop to wait for her respond. "As the host of the Second Mondo Grosso, you have the means to make that happen."

I waited patiently for a reply, wanting to win this damn tournament for my brother before flying back to Japan to ensure his safety. After a second, she responded. [Give me five minutes.] That is what I want to hear.

The link was cut off and I decided to call an old, annoying friend through a private link, a communication link exclusive to me. "Tabane,"

[Hello, Hi hi? Every day!]

"You are lucky that my brother is worth contacting you." I told her with a semi-irritated tone.

[Ah yes, Ikkun's kidnapers.] I growled loudly at that. [Chill, Chill, Chi-chan, I've already wipe them out, no survivors.]

"Are you sure?" I am not surprise at Tabane's ability to kill people; in fact, she earned herself a hug from me the very next time we meet.

[Sure, I'm sure, I, the perfectly flawless and the wonderful genius; Shinonono Tabane will always eliminate those who tried to hurt my precious people, using means that would make their last moments as memorable as possible.] The cheerfulness in her tone unnerved me a bit but I quickly brush that feeling off.

"One more thing, about my brother…" I trailed off, knowing she already knew about this development.

[Not my doing, I am as surprise as you and Ikkun. Though, I would admit, this is interesting.]

"If you even think of using my brother as a test rat, I will bury you so far down the ground, that not even you will be able to dig yourself out." I threatened, my voice shaking with rage.

[Chi-chan, relax, no need to go medieval on me.] Why do I have the sudden urged to break that woman's neck? [Still, do you intend to give Ikkun the White Knight?]

"That goes beyond saying." I ended the call at that note. Ichika, Otōto, you gave your Nee-chan a new reason to live. I will make sure that you surpass me.

The White Knight will rise again.

[Orimura Chifuyu, its time,]

It's time to get this over with. Those two better prepare for I intend to destroy them. After all, my brother is expecting me to win.

_**(Scene Change) (**__**Kanzashi Sarashiki**__** POV)**_

This day has been so strange. First, I was kidnapped by some strange people, then I was save by a rather dashing boy, and the said boy piloted an I.S. to help us escape, which is strange by itself because last I check, there is no known male pilot of an I.S., and now, I am sitting in a comfortable sofa, inside of a fancy looking bunker that he calls a security room. Orimura-san provided me with a blanket which is now wrapped around me. The TV was on and it was showing the finals of the second Mondo Grosso. Apparently, Orimura-san's sister is the famed I.S. champion of the first Mondo Grosso…

Let me correct myself, Orimura-san's sister is the famed two times Mondo Grosso champion.

"That's my sister," I hear Orimura-san mumbled pride evident in his voice. He was startled when he found her sister fighting two opponents but calmed down immediately when he witnessed her dominating her rivals. Seeing that smiled on Orimura-san's face, I quickly became baffled. Why is he so happy?

With a sigh of relief, he turned off the TV before looking at me with a gentle expression. "Do you want me to prepare the bed for you. It's ten in the evening and you must be exhausted." He offered me with a smile that causes my heart to beat rapidly. Why is he so nice to a complete stranger?

I did not answer him but regardless, he went to the only bed in the bunker and started preparing it. He is such a strange boy.

Suddenly, the events of the day suddenly dawn to me. I was kidnapped by some unknown people, I was saved by a complete stranger who is as old as me, and I wasn't even able to help him. A feeling of dread washed over me as I felt so useless. How can I depend on a stranger to take care of me?

I curled myself up in a fetal position, trying to give myself comfort. If it was my Oneechan in this position, she would have helped Orimura-san escape, and knowing her, she might have even piloted that I.S… Why can't I be as strong as her?

"Are you okay?" I raised my head and saw Orimura-san looking at me, his eyes showing worry. Don't look at me like that, not with those eyes, please. "I know you're afraid, I am too, but we are safe now, that I assure you." He told me with a smile as he tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear. Why is he so gentle to a stranger like me?

"Why are you so strong?" I asked him, my voice desperate. Why can't I be strong? Why can't I be like my perfect sister?

Orimura-san looked at me quizzically for a second before sitting next to me in the sofa, his face suddenly looking solemn. "I am not strong, in fact, I am weak. " He told me with a sad smile. "Since the day I was born, I depended on my sister, my strong and wonderful sister. My sister, Chifuyu-nee is the kind of person who could have everything in the world, but she held back because she had to take care of her weak and useless little brother. All her strength, beauty, skills, and power, they are all wasted because she thinks that she is obligated in taking care of me, but in fact, for my sister to have everything she deserves, I am willing to give up my life." Orimura-san suddenly stopped and I cannot help but be taken back. Is he serious, if he really serious? I glanced at Orimura-san's face, and I was stunned at the smile on his face.

"I almost cost my sister her victory today; I really am useless." He chuckled bitterly at that but still, his tone, it is so confusing. "But still, even though my sister would be better off without me, I continue to live on, thinking to myself, 'I'll do whatever she cannot do' and our relationship revolved around that. My sister, as perfect as she is, has some flaws and I did my best to compensate for those. For example, she is very bad in anything that involves housework, so I was the one who takes care of her whenever she's home." I chuckled at that.

Orimura-san and I, we are the same after all; we both have sisters that is out of our reach. But unlike me, Orimura-san was not constantly compared to his sister, and he willingly decided to be his sister's pillar of support. I envy him for his outlook in life.

"But you know what," Orimura-san continued and his words were really enticing me. "We are humans, it's fine to be weak, it's okay to cry, it fine to be a coward, it's okay to be unreasonable, it's okay to irresponsible, it's okay to be selfish, because…"

"We're human…?" I answered; my voice did not held fear this time around.

"That's right," Orimura-san used his fingers to wipe the tears that were falling from my eyes. I did not notice that I am already crying. "Those imperfections, those faults, those things make us human, and those things also makes us beautiful, unique." Why, why is my heart beating uncontrollably with every word he says? Why am I having such a pleasant feeling from just hearing his voice?

I was so deep in my thoughts that I yelped in surprised when he suddenly carried me in his arms, bridal style. I blushed when I accidently press my head on his chest. My heart, my heart felt like it was going to explode. "You called me strong, thank you, but in reality, I'm not strong. I'm...not strong at all." He said so firmly, and I couldn't answer back. He had such strength, and yet he said that he wasn't strong. I really couldn't understand.

"But if you claim that I'm strong, I would be because I want to become strong, and that's why I would be strong." He laid me in a comforting bed and I cannot help but marvel at the sight of his brown eyes. How could eyes like that posses such passion, such beauty? What did I do to be in the caring arms of someone so wonderful like Orimura-san?

"And there's something I want to do after I become strong." He pressed his forehead to mine; I could feel his breath prickling in my skin. It was such a wonderful, divine feeling. "I want to protect my sister, my everything, and my friends using my all; I just want to fight for my friends and for my sister with my all. I want to stand equal with my perfect sister." He caresses my cheeks before wiping the tears that remained in my eyes.

Am I dead, am I dreaming? Because there is no way that an angel like him can exist in this imperfect world?

"And because of that, Kanzashi Sarashiki." My heart skipped a beat when he said my name. Why did my name sound so beautiful when he uttered it? "I'll protect you too." There are no words to desribe this feeling that washed over me.

Those four words shattered my world.

Everything inside me came undone as I stared at the angel that saved me from an unknown fate. All the lines that held me to my life shattered, like a glass falling to the ground. Everything that made me who I was- my love for my family, my discontent and admiration for my sister, my loyalty to my family's mission, my home, my name, my self- disconnected from me in that second.

My entire life shattered before reforming right in front of my eyes, in the form of this dashing angel.

My heart moved.

My rapidly beating heart indicated that in front of him, I was just a 10 year old girl, an ordinary 10 year old girl that has the right to be afraid, to be imperfect.

-Orimura, Ichika.

Is that your name? Is that the name of the person who I have fallen in love with?

Is that the name of my everything?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, my first I.S. FIC is now born…..<strong>_

_**I know there are grammar mistakes in this fic, I apologies for that…By the way, looking for a BETA READER FOR THIS FIC, please PM ME IF YOU ARE INTERESTED…..**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**WHITE KNIGHT**_

_**CHAPTER TWO: PROLOGUE PART FINALE**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own IS: Infinite Stratos but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story **_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

[Calling]: Communication through communication link or phone.

* * *

><p>In a dark room, five women were being briefed for their upcoming mission. "Ladies, this one is our target.I want her to be brought back alive." Their leader ordered as she pointed at a picture of a girl with light blue hair and glasses.<p>

This was the same girl that they had just kidnapped yesterday.

"And what about the boy, what will we do to him?" One of the five asked.

"Kill him; he is useless to us now." The leader replied with barely a thought to the boy in question.

***Click***

The sound of the safety of a gun being removed was heard as psychotic laughter echoed around the room. "I'll do it, I'll kill him." The youngest one said in a gleeful tone.

"Fine, he is yours, M, but do not kill anybody but him. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?" Their commander shouted at the youngest one there.

M smiled sadistically as she gave their commander a nod. "I'll try to resist, but no guarantees." She laughed again as her commander gave a sigh.

_**(Scene Change) (Normal POV)**_

"I'm sorry for troubling you so much." Kanzashi apologized as she stared at the ground while Ichika placed a tray of food in front of her. She couldn't believe that the angel that saved her would serve her breakfast in bed.

Ichika patted her on the head while giving her a smile, not knowing the effect it had on Kanzashi. "Sarashiki-san, you are my guest, I should treat you properly." Ichika stated with a firm tone. Her stomach growled in hunger because of the aroma that the food was emitting, much to her embarrassment.

Ichika didn't laugh at her embarrassment and merely gave her an understanding smile. "I don't know about you, but I haven't eaten a thing since yesterday afternoon." Both of their stomach's growled in unison, causing both of them to chuckle. "We should eat to regain our strength. Don't worry, I'm a good enough cook and I didn't put anything funny in your food." Ichika assured her before eating a loaf of bread himself. Ichika had cooked a well-balanced meal for his guest while he settled for ten loaves of bread. Most would find this unusual, but it was par for the norm for him.

Watching the angel eat in front of her, Kanzashi couldn't help but glance at the food prepared he for her. The breakfast that Ichika prepared for her was simple enough: Bacon and omelets, three pancakes, a fruit salad, and a cup of hot chocolate. It wasn't much for her since she'd eaten grander and much more expensive food before, but it was personally made by her savior so she couldn't help but blush in appreciation.

Kanzashi took the chopsticks on the side and taste the omelet first; her eyes widened a bit as she bit into the egg. The omelet was seasoned perfectly and tasted even better than what some of the chefs from home made. "Orimura-san, what did you put into this omelet?" Kanzashi asked politely.

"Eggs, ham, fresh milk, salt, cinnamon, and I think I added a pinch of pepper." Ichika answered as he finished his last loaf of bread.

Kanzashi nodded, impressed that the angel was able to create such a tasty dish by using only simple household ingredients. She began to eat the food presented to her in a steady pace, taking notes of the flavors thatcame at her tongue.

Ichika, having finished his breakfast, left Kanzashi for a bit to fetch something from the corner of the room. The safe room that Chifuyu constructed was wide enough to accommodate a medium size bed, a large sofa, a 24 inch flat screen TV, a stove, and a medium size refrigerator while leaving enough room for at least five people to move comfortably.

As Kanzashi ate in silence, she couldn't help but feel blessed. She never would've thought that by getting kidnapped, she would meet the love of her life. Sure, people might say that she's too young or too naïve to know what true love is, but those people weren't in the same position as her. They didn't have an angel telling them beautiful words and comforting them right after one of the most traumatizing events that happened in their life.

Kanzashi couldn't help but remember the words that her mother told her when she was seven years old.

"_When you look at the eyes of the person you desire, and if you can see a future worth dying for in those eyes, then that person is the one for you. Once you find that person, never let him go." _

It might've been foolish for her to say this, but the moment she laid eyes on Ichika, the very moment their eyes met, she could see herself satisfied in his arms. She could see a future worth dying for. She might've been young, and this may have been foolish for her part. But she knew she was sure that Ichika was the one for her.

She had fallen for him at first sight.

Her musings were interrupted when she heard the door opening. She turned her head only to see the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her young life, a woman who was more beautiful than her own mother, which is saying something.

The woman didn't pay her any attention as she stood in the door; her eyes only focus on the angel.

"Nee-chan," Ichika shouted as he abandoned everything he was doing and embraced his sister lovingly. "Congratulations, nee-chan, you were amazing." Ichika complimented as he melted in their embrace.

"That was nothing, those two were merely third rate pilots compared to me." Chifuyu stated with a gentle smile. "What about you, are you okay?" Chifuyu asked in a soft, yet clearly worried voice.

Ichika smiled at her as he snuggled on his sister's shoulder. "I wouldn't be your brother if I died like that, and I couldn't afford to die while I was protecting someone." Ichika broke the embrace and walked towards Kanzashi. "Chifuyu-nee, this is Kanzashi Sarashiki-san. She was kidnapped as well, so I took her when I escaped." Ichika said as he patted her on the shoulder.

Kanzashi blushed at bit, but immediately stood up. The strongest woman that came from Japan was eyeing her in a calculating manner and it began to unnerve her. "My name is Kanzashi Sarashiki. It's an honor to meet you, Orimura-dono." Kanzashi introduced herself with a polite tone.

Chifuyu raised an eyebrow at her introduction. "You come from a rich, traditional family, don't you?" Chifuyu stated calmly, startling her. "Don't deny it little girl, the way you refer to me as "–dono" is a dead give away. That and the fact that the Sarashiki family is one of the leading I.S manufacturing companies in Japan and in Russia." Kanzashi was shocked, how could she have figured those things out with just her greeting?

After a moment, Chifuyu spoke once again. "You better contact your parents;I don't want a small army storming this house." Chifuyu said as she motioned for them to step out of the safe room.

Ichika grabbed her hand and escorted her out of the room, much to her enjoyment. She didn't see the critical look that his sister was giving her, a look that spelled doom and death.

_**(Scene Change)(Kanzashi POV)**_

"Here, use this phone." The angel offered me as he led me to a landline phone. "I know its old fashion, but my sister insisted that you use the landline." He explained with a sheepish smile.

I bowed my head in thanks. "Thank you, thank you so much." I said in gratitude, my heart filled with joy. His kindness was very endearing and made me sure of my choice. "You've done so much for me, a mere stranger."

The angel smiled sadly as he lifted my chin so that our eyes could meet. I could feel my heart beat nervously as his eyes overwhelmed me again. "It was a pleasure to help a person who's loved by her parents. I'm jealous of you, you know." He said softly to me, which caught me completely off guard. How could someone so strong be jealous of someone so weak like me?

"You have really loving parents, while my parents abandoned me and Chifuyu-nee." He chuckled bitterly and I could feel the hate in his voice.

"That must have been hard for you." Iwhispered as I gave him a pitying look. How could someone abandon this beautiful angel?

"Not exactly, they left right after I was born. I barely knew them; I haven't seen them, not even a picture of them." Now that was just sad. "And if you ask me, I don't want to meet or even see them. They aren't family. Chifuyu-nee is my only family and that won't change." His voice at that moment, it sounded like a does his voice sound so heavenly when he's saying the name of his sister? I don't understand, a part of me felt jealous and another felt like it didn't want to know.

There was an uncomfortable silence between us before the angel left me in peace, leaving me alone in the room. My eyes lingered on the angel for a bit, his words giving me new found appreciation for my loving parents. They were always busy with work and they always compared me to my older sister, but at least they still love me, the imperfect me. I dialed the number of my father before pressing the call button.

[Whoever you are, make this quick, I am very busy.] My father's stern voice echoed in my ears.

"Otōsama, it's me." I replied in a calm voice.

[Kanzashi,] I was glad to hear the relief in my father's voice; his usual demeanor fading for a moment. [Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?]

"I'm fine, Otōsama, in fact, I'm better than fine, I'm safe." I told my father before thinking ofthe angel who saved me again. I needed to thank him. "I'm not with my kidnappers anymore."

[You were able to escape, how?] My father asked, intrigued with this new development.

I thought of my brave angel; the courage in his eyes when he saved me made my heart beat wildly. I smiled in bliss, joy flooding my heart. "Otōsama, would you believe me if I say an Angel saved me?" I asked without thinking.

It took me a while to realize what those words could mean to my father, but it was already too late. [WHAT!]

I instantly notice several voices in that response. ***Sigh*** my father had me in speaker again. "Do you have me on speaker?"

[Yes, we have you in speaker.] My mother voice answered and my heart did a back flip. My mother was there too!. [Now, could you please repeat that dear.]

I sighed again as I told them what happened last night. I left out the part where the angel miraculously operated an I.S.I knew for a fact that a male piloting an I.S would cause a major uproar and he would be caught in the middle of it. I didn't want to give him that kind of and I know that his sister won't think twice of killing me, and I do not want to die yet.

After a minute of silence, my father once again spoke. [Orimura Ichika is the name of the boy that saved you, right?]

"Yes, Otōsama."

[Orimura, I think I heard that name before.] My mother said with a thoughtful tone. [Isn't that the name of the two time champion of Mondo Grosso?]My mother asked.

"Yes, they're brother and sister." I answered in an uneasy voice. My mother's an I.S fanatic, she even pilots one and she's very good at it. I wonder why she never tried to compete in the Mondo Grosso?

[Cool, can you get me an autograph from Chifuyu-dono?] A new voice asked. That was clearly my sister, and for once, I was glad to hear her voice.

[Tatenashi, please, now isn't the time for that.] I heard mother reprimand her.

[Can I have a word with Orimura-san? I must give him my thanks for assisting you.] My father requested softly.

Before I could reply, another voice echoed in the phone, a voice that made me sweat in fear and my insides freeze over. [That won't be necessary, my brother helped her willingly, so no thanks are required.] I was startled to hear that voice, and apparently, so was my family.

[Who is this?] My mother asked after regaining her composure.

[Chifuyu Orimura, I'm the older sister of Ichika Orimura, any business you have with him will go through me first.] Her voice alone was enough to make anyone nervous and fearful.

[Orimura-dono, we are in your family's debt.] My father said with a solemn tone, and I could tell that he was intimidated. Strange, my father's a strong man and nothing ever seemed to faze him. I began to wonder what kind of strength that woman possessed. [You have no idea how grateful we are for your brother for helping her escape.]

[No need for that, my brother's a naturally kind person. He just did what he thought was right.] She stated calmly, her voice booming with pride.

[Still, our family owes you a great deal.] My mother stated calmly. [If there is anything you want, name it and our family will give it to you.] She offered kindly.

[There is no need for that, we do not accept charity.] She rejected firmly, and somehow, I wasn't surprised by that answer. [Our address is XXXXX, you can pick her up anytime you want. Don't worry; we'll treat her as a guest.]

She hanged up and there was a moment of silence for all of us before my sister spoke with a shaken tone. [She's scary,] She is beyond scary; I corrected her in my thoughts. [Man, I pity her brother, he must have it hard.]

I growled loudly at that. "Her brother is an angel, a wonderful, strong, brave, and dashing angel." I stated firmly, before snapping my mouth shut. What did I just say?

My sister started laughing at that and I knew that I would never hear the end of this. [Really? Oh~, I get it! You must be-]I hanged up immediately, not wanting to hear her tease me.

"Baka," I mumbled under my breath. Whether it was for her or for me, I didn't know. I knew for a fact that I would never hear the end of this. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?

"Hey, Sarashiki-hime." My body stiffened at the sound of that voice. I slowly turned my head to look at her, trying to keep my composure in front of her overwhelming presence. "I appreciate the fact that you didn't tell them about my brother's little discovery."

"I owe him more than that." I whispered under my breath, my legs almost giving in. Her presence was Aura that she was emitting was beyond terrifying. I grabbed my throat just to make sure that I still had a pulse. _'How can he love this person?' _I thought to myself.

"I ask myself that every day." Did she just read my mind? How could she read my mind? "Make yourself comfortable, you'll be here for awhile." She told me before she left the room. I thank every God that exists that she left me in peace. I collapsed on my knees as I tried to breath normally again. How can someone with a presence like that be human?

"She's overwhelming, isn't she?" Although I was shaken, my heart calmed down at the sound of a familiar voice.

"How could you live with her?" I asked him curiously. Just being in the same room with the angel's devil sister made my entire being shook in fear. How could he withstand that kind of person?

To my surprise, he smiled like he had just achieved his lifelong dream. "My Nee-chan is the most elegant and sharpest sword. She's a blade so sharp it would cut anyone who gets close to her."Okay, I agree with that part. I'd even bet that she could cut me to pieces with just a mere glare. "I'm her brother, I was tailor made to be her sheathe." I looked at him with a bewildered expression after hearing that. Those words sounded so passionate that it was disturbing.

"You make it sound like your very existence is dedicated to her." I noted softly.

"I owe her more than my existence." He looked at me and I almost cried at how solemn his eyes were. "I owe her more than I could ever repay in this lifetime."

I froze on the spot as my heart ached in pain. How? How could an angel like him be dedicated to someone like her? How can an angel like him have a devil for a sister?

_**(Scene Change)(Ichika POV)**_

I smiled happily as I gaze at the sleeping form of my sister. No matter how many times I looked at her, I never cease to wonder how someone so beautiful could be so strong. She's so strong and elegant that anyone, man or woman, couldn't help but admire her.

I draped a blanket over her before leaving her in peace. My Nee-chan is tired, she needs rest and I don't want to disturb her. As I left the room, I frown at the sight of Sarashiki-san. She was looking out the window with a depressed look in her eyes. I wonder what's wrong.

I approached her quietly, hoping that Chifuyu-nee didn't scare her that much. My sister's so strong that people who aren't used to her tend to end up as quivering wrecks. I still remember the time when some school friends came to visit and Chifuyu-nee arrived. I had to explain to their parent's that I didn't hurt them and that it was all just a misunderstanding.

The fact that they were all on the floor shivering and nearly in tears crying about a monster coming for them really didn't help. That was the first time I ever saw Chifuyu-nee look shocked.

"Sarashiki-san." I called and I was glad that she looked at me. "You okay?" I asked her worriedly.

She gave me a small smile before nodding. "I'm fine, your sister just scared me a bit." Yeah, that's understandable. I sat beside her before putting my arm around her in a comforting manner. Her face flushed red a bit and I didn't blame her. The temperature today is very hot.

"Sorry about that, my sister's always like that." I told her apologetically.

She gave me an incredulous look at that. "How could you live with someone that constantly emits that kind of Aura? My parents are strong in their own way, but even they don't give out that kind of presence."

"I'm used to it." I answered her plainly. "Truth be told, she cooled down a bit. She was worst when she was in middle school." I commented, remembering the days when my sister's mere presence was enough to cause strangers to faint.

In her defense, it's not like she could help it. Being strong has its disadvantages.

Sarashiki-san gave me a funny look before sighing. "It must be hard for you."

"Not really, Chifuyu-nee is strict and she expects a lot of things from me, but that's understandable. I'm her brother, after all." I said with a solemn tone. "And all the pain that she puts me through is a way to make me stronger and it's worth it just to see her smile." I added with a chuckle.

I've noticed Sarashiki-san's expression change for a bit before reverting back into a passive expression. She's cuter when she's smiling I admitted in my thoughts.

"How can you stand being the brother of the world's strongest woman?" She asked me suddenly. "People expect great things from you because you're her brother, and you two must be compared a lot." She mumbled that last part under her breath and I realize what her problem was immediately.

"You have a sister too, right?" I asked her and the surprised look in her eyes was all the answer I needed. I shook my head for a bit before patting her on the head. "You shouldn't compare yourself to her, and you shouldn't listen when people compare you to her as well, you'll just hurt yourself in the end." I advised her gently.

"You don't understand." She told me and I was a bit taken back at how sad her voice was. "She's everything my parents wanted for a daughter and she's the ideal heiress of our family. I just exist because our family needs insurance if something happens to her." Okay, now that's just stupid.

"You shouldn't think that, your parents love you…."

"…I don't doubt that, but when it comes to family, and I mean our entire family, I'm just my Oneesan's replacement."Sarashiki-san muttered with a defeated tone, yet, I could sense the acceptance in those words. "But, I don't actually blame them for that." She exclaimed as her eyes was set firmly on the window, gazing at the sky with a bitter expression.

"My Oneesan, she's perfect." She said softly and I suddenly had the urged to stop her from speaking, but a part of me held me back. Something tells me that she needs to get this out of her chest. "In everything she does, she does it perfectly. From household chores to Sojutsu (art of the spear), her fighting skills are exceptional for her age and she's already mastered two martial arts…" That's not that impressive. When I was three, Chifuyu-nee had already mastered over twenty martial arts. I should know, when I was seven, I felt over a hundred techniques from ten different kinds of martial arts. I think I was dropped on my head more times than I could count.

"… And she's very charismatic and a natural leader." She instantly became quiet after saying that. "She's also a natural I.S pilot." That, again, is not impressive; I have a sister who uses an I.S like it's her own body.

"She's eleven, you know, and yet she's good enough to pilot an I.S efficiently." Sarashiki-san sighed dejectedly as she hung her head in shame. "And I know for a fact that if my parents have to choose between me and my sister, I know that they'd choose-" I hit her over the head lightly before she could even finish that statement. Her words are just plain stupid, retarded even.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" She yelled at me, and for the first time, she gave me a glare.

"That is for being an idiot." I told her witha sharp tone as I force her to sit down beside me, my hands firmly on her shoulders. "Who is your sister but more importantly, who are you?" I asked her calmly, catching her by surprised.

"I don't know the name of your sister but I know yours. Tell me, who are you and tell me who your sister is."

She was a bit startled by those words, but she answered nevertheless. "I'm Kanzashi; my sister's name is Tatenashi Sarashiki."

I nodded in satisfaction with her answer. "And are you your sister?"

"Pardon?" She titled her head to the side in confusion.

"Just answer the question, Sarashiki-san." I requested gently as I noticed her confused and startled expression.

She shook her head, and I figured that she couldn't answer me, not with words, not yet at the very least. "Your name is Kanzashi Sarashiki, and you are Kanzashi Sarashiki, you're perfect in your own way and that's what's important." I told her and I knew that she needed to hear this, to hear the things that I'm about to tell her right now. "If you want to be your sister, then I suggest you give up because no matter what you do, you can't be her. A person can't be someone else no matter how hard they try." She was about to speak but I motioned for her to stay silent.

"I don't know her and I don't know you that well, but with those words that you said to me, you may not want to hear this, but you're trying to surpass your sister by being her, by becoming her. You describe her to me in a way that you see her, disregarding her true self." I told her softly as I grabbed her hand and put it over my cheeks. "You love your sister but you're overwhelmed by her, you're jealous of her since she can do things that you can't or because she possess talents that you don't have or because she can learn things faster than you. And because of that inferiority, you forget who you are and you may even hate start hating your older sister before long if this keeps up." The image of my childhood friend, Houki, and her sister filled my head. I close my eyes as I search for words that can cure her inferiority complex.

"You may forget me after sometime, but I want you to remember this: You are you, and your sister is your sister. She's good with her thing, and you're good with your own thing. You're unique in your own way and no one can take that away from you. Your sister maybe able to do things that you can't do, but I'll bet that you can do things that your sister can't do." I stopped as I took a deep breath. "Don't call yourself useless, don't compare yourself to you sister, because, at the end of the day, you're you, you are Kanzashi Sarashiki, and no one can change that."

As I open my eyes, an unexpected sight met me. Sarashiki-san had tears in her eyes. I feared that I may have gone too far, but her smile, her smile assured me. Her smile was the smile of pure joy. Her arms were suddenly wrapped around my neck and she pressed her forehead onto mine. The image of the blue sky filled my thoughts as her blue hair covered my eyes. The light of the sun reflected her cuteness.

My heart began to beat rapidly as she leaned towards me. "Tenshi," She whispered, causing me to blush furiously.

"Sarashiki-san," I mumbled uncomfortably. This was the first time a girl is pressed up onto me like this.

"Kanzashi," She mumbled as our lips were mere inches apart. "Call me Kanzashi," She told me as she proceeded to lean towards my lips.

***CRACK* *BOOM***

The window beside us suddenly shattered and exploded which caused Sarashiki-san to suddenly jump off me. I tried to search for the projectile that broke the window, but I found none.

"I would appreciate," Uh-oh. My sister's awake and she sounds angry, dangerously angry. "If you do not try to molest my brother, Sarashiki-hime." We both turn our heads and were met by the sight of an angry Chifuyu-nee. She looks so pretty when she's angry, unfortunately, she's angry at me.

"You," Chifuyu-nee pointed at me. "Make me lunch," My sister ordered. "And you," Pointing at Sarashiki-san. "Leave my sight and your parents will be picking you up in a full body cast."

As the killing intent flooded the house, I wondered if my sister's glare shattered the window. Her killing intent is beyond anything I have ever felt in my life.

Again, she's really, really beautiful when she's angry.

_**(Scene Change)(Ichika POV)**_

There's a first for everything. For example, this is the first time I've ever had a girl accompany me in playing the best game in the market, IVS. It's a game that broke a million sales within one month and it uses the data of the first Mondo Grosso. We're playing a tag-team fight and I'm using my sister's character, who I've already mastered, all thanks to the fact that I have nothing to do this spring break.

I'm surprised with Kanzashi-san. I've never met a girl before whose good in playing video games, and when I say good, I mean she's better than good. She is using the Russian representative of the first Mondo Grosso and she's keeping up with me. The level of difficulty of the game's up to insane, but we're still beating our opponents decisively.

"I wonder if fighting in an I.S in real life would be this easy." I mumbled as I pressed the controls in a very fast pace.

"If that's the case, then I would have beaten my sister years ago." Kanzashi commented as she finished off our computer-operated opponents and the next level started. "Still, if you want to learn how to pilot an I.S, you can always ask that monster you call a sister." I'm happy that she's being casual with me, but why does she call Chifuyu-nee a monster? Sure, she's really strong, and her glares can shatter mirrors, and her mere presence can cause a man to faint, and her killing intent is enough to induce people to a coma, and her Aura-

Okay fine, my sister's the closest thing to a monster you can find here, but she is not a monster. No monster can look that beautiful. (Obviously never read manga)

"You're thinking something rude about me, aren't you?" My sister shouted from the next room.

"How does she do that?" I asked myself. Seriously, we're separated by seven inch concrete and she can still read my mind. Can older sisters do that?

"My sister can't read minds, and I thank God everyday that she doesn't have that talent." Let me rephrase my last statement. Can girls I know read my mind? "Head on the game, Ichika, head on the game." Kanzashi told me. She's completely enticed with the game. Strange, I thought girls in her age would be interested with dramas, telenovellas, ugh, it makes me sick just thinking about those mushy stuff. I'm glad I finally found a girl that's interested in video games.

I wonder if she's interested in anime and manga as well. If she is, then she and I'll be close friends in no time.

"Combo, combo," My attention was brought back to the game as I countered a combo before countering with a combo of my own. "Take that and that and that, and our win." I gave her a high five as we finish the game in half an hour, even faster when I am playing with Dan. Rin can't play a video game even if her life is depending on it.

"So, we finished the game, what do you want to do now?" I asked her curiously as I turned off the game console.

"Do you have any anime DVDs here?" She asked me and I instantly gave her a startled look. A girl that likes video games and anime? I'd love to have her as a friend right now!

It seems that she was embarrassed by my stare because she started explaining herself. "I know it's unappealing for a girl to like those things… "

"No, no, don't misjudge me, I find that cute."I admitted with a smile. "Well, if you want, I have the complete Gundam series that aired in the past twenty years." I offered her, wondering if she likes the Gundam series.

She looked thoughtful for a bit before nodding. "Do you have Gundam Wing, Gundam Seed, and Gundam Seed Destiny?" That was a relief.

"I have them in High Definition." I said with a shy smile. She smiled back at me as I went to get the DVD's from their cases. This is probably the first, and hopefully not last, time I would enjoy watching anime with a girl.

"Sarashiki-hime," When I was about to play a DVD, Chifuyu-nee called. "There are four limos outside; they have your family's insignia." Chifuyu-nee said as the two of us look out the window. True to what Chifuyu-nee said, there werefour limousines parked outside our house and each of them had an insignia of a lance crossed over a water wave.

Beside me, I could hear Kanzashi sighing both dejectedly and in relief. "It's been wonderful meeting you." I could hear Kanzashi telling me.

"We'll meet again, I'm sure of it." I whispered to her with a comforting tone. I turned my head towards Kanzashi, giving her a smile. She smiled back before grabbing my hand and placing it firmlyon her chest.

"Escort me, please." Kanzashi requested in a whisper.

"Of course," I answered as I led her to our front door. I could hear Chifuyu-nee following us from behind and from the Aura that she was emitting, I knew that either something is up or she doesn't like the people outside.

As I opened the door, I could see at least see seven people getting out from each limousine. Those people surrounded the only blue limousine among the four. A woman wearing a Victorian-style maid outfit opened the door and a man with eyes similar to Kanzashi stepped out. He was clearly Japanese and the Aura that he has reminded me of a noble warlord. A woman stepped out as well, and she was probably the second most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. Her beauty was exotic and if I have to guess, she's probably Russian. The next person who got out from the limousine was a girl a year older than me. She had short blue hair and dark red eyes, similar to Kanzashi; she must be the older sister Kanzashi mentioned. She was followed by a girl wearing glasses and a girl wearing….what the…is that girl wearing a baggy Pikachu outfit?

"Chifuyu-nee, why is that girl wearing a Pikachu outfit?" I asked in disbelief.

"That's Honne; her style's a bit...off." Kanzashi answered me with a small smile. I envy her; I truly envy her. A large family she could spend time and grow up with.

"Rightfully so, if you met our parents, any parents are worth the envy." My sister commented. Again, how does she do that?

Patting Kanzashi on the back, I gently push her towards her waiting family. "You should go." I said to her gently.

"I promise, this won't be the last time you'll ever see me." Kanzashi told me and I hope that it was true.

"And I promise you this, we will see each other again." I assured her as I watch her walk towards her parents, a beautiful smile on her face.

When her parents and her sister embraced her, I felt a bit off, like something bad was about to happen.

"Ichika, use this." Chifuyu-nee said as she handed me a remote control. My eyes widened when I saw the controls of our house's security barrier. My sister, being the overprotective big sister that I know and love, installed a shield system around our house. The shield is ten times stronger than the barrier that protects I.S pilots, Tabane-san made sure of it.

My train of thought was stopped when an explosion shook our house. I turned around and I could only watch grimly as five I.S' descended from the sky.

_**(Scene Change)(Kanzashi POV)**_

No, please, not now. I thought desperately as several of our family's bodyguard shield us with their bodies.

"Sarashiki-sama, Sarashiki-dono, I.S approaching." My parents' main bodyguard/maid, Sakuno Nohotoke said. I gazed up and paled at the sight of five Russian issued I.S'. The I.S resembled the armor worn by Boris Petrovich Sheremetev during the Russian campaign. The name of the I.S is called Razrushitel (Demolisher) and true to its name, it is a heavy artillery type I.S.

"How many died?" My father asked gravely as Sakuno deployed her own I.S. Sakuno-san's I.S possesses a thick armor with a pair of large shields. She was able to block the gunfire that was directed at us.

"No one, by the looks of it, the explosion was only able to knock them out. They're injured, but not dead." Sakuno answered, not bothering to look at my father as she was continued to block the shots.

"Sakuno, give me a moment, I'm about to deploy my I.S." My mother said as she prepared to deploy her own I.S. "Get the kids to safety, love." My mother told my father.

She didn't have to tell my father twice. He grabbed our hands, and I instantly grabbed Honne's hand since she was still startled by the explosion. My sister was already carrying her personal maid, Utsuho Nohotoke, bridal style, and it was a very awkward scene.

Otōsama began to drag us to a safe location but was suddenly stopped on his tracks when a Razrushitel appeared in front of him, the I.S 's gun pointed at his face. The pilot was wearing a mask that covered her entire face, but I didn't need to see her expression to know that she was about to fire. Before she could fire, the gun was cleaved in half before the machine was sent flying. That happened in the span of 0.00001 second.

"Get in the house!" We turned our heads and we were met by the sight of Chifuyu Orimura in her I.S, the legendary Kurazakura, deflecting bullets that were being fired at us from behind with the use of her sword, the infamous Yukihira, the only weapon she has in her possession, the same sword that gave her two Mondo Grosso championships. The impressive part about this was that she wasn't even looking at the projectiles. An I.S charged at her and, without even moving from her spot or without looking at the enemy, she effortlessly cut off the shoulder armor of the I.S before swatting it away with a simple backhand slap.

Again, why is the devil's strongest demon the brother of an angel?

"Listen to Orimura-dono," My mother shouted as she fended off two with her Personal I.S. My mother's I.S resembled a Roman Gladiator and its main armaments were a trident and a missile-launcher shield. She was piloting our family's experimental I.S, Elegant Lady.

Another explosion shook the area, and we immediately run towards the Orimura household, which was surrounded by some sort of shield. There was a small hole that was big enough for us to fit, and we ran as fast as we could towards it. Orimura-dono and Okāsama fended off our attackers while Sakuno-san hovered above us, her shields blocking stray bullets and missile shrapnel.

Even thought the barrier was only a short distance away, it felt it like we were running towards an impossible goal, maybe it was because we were under gunfire or maybe because my heart was beating a million times a second. I wanted to run, but I didn't dare increase my pace. I knew for a fact that with one wrong move, I would've been a goner.

_***BANG***_

A shot impacted on Sakuno-san and it was strong enough to push her to the ground, denting one of her thick shields. Honne tried to run towards her mother, but I pulled her back just in time for a bullet to sail past us.

"That was close," A voice remarked and I felt a cold shiver to run down my spine. That voice eerily resembled the angel's sister, but without the warmth, the protectiveness, the power that Orimura-dono's voice possessed. Instead, that voice possessed one thing and one thing alone: Pure, sadistic malice. "You, girl." She pointed at me. Her I.S was different from her comrades, it was leaner and she didn't possess any missile launchers that the other unit usually had. Instead, she wielded a pistol-sword in each hand.

A pistol-sword is a sword with a pistol or revolver attached, usually alongside the blade. It differs from a rifle with a bayonet in that the weapon is designed primarily for use as a sword, and the firearm component is typically considered a secondary weapon designed to be an addition to the blade, rather than the sword being a secondary addition to the pistol. In addition, the two components of these weapons typically cannot be separated, unlike most bayonet-fixed rifles. Instead of a mask, she was wearing a visor that covered her eyes and half of her face.

"You scoundrel," Sakuno-san hissed as she materialize a 1.7 meter blade Katana. The sword was a High Frequency blade used to cut through armor.

"You're so not worth my time." I heard her say as she looked over her shoulders. "I would have loved to fight her." The pilot commented while looking at Orimura-dono. Her voice sounded young and if my estimation is correct, she must either be as old as me or older by a year or two. That and you would be slaughtered by that demon.

Sakuno-san did not take that lightly and charged at her recklessly.

It wasn't even a contest.

The enemy spun around to avoid her initial attack before aiming the barrel of the pistol on her midsection. With five consecutive shots, rail guns most likely based on the yellow lights it was emitting, the battle was over. The shield energy was reduced to zero before she got knocked down to the ground by a swift hit to the head.

"That wasn't even a challenge." I heard her say as I watch her, literally, walk over Sakuno-san's prone and unconscious body.

My father stepped in front of us to protect us, but against an I.S he was nothing but a meat shield. My sister tried to pull Otōsama away from the advancing I.S, but he stood his ground and refused to back down.

"The Sarashiki Patriarch, huh?" She said with in a sadistic pointed one of the pistol-swords to my father's head, nearly decapitating him. "You caused us a lot of trouble."

"Thank you, scum." Otōsama said with a proud smirk.

"My orders were simple, get your youngest and get out of here but I think my superiors would forgive me if I kill you." I watched helplessly as the woman was about to blow my father's head off.

'_Help,'_I thought desperately.

***CLANG* *CLANG* *CLANG* *CLANG* *BOOM***

The I.S that took out Sakuno-san suddenly came under heavy gunfire before being propelled backwards by a bazooka shot. The pilot didn't react fast enough so her I.S suffered some damage.

"Man, you're so uncivilized." A familiar voiced echoed in my ears and I turned my head towards the source. My heart flew in bliss at the sight of Ichika. He was piloting the Raphael that he stole from our kidnappers. "Kanzashi, get to the barrier!" He shouted as he materialized a large combat rifle before opening fire at the enemy that almost took my father's life.

The girl who was piloting the custom Razrushitel turned her attention to her attacker and charged at Ichika. Weaving through the gunfire, she approached Ichika in a matter of seconds. I feared that Ichika might've been taken down, but the fact that a boy was piloting an I.S seemed to caught her off-guard, giving him enough time to throw her over his head. He took aim again and fired his rifle at her, emptying the rifle of any ammunition.

"So uncivilized" Ichika muttered before throwing the rifle to his feet. The rifle quickly dematerialized as it reached the ground. He ran towards us and picked Sakuno-san up. "Come on, let's get to the barrier!" He told us as he supported the beaten form of Sakuno-san.

"You're a boy!" My sister said as she pointed at him in surprise. "How could you pilot an I.S?" She asked in disbelief.

"I don't know." Ichika answered simply before getting pushed aside by Sakuno-san. Sakuno-san stepped in front of us and blocked several rail gunshot's, she grunted in pain as she seemed to be holding out through only sheer physical strength and without any shield energy. She wouldn't last long if this kept up.

Ichika seemed to know that as well as he turned his attention to my sister. "Your name is Tatenashi Sarashiki, right?" He asked my sister suddenly.

My sister was startled, but she nodded after a second.

"Good, change with me." He suddenly asked and I finally figures out what his plan was.

"What?" My sister and father asked in unison.

"I'm a boy and I'm new at piloting the I.S. I just discovered that I could pilot one last night and I really have no idea how to use this thing at full capacity." Ichika told her quickly, his voice loud enough to be heard even behind the massive fight that was happening behind us. "Kanzashi told me that you're adequate with an I.S. So..."

"So you want me to use that Raphael to save my family's skin as well as yours." My sister finished his statement in her own words.

Ichika could only nod as he dismounted himself from the Raphael. "That pretty much sums it up." He agreed.

My sister was silent for a bit before she smiled cheerfully, "Your cute" She commented before kissing his cheeks…..ONEECHAN-NO-BAKA,! DON'T TOUCH HIM, HE'S MINE! I shouted in my head as she mounted the I.S in 2.5 seconds. She quickly assisted Sakuno-san in fighting our attacker.

Ichika then grabbed both my and Honne's hand before rushing towards the shield. "Come on, we'll be safe behind the shield!" He shouted to us as father carried Oneechan's personal maid and ran towards the barrier.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I heard our attacker shout. I looked back and watched in dread as she effortlessly knocked Sakuno-san down, hitting her with the handle of the gun before effortlessly pushing my sister aside. She accelerated towards us with Ignition Boost, her pistol-sword ready to strike. I knew that I was the target so I pulled my hand from Ichika's grip before running to the opposite direction. I didn't want to involve Ichika or my family. They were after me, no need for anybody else to get hurt.

"KANZASHI!" I heard my father shout as I tripped to the ground. Why now?

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW!" My attacker screamed and I saw a glint of light shine before my eyes. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

_***CLANG***_

The sound of metal hitting metal echoed in my ears and I opened my eyes in fear. My eyes widened in shock as I saw Ichika blocking the downward slash with the use of a sword, a sword that was developed for I.S. He turned his head and looked at me. He smiled at slightly before the sword that he was holding broke in half.

He collapsed soon after, blood flowing from his chest to the ground.

He took a killing blow for me….

No, Oh GOD NO…..

_**(Scene Change)(Tatenashi POV)**_

This is really not my ideal debut as an I.S pilot, For one thing, I always saw myself winning my debut, not being shoved aside like trash. I tried to regain my balance before searching for the enemy. She's probably my age, thus, I refuse to lose to her.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **My sister shouted suddenly which I could feel was out of despair. Her shout effectively stopped the battle. Everyone in the vicinity turned their heads at the source of the scream and my eyes widened when I saw the boy, that cute boy, being impaled by stray bullet shrapnel. He was blocking a strike that was meant for my sister using an I.S sword, which was impressive considering he was smaller than I was.

"ICHIKA!"

He collapsed on the ground and my sister screamed in dread while she was being pulled by that psycho pilot. No, not my sister! I charged at the I.S using Ignition Boost but the distance between us was too much and she was flew away before I could catch up.

Why, why did I fail where it mattered the most?

I saw the rest of our attackers retreating, having achieved their objective. I tried to pursuethem, but a missile was suddenly shot at me. I braced myself before I saw the missile get cut down by Orimura-dono as she rushed to her brother's side. She dematerialized her I.S before kneeling in front of her brother, her eyes filled with tears and fear at the sight of the shrapnel piercing her brother's chest, right beside his heart.

"Ichika, Ichika. Stay with me! You're going to be alright!" So Ichika is his name, interesting. I shook my head and focused on the situation at hand, a situation that was caused by my failure. The boy gave me his I.S, which was still surprising, knowing that I was capable of protecting my family and him. But I failed, I let the enemy brush me aside, and it cost me my sister.

My failure may have even cost him his life.

"Chifuyu-nee," I turned my attention back to him, and watched as he caressed his sister's cheeks before slowly pulling the shrapnel of his chest, causing blood to squirt on his sister's face. "Save Kanzashi..." I was taken aback by his request, and I wasn't the only one. My family was startled by his request as well.

"YOU FOOL!" She shouted as she tried to compress the cut to prevent blood from flowing out of the wound. My father instantly found himself besides the strong woman and her wounded brother. Good. My father's a doctor so he could save him.

"Nee-chan, I'll live through this..." He coughed a mouthful of blood before giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I promise that I'll live through this. But please, save my friend, save Kanzashi. Whatever they're thinking of doing to her…" He suddenly stopped as he coughed a bit.

My father instantly took over and compressed his wound. "Orimura-dono, I'm a doctor, I can stabilize his condition." My father said as he quickly removed Ichika's shirt and used it to cover the wound, stopping the bleeding. My father's a really good doctor; he has seven PhDs to prove it.

"You hear that, Nee-chan? He's a doctor, he can heal me." He's optimistic I'll give him can heal him. He's experienced with wounds like this because of some civil war he fought when he was a teenager or something. "Please, Nee-can, save my friend, save Kanzashi. Her parents went all the way here just to take her back. Don't let them go back empty handed." He requested with a gentle tone, his eyes filled with something that is foreign to me.

Hope. Admiration. Love. His eyes, they were beautiful, but I only caught a glimpse of them before he finally lost consciousness.

The two-time champion seemed have an internal conflict before giving my father a glare, a glare so intense that I could hear the wind crackling. "If you allow my brother to die, I'll butcher your entire family, starting with you." That wasn't a threat, that wasn't even a promise. It was a guarantee.

My father nodded, and Orimura-dono leaned down and kissed her brother on the lips…wait a minute, on the lips! Oh my God. Did I just see that woman kiss her brother on the lips! I didn't, right? God, did I fall asleep and have a dream?

I watched her, blushing at what she just did. She materialized her I.S in the span of 0.0000000000000001 seconds, which was beyond normal I might add. She flew off, my mother following behind her. I wonder if Okāsama can keep up with that woman?

"Sakuno!" My father shouted as he tried his best to stop the bleeding. "Your shield, I need your shield!" He pressed harder on the wound and wiped the blood away as best he could. Sakuno, who was still injured, appeared at my father's side and laid one of her shields besides the boy's prone body. I helped my father put his prone form in the makeshift stretcher before assisting Sakuno in carrying the shield to the house.

I could see Honne and Utsuho carrying a bucket of clean must've read the situation and acted appropriately. Good for them, we owe this boy a lot and he's only hurt because I wasn't good enough.

I dismount from the I.S before entering the house. Strange, I would've thought that the champion of the Mondo Grosso would have a mansion for a house. Then I remembered the barrier. That barrier must've been more expensive than a mansion.

My father laid the boy in a comfortable looking sofa before barking out orders at us. Before we could move, the boy regained his consciousness and coughed up a mouth full of blood, catching us off guard.

"Relax kid, calm your breathing." My father instructed firmly.

"My Nee-chan, did she go and rescue Kanzashi?" This kid needs to worry about himself. He's about to bleed to death, and yet all he thinks about is my sister…How sweet of him.

"Yes, thank you for convincing her to assist us in our hour of need." Father replied gratefully.

He chuckled dryly as his eyes drifted on a cabinet. "Please, someone, get me one of the contents of that cabinet." He requested us, earning him our curious looks.

Honne, who looked like an overgrown Pokémon, did as she was ordered, ironically like a real Pokémon in the games, and took a bottle out a bottle of- Is that beer? Don't tell me this kid drinks at the age of ten.

"Here you go, Orimu~" Honne said in a sleepy, lazy tone. She's one tough nut, under heavy gunfire just a few minutes ago and still able to talk like nothing happened.

The boy opened the beer can and poured it all over his wound. Oh God, no way, please tell me he won't do what I think he's going to do!

Before we could react, he brought out a lighter and something that made me nearly scream in shock: He shoved the lighter to his wound that he just doused in beer. Beer's on average contain only 3 to 5 % alcohol so it's usually not flammable but still, I don't know what kind of beers in this house because a small fireball erupted on the boy's chest. It burned his wound close, stopping the bleeding.

He slowly stood up and walked past me, obviously struggling to stay upright.

"Orimura-kun, you shouldn't be walking. You lost a lot of blood." I unconsciously said as I saw him grab his wound.

"A friend of mine's been kidnapped and my sister's up against unknown enemy. My sister's strong, but I can't just stay here while she goes off and save my new friend." He told me passionately as he flipped a switch, opening a narrow passage way from the ground. He entered the passage way and we followed him silently. I noticed my father looking at him with his eyes, calculating his worth.

Even though I was behind him, I could tell that he is still in pain. From behind, I could see his face covered with sweat. He was weak, so weak right now that he is barely standing upright, but why's he so persistent in saving someone he barely even knew? Kan-chan barely spent time with him, and yet he wants to save her. She's not his responsibility; she's mine, but why? Why's my resolve to save my sister so small compare to his?

He suddenly stopped in front of a large door and placed his hand on a scanner. What's behind this door? I asked myself as I watch several layers of thick steel retract up and down. I saw several steel bars sink to the ground, lasers being turned off, etc.

After five minutes, and several bizarre security safety measures later, the huge door finally opened, revealing an I.S in its closed form. The odd thing about this I.S was that it was kneeling in front of the boy and only in front of the boy; the I.S didn't seem to even acknowledge our presence, which was strange.

"I know I'm not worthy." The boy said as he collapsed face first in front of the machine, his hands lying on the cold steel. I tried to approach him, but my father prevented me.

"Don't." My father told me firmly. "He's laying his pride on the line. Don't insult him by giving him unwanted help." Ugh, another man thing.

"I know I am not worthy of you. I just discover I could Pilot an I.S just last night. My skills are none existent, unlike your last pilot. I'm not Chifuyu-nee; I don't deserve to even touch you. " That boy had just lost it. Why's he talking to an Inactive I.S like that? "But please, just for a while, I don't care how short, please lend me your power." He begged the I.S, and the unthinkable happened: A white flash engulfed the small room.

_**(Scene Change)(Ichika POV)**_

Attracted by the sound of waves from afar, I'm walking alone on the unfamiliar beach.

As I stepped forward, the white sand below my feet would let out a crunching sound.

My feet felt the sand and the heat directly. I could smell the aromas of the sea, the sound of the waves, and the heat from the sun,

Where am I? What's the occasion now? I had no idea at all.

Suddenly, I heard singing being sung by a voice full of clarity and vibrancy. Feeling somewhat mindful of it, I headed towards where the beautiful melody came from. My body felt like it was being controlled by invisible strings as I walked aimlessly towards the beautiful voice.

I stopped as I saw a girl, a very pretty girl, standing in the middle of the ocean. The waves surrounded her protectively as she continued to sing and dance about. Her shiny bright white hair danced around. The white one-piece dress fluttered under the sea breeze, occasionally flipping up.

The occasional breeze felt comfortable, heavenly in fact, and I stared at the scenery in front of me in a trance-like state.

Hearing the rustling of the waves, I stared at the girl patiently. For some reason, her voice and dance made me once I recovered, the girl stopped singing. She was no longer dancing, just staring up at the sky. Feeling incredulous, I walked towards the girl. I didn't bother to panic at the fact that I am walking on top of deep water.

"Do you want power?" The girl asked me in a melodic tone when I was mere inches from her. "If you do, what are you willing to give up for that power?"

Without thinking, I answered her. "Everything."

"Everything?" The girl repeated with a heavenly laughed. "Are you willing, then? Are you willing to give me your soul, your body, your mind…" She stopped as she wrapped her arms around me, her forehead resting onto mine, our lips almost touching.

I wasn't fazed by her actions. I wasn't even uncomfortable by our closeness. Her arms, they felt so cold yet it gave me a wonderful feeling, her breath was intoxicating and calmed me.

She made me experience a feeling I could only feel when I was with Chifuyu-nee. She made me feel home.

"Are you willing to give me your heart to me?" She asked in a seductive whisper.

"If you so wish, then my entire being is yours." I answered with zero hesitation in my voice. "Just give me the means to protect my friends, just give me the power to stand beside my Nee-chan. Give me those things, and I'll give you my entire being." I said,and I could see the girl smile in triumph.

"Very well, My Black King." Angel like-wings erupted from her back and it enveloped my entire body. Her wings were majestic, like the wings of an angel. Crystal like dust showered and engulfed my body like a cocoon. "For now and forever, my power is now yours. Forever, you are my Black King, and for eternity, I am your White Knight." She told me with a singsong voice before her lips touched mine softly.

The water below us enveloped our bodies, but I didn't feel cold, in fact, it felt like the sun itself was bathing me with its warmth.

"_**But in return, your dreams will belong to me, for now and forever."**_

"Very well, they belong to you now."

_**(Scene Change)(Tatenashi POV)**_

The light subsided, and as I recovered my sight, I saw something that was beyond breath taking.

In front of me stood the machine that brought the era of I.S in the world, the very I.S that turned the world upside down. It was standing in front of me elegantly, so elegantly that I thought that God himself decided to grace me with his/her presence.

But the thing that surprised me the most was the fact that it was being piloted by a man, and not a woman.

But I didn't care about that, in fact, it only added to the beauty of White Knight I.S. The boy that looked cute was now looked beautiful. So beautiful, in fact, that it should be illegal.

The facemask gave him the mysterious aura and the way he was holding his sword, the sword that brought the world to its knees, was simply breathtaking.

I was speechless at the sight before me.

My heart began to beat uncontrollably as I witnessed the rebirth of the legendary machine.

And that boy, that boy who the White Knight found worthy enough to be its pilot.

The beautiful boy who my family owes so much.

The beautiful boy who rescued my sister before.

The beautiful boy who took my breath away.

I want him.

I want him.

I want him.

I want that angelic being to belong to me, only to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HERE'S CHAPTER 2….<strong>_

_**I would like to thank my BETA, **__**vendetta543**__**, IN DOING A WONDERFUL JOB EDITING THIS FIC…..**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**WHITE KNIGHT**_

_**CHAPTER THREE: A FAMILY AFFAIR**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own IS: Infinite Stratos but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

[Calling]: Communication through communication link or phone.

* * *

><p>"Report," A woman wearing an elegant suit ordered in a harsh tone.<p>

"Mission complete," "M" answered nonchalantly. "We did face minor resistance and the I.S' we used received level C damage, but all in all, the mission was a success." She continued with an uninterested tone.

"I see," The woman muttered, smiling slightly. "And did you have any sort of contact with her?"

"M" snorted loudly before shaking her head. "My head wouldn't be on top of my shoulders if I had contact with her." "M" smiled wistfully. "She's still really pretty." She commented under her breath.

The woman shook her head in exasperation as she leaned back on her chair. "Were you able to kill the boy?" She asked and "M" instantly frowned.

"No," "M" growled in frustration before brandishing her pistol. "Thanks for reminding me, I need to kill the person who stole my prey." M muttered before heading to the exit.

"Is the boy dead?" The woman asked again forcefully.

"M" Stopped in her tracks and looked back at her, "I don't know if he could survive being impaled on the heart." M answered casually. "Still, if he's dead, we may have earned ourselves a new and a more powerful enemy."

"Are you saying that one woman can destroy Phantom Task?" The woman inquired with an amuse tone.

M chuckled before nodding. "If it's Nee-san, then yes, I think she could do it." M exclaimed knowingly.

"And if that's true, then at least we have you to stop her." The woman commented, earning her a laugh from "M".

"Don't expect me to fight her." "M" remarked casually as she exited the room.

The woman chuckled as a predator like smirked adorned her lips. "Madoka, Madoka, Madoka, the only reason you're here is because you were tailor made to fight Orimura Chifuyu."

_**(Scene Change)(Ichika POV)**_

I was hovering over 20,000 feet above the ground as the White Knight I.S glowed faintly around me. I was able to fly for 20 miles (I think) before the machine suddenly stopped. I thought something was wrong with the White Knight, but suddenly several hologram screens appeared in front of me and the suit started formatting for me.

I didn't complain and I worked on trying to contact someone that would help me save my new friend faster. "Tabane-nee, please pick up!" I begged and prayed at the communication line that, hopefully, connects me to my sister's best friend and, arguably, the best and greatest as well as the maddest and craziest scientist of this era.

After five minutes of waiting for a reply, the voice that I was hoping for answered. ["Hello, Hi hi? This is Shinonono Tabane speaking!"] The hyperactive voice of Tabane-nee filled my heart with relief and hope.

"Tabane-nee, it's me, Ichika." I greeted her anxiously.

[Ikkun! What a surprise! I heard about your kidnapping and how you could pilot my I.S! How's my beloved White Knight treating you? Has she been a good girl?] Tabane-nee overwhelmed me with several questions as the screen that showed her face zoomed closer

"Tabane-nee, relax; Shiraki's (White Princess) been doing well for me." I answered quickly before my eyes widened in surprise. Where did that name Shiraki come from? I don't know anyone name Shiraki.

[IKKUN!] I flinch at the sound of Tabane-nee's loud voice. I glanced at the hologram screen and flinched at the sight of her demented smile. [Did you just call White Knight, Shiraki?] She asked me excitedly, the smirk on her face was slightly disturbing, but I knew that it was because she was happy.

I nodded slowly, not knowing if it was a good thing or not. To my surprise, Tabane-nee squealed in delight while dancing in her compact workspace. [Finally, my eldest has settled down. Chi-chan and I are finally in-laws!]

"WHAT?" I asked suddenly, startled and disturbed by Tabane's sudden words. Tabane-nee and Chifuyu-nee being in laws, I really don't want to imagine that.

[Nothing, Ikkun, nothing. Now, why did you call your favorite mother-in-law, and yes, you have my blessing.] I suddenly had the urge to take a very cold shower. Tabane-nee's voice when she said 'mother-in-law' caused a shiver to run up my spine.

Shaking those thoughts away, I adopted a very serious expression. My friend needs me. "Could you track down someone for me?" I requested in a begging tone. If there was anyone in this world who could track Kanzashi and her kidnappers in a short time, it would be the genius who claims to live 35 hours per day.

Tabane-nee grinned at me, giving me a major confidence boost. Snapping her fingers, a hologram that has several numbers written on it appeared in front of me, startling me. [Follow these coordinates. They're going to arrive there in 30 minutes. With your White Knight, you can get there in 20.] Tabane-nee told me with a smile on her face.

"Tabane-nee," I mumbled in amazement. "How did you know?" I asked, surprised at the fact that Tabane-nee could know what I would ask before even asking her. Forget that, this is Tabane-nee I'm talking about here. I really shouldn't be surprised. .

[Ikkun, Ikkun, Ikkun,] Tabane-nee mumbled repeatedly, the mischief in her sing-song voice evident. [I always protect my precious people, Ikkun. They're lucky that they have a hostage with them. If they didn't, I would've shot them off the skies the moment my scanners detected them.] Tabane-nee said with a sharp smile that made me flinch. Still, her smile assured me that Chifuyu-nee and Houki would be safe.

"Tabane-nee, thank you for being our Guardian Angel." I told her with a solemn smile.

Tabane-nee smiled gleefully at that. [Ikkun, I'm not an angel, I'm more of an all seeing eye.]

"Cant I just refer to you as the Goddess of Mad Wisdom?" I said with a small chuckle.

Tabane-nee looked thoughtful for a moment, which I found cute for some reason. [That'll do, I like it, and it's really catchy. For today onwards, I, Tabane Shinonono, will be known as the Goddess of Mad Wisdom, all those who…] I chuckled nervously as Tabane-nee stood up and posed like a girl on a quest to find the holy grail or something.

I shook my head before glancing at the numerical figures written on the hologram on my side. To me, this numbers made no sense. "Tabane-nee, one more thing." I called in desperation.

[What is it, Ikkun, need more weapons, soda, you want a carrot?] Weapons, I don't mind. Soda, I'm okay with it. Carrots? Not in this lifetime. How she was going to send me those things, I'd rather not know.

"These number things, what do they mean?" I asked, confused.

Tabane-nee clapped her hand as a look of realization dawn to her. [I almost forgot, your brain's not as evolved as mine yet!] Tabane-nee, everyone's brain is considered inferior compare to your brilliant mind. [Just upload the coordinates to White Knight and set it on autopilot. She'll bring you to the location safely.]

I nodded before taking a deep breath. "Shiraki, upload coordinates," I requested, suddenly, calling my I.S White Knight seemed awkward. I felt like calling her Shiraki. I felt like White Knight was her title and Shiraki was her real name.

I suddenly felt a wave of comfortable warmth envelop my body. I shifted my head to the side and my eyes widened when the White haired girl from my dreams appeared. I'm ashamed to say this, but this girl looks prettier than Chifuyu-nee… Ichika-no-baka, how dare you admit that? Plus, Chifuyu-nee is the most beautiful. A girl more beautiful than her is impossible.

My musings were cut short when I felt a hand on my cheeks. I look at the girl and I was once again surprise when I found her lips with mine. Pleasure beyond anything I ever felt before course through my body, my heart began to beat rapidly, sweat poured down my head, my eyes soften, my hands clench into a fists. This feeling was beyond heavenly.

Our lips parted and our eyes meet. _**"Let me change your perspective."**_ She whispered before capturing my lips again. This time, she entwined her tongue with mine and sucked it loudly. My name is Ichika Orimura, and I'm a 10 year old getting my first kiss from a girl I didn't even know. Chifuyu-nee, please save your brother before he becomes a pervert

I closed my eyes and returned the kiss, listening faintly as Tabane-nee cried through the communication link. [They grow up so fast.] I could hear her cry before she let out a small laugh. [Shiraki, remember, I'm too young to be a grandmother.]….. Wait, WHAT! And what are those soft things that are being press on my chest?

_**(Scene Change)(Kanzashi POV)**_

I'm alone in the dark again. I wasted the efforts of the angel when he saved me before by being caught again. Now he's gone, he died trying to save me again, parrying a strike that only an I.S could block. He parried that blow in order to save me. If we never meet, he'd still be alive right now. Why did I have to curse him with my presence?

"He died for me, he shouldn't have done that. He shouldn't have sacrificed his life for mine. He's worth a hundred of me." I mumbled repeatedly as I shed tears for the angel that should still be living. His sister must be grieving now, that devil showed that she cared for the angel.

"It's not fair..." I muttered as my body shivered. Because of my existence, a sister lost her brother. Because I still live, I cost this world a wonderful boy.

I couldn't help but cry at having my everything taken away from me. I knew him for barely a day and it hurt me to think that I would never see him again. I wanted to know him. I wanted to spend years getting to know him. I wanted to create a bond with him. I wanted to be his friend. I wanted to be more than his friend. I wanted to be… I wanted him, and I still want him.

But I can't have those anymore. He's dead, my angel is dead. He cannot survive that kind of wound, that wound that he receive was too close to the heart. His beautiful heart was destroyed because of my recklessness, because he was so noble, too noble for his own good, too noble to risk his life for mine.

"I'm useless, I'm so useless." I whispered to myself as tears spilled from my eyes. "I wish he was here." I whispered, trying to stop myself from crying.

***BOOM***

I stumbled to the ground as the room that I was in suddenly shook.

_**(Scene Change)(Ichika POV)**_

I gazed at the moving sea vessel 5,000 feet below me. It was massive and, thanks to the scanners of the IS, I could tell that it was armed to the teeth. White Knight gave me the full list of weapons that ship has. 7 x Anti-aircraft missiles, 4 x Vulcan cannons, 2 x Linear Cannons, 12 x CIWS (Close-In Weapon System), and 5 x massive coilguns. That ship was made for war and I was really lucky that there's no weapon on earth that could surpass an I.S.

I extended my right arm and the signature broadsword of the White Knight materialized in the palm of my hand. The sword was massive, as large as the White Knight, but light as a feather. I grasped the sword tightly with both hands as I prepared the thrusters. "Shiraki, are you with me on this?" I asked my new friend as I shivered slightly inside of the I.S. Truth be told, I'm really scared right now.

I knew her for barely a day yet I was willing to charge into that ship just to get her back. Still, I felt scared. Seeing my sister and Kanzashi's mother fight those I.S pilots was enough for me to know that they fought to kill. They weren't the kind of opponents that Chifuyu-nee fought in the Mondo Grosso. The first opportunity that they get, they'll kill me. The prospect of dying scared me, but it still doesn't change the fact that I'll walk through hell and back to save any of my friends. Chifuyu-nee, Houki, Rin, Dan, Ran, Tabane-nee, and now Kanzashi. I'll protect them and I'm willing to die for them.

I felt to pair of arms circled around me and I saw Shiraki hovering behind me, her arms holding my body protectively. Her skin looked pale and she was wearing a simple white sundress, her beautiful, snow white like hair obscured her face. I frowned as I unconsciously tucked her hair to one side. I still couldn't believe that a girl this beautiful could exist.

She smiled at me as she intertwined her fingers with mine and lifted my left hand away from the hilt of the large broadsword. _**"I am with you, my master."**_ She whispered to me as a large cannon materialized on my left arm. She pulled the trigger and the cannon shot a red beam towards the ship. The beam didn't hit the ship; much to my relief, but it shook the ship of its course and almost turned it over. I instantly dove down, the cannon and Shiraki disappearing as I descended.

The shot Shiraki fired alerted them to my presence and I suddenly found myself facing a rain of anti-aircraft bullets and several anti-aircraft heat seeking missiles. Thanks to the hyper sensors of the White Knight, the missiles, to me, were moving in slow motion. I weaved through the bullets quickly while cutting down the missiles with the giant broadsword.

I was faster than anything they were throwing at me, but the sheer number of them kept me from rushing the ship. I spun around to avoid a shot that came from the linear cannon before using the flat surface of the sword to block several shells that burst out of the five coilguns. The shots attacks didn't bother me thanks to the powerful barrier of the I.S, but the constant attacks are getting on my nerves.

"Shiraki, can you give me a visual?" I asked her. Tabane-nee told me that the Shiraki was capable of several high-tech visions. From night vision to infrared vision and much more, the White Knight was equipped with cutting edge technology that enhanced the pilot's natural senses.

A hologram screen that showed several thermal images appeared in front of me and I quickly smiled as I spotted the thermal outline of Kanzashi. "There she is." I muttered in glee as I swung my broadsword in an arc, cutting down seven missiles before diving to the location where my thermal sensors spotted her.

_**(Scene Change)(Kanzashi POV)**_

_***BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM***_

Several explosions echoed outside of my prison. Through the walls, I could feel the vibration caused by the multiple explosions that were, apparently, happening outside.

I suddenly heard the door being kicked down and three women rush into the room. "GET THE GIRL." One of them shouted. The two women rushed to my side and one of them yanked my hair in order to pull me to my feet. It hurt, but I was too worried about the explosions to care. What's happening?

They were dragging me by the hair towards the door when a tip of a large sword penetrated the wall that connected my prison to the outside world. From that small hole, two large hands burst and gripped the sheet of metal before ripping it open.

My eyes widened at the sight of the I.S that suddenly appeared in front of me. It was the White Knight I.S, the first I.S that appeared in the world. It stood majestically in front of me, the light of the moon giving it a divine look. The helmet was hiding the face of the pilot so I couldn't see who it was.

My captors drew their guns and open fired at the White Knight, but it just ignored them. Contemporary weapons that aren't developed for I.S are useless for fighting them. The bullets weren't even touching the armor of the machine.

The pilot turned its head to my direction before lifting the massive broadsword and throwing it towards the person who was holding my hair.

_***THUD***_

The massive broadsword dug into the steel wall, the edge of the blade almost touching the shoulder of my captor. All three of them dropped their guns and ran away from the I.S, each of them shrieking in fear. They forgot all about me in their panic.

I stood in front of the legendary I.S, frozen, not in fear, but in wonder. I never, in my wildest dreams, would've thought that I'd lay my eyes on the I.S that brought women to their current glory. The White Knight looked so heavenly, standing before it felt like standing across a God. I could feel the eyes of the pilot on me as it approaches me at a steady pace; luckily, the room was big enough to fit an I.S. The I.S stopped in front of me and, to my surprise, it knelt before me.

I opened my mouth in shock; I didn't expect it to kneel before me like some knight in shining armor. The giant broadsword disappeared in a brilliant flash of light, temporarily blinding me. When I opened my eyes, I couldn't help but gasp in shock. My heart stopped beating as the pilot of the White Knight gave me a smile. The angel who defended me earlier was kneeling in front of me, like a prince rescuing a princess.

I was so shocked that I barely noticed his hands wiping the fresh tears that were falling from my eyes. Whether they were tears of disbelief or joy, I didn't know.

"Thank Kami-sama I made it in time." He whispered to me and I swore that my heart leapt in joy. That voice, that beautiful voice belong only to him. I wanted to make sure that he is still alive, that the angel standing before me is not an illusion. I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled on his chest. This warmth, this heartbeat, this feeling, it's him, it really is him. He is still alive and he came all this way for me, to save me again.

He held my shoulders in a comforting way as he looked me in the eyes. "Let's get out of here, Kanzashi." He told me with such a gentle tone that I smiled as I lost myself in his eyes. My will to live suddenly came back to me the moment he said my name.

"Thank you," I whispered to him in gratitude.

"You're my friend." He told me before carrying me in his arms, bridal style. "I'd face the devil himself to protect my friends." He said to me in a passionate tone.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled on his chest, tears of joy flowing from my eyes. With me in his arms, I felt like the world itself revolved around me. Other than this angel, there is no one alive that can make me feel like this. He is my prince, he is my angel, and, when we survive this and if things go my way, he is going to be my husband.

My sister could have the Sarashiki Family, I just want him. I'm happy with just him in my life.

"Hold on tight, Kanzashi!" He told me before running towards the exit that he made, a white light surrounding his body. In the corner of my eyes, I could see wings of light growing on his back

I had never seen such a beautiful sight before in my life.

_**(Scene Change) (Sarashiki Matriarch POV)**_

In a military standard battleship near Japan's borders, the Sarashiki Matriarch was about to commit murder.

"Anything yet!" I asked in frustration as the urge to kill the captain of this ship increased ten folds. My daughter is with our family's mortal enemy and this people aren't working fast enough or hard enough to find her.

"I apologize, Sarashiki-dono, but we have yet to detect the ship." The sound of metal being ripped like paper echoed in the bridge. Everyone in the bridge, including me, glanced at Orimura-dono, and I swore I could see the devil in her eyes.

"Captain," Orimura-dono said in a calm tone. The captain flinched as he took a step back out of fear. The killing intent that Orimura-dono was emitting was suffocating everyone in the bridge. I'm surprised that everyone's still conscious, albeit barely. "The people who harmed my brother are still out there and Sarashiki-san's daughter is still their captive. I've been in this ship for four hours, waiting for results, but it seems that you lot take incompetence to a new level. I want blood, and if none of you can bring me results in the next hour, I will butcher everyone in this room." With every word, every letter, Orimura-dono's killing intent increased to the point that every glass in the room cracked.

This may be an exaggeration, but being around her felt like being held in the fist of a deity beyond the scope of my understanding. A feeling of insignificance, of standing up against, taunting, a being of infinite strength and power, of being crushed under the relentless, calculating gaze of Death itself washed over me and everything else around me. My eldest was right; his brother must be made of brass to endure this kind of presence.

The captain instantly took his seat and began barking orders to his crew. That woman knows how to motivate people and she's what, 19.

I summoned all my strength and will power to approach Orimura-dono. She looks ready to kill, and if looks could kill, I have no doubt that I would already be dead.

"Orimura-dono," I called nervously.

"Yes," She leaned on the wall and eyed me carefully. Her eyes were the eyes of a demon ready to protect or, in her case, kill.

"Thank you," I said, giving her a bow.

"Don't miss understand me, Sarashiki-dono, I am not doing this for you. I'm doing this because they harmed my brother." She said in a sharp tone and I could only nod in reply. Her reason didn't really matter, I was just glad she was helping me recover my daughter.

For the first time in my life, I felt completely helpless and the scariest part about this was that she was making me feel like this by just standing there and being her usual self.

"Sarashiki-dono," I looked up at her and flinched when her deadly eyes bore upon me. How could a human have those kinds of eyes? "When we face them, get your daughter and leave the fighting to me." She told me, her voice with dripping with anger.

"Why?" I couldn't' help but ask. I regretted asking when her eyes seemed to get more intense. Her pupils shrank and her iris grew.

"Because I can't guarantee you that I won't cut you down if you get in my way." I took several steps backward. I felt the air leave my lungs as she said those words. This woman, her looks could literally kill.

I could hear the doors suddenly being opened behind me, and instantly, the atmosphere in the room suddenly became heavier. It must be Orimura-dono's doing.

"Where is my brother?" She asked suddenly. My eyes widened considerably as I shifted my head to look at the new arrivals. My husband and eldest daughter, as well as Sakuno and her daughters, entered the bridge. My husband was standing upright, sweating a little while Sakuno was massaging her throat, the kids weren't fairing well as they were brought to their knees by the killing intent Orimura-dono was emitting.

My husband shifted a bit when the question was asked. _'This is not good,'_ I thought to myself.

"Your brother is well." Darling, you are going to have us all killed. Please don't make me regret marrying you.

The killing intent that Orimura-dono was emitting suddenly doubled and everyone in bridge collapsed to the ground, some of them even being knocked unconscious. Seriously, she can do that, SERIOUSLY. What is this woman made off?

"I'll ask again and you better give me a concrete answer." Did I just hear the metal creaking? "Where. Is. My. Brother?" My Beloved, you better answer her before she starts killing everyone within arm's reach.

My husband was about to open her mouth when my eldest spoke. "He became the White Knight." I was visibly surprised when I saw Orimura-dono's eyes widening.

"What?" She asked my eldest in shock.

Tatenashi took the deepest breath I ever seen her take before elaborating. "After burning his wound closed…" Why do I hear metal crumbling? Tatenashi dear, please be careful with your words. "He opened some passage and dragged himself to a hangar. When he reached the hangar, he knelt in front of a white I.S, begged it to lend him its power or something and suddenly he was piloting the I.S. He told us that he would go rescue Kan-chan before flying off." I'm impressed; my little Tatenashi gave an explanation to the devil without stuttering. Still, a male capable of piloting the I.S? Interesting.

Orimura-dono groaned a bit before slamming her fist on the hard steel behind her, giving the seven inch, reinforced steel a three feet wide dent. Was my youngest rescued by a family of Demigods or something? "TABANE!" She shouted loudly. Wasn't Tabane the creator of the I.S?

The large screen in bridge that showed only scanners suddenly turned off before the face of the creator of I.S appeared on the screen. I expected a lot of things from the creator of the I.S, but seeing her wearing a cheap western dress that resembled Alice in 'Alice in Wonderland' together with an apron and metallic bunny ears was not one of them. On a side note, her breasts look as big as mine.

[Hello!—This is everyone's favorite idol and the Goddess of Mad Wisdom Shinonono Tabane!] She gave a weird childish pose that made my eldest look giddy.

"Cut the crap, Tabane." Orimura-dono muttered as she literally threw the metal sheet behind her. "Where is my brother?"

[Ikkun, your rape-able brother? That Ikkun?] ***CRASH!* *SMASH!* **Did something crash outside? I think this ship would be torn apart just because we have a demigod on board.

"Tabane, are you tired of living already?"

[I have good news and bad news, which do you want to hear first?]

"The news that will tell me where my brother is." Somebody has a severe case of brother complex….. Why is Orimura-dono looking at me? OUCH, my knee suddenly hurts.

[Okay, good news first.] How could that girl smile in the face of the devil? [Good news: My first model's still way better than all of the I.S in the market, with the exception of Kurazakura.] Okay, how is that good news? "Bad news, Ikkun's being chase by five poorly created I.S'." The screen shifted and showed a white I.S flying three feet above sea water, weaving through gunfire. The pilot was holding on to a large broadsword, his arms across his chin causing the sword to rest on the right shoulder. It was an awkward way to fly.

"Why is he flying like that?" Orimura-dono asked with a frown.

The image once again change and I gasped in shock to see my daughter being held by Orimura-dono's brother. She was clutching on his neck tightly while his right arm was wrapped around my daughter's body protectively. The large broadsword was in that awkward position to block stray bullets that may hit my daughter, seeing that the I.S shield only protected the pilot.

"Where is this happening?" I asked with an urgent tone.

"Tabane. Coordinates, now." Orimura-dono ordered with a stern and worried tone.

Shinonono-san appeared in the bottom corner of the screen. The rabbit-like woman smiled a smile that causes a shiver to run up my spine. [No can do, Chi-chan. This is Ikkun's fight, not yours.] The hell with that!

"Shinonono-san, I do not care whose fight is this. That boy is with my daughter!" My husband shouted in outrage.

"Tabane, do not push my patience!" Orimura-dono snarled and I was visibly surprise that Shinonono-san was not even fazed by her.

[Chi-chan, I love you, you know that, but I adore Ikkun, more so than you can imagine. Now, I know Ikkun's weak compared to you, but let's be realistic, everybody's weak compare to you.] Shinonono-san said with a wide smile. [Now, Ikkun's piloting my White Knight, registered Core 001. Let me tell you this, Chi-chan: The only reason you're using Kurazakura is because Core 013 accepted you, the same way Core 001 accepted Ikkun.] I have no idea what that means, but the look of shock on Orimura-dono's face was unnerving.

[Chi-chan, you know me. I only care about 3 people, you know them all. I don't care if that girl dies in Ikkun's arms just as long as he lives.] I narrowed my eyes as I grabbed hold the Closed Form of my I.S, Elegant Lady. Those words felt like a hard slap on the face. [With that said, no need to worry Chi-chan, I'll pull them out the moment White Knight's shield get's reduce to 100.]

"The only time I'd entrust Ichika's life to you is when I am extremely and really desperate." The contempt in her voice was very surprising. They must know each other in a very intimate way.

Again, Orimura-dono found herself looking at me, and again my knee suddenly exploded in pain. Strange, I never had surgery in my knee before.

[Chi-chan, the moment my eldest accepted Ikkun is the moment you entrusted his very being to me.] Shinonono-san said with a gleeful tone. [But, because I love you, I'll give you the coordinates after twenty minutes.] She assured Orimura-dono before disappearing, allowing us to concentrate on the battle.

To say that I was impressed with Orimura-dono's brother would've been an understatement. For a beginner, he was doing well. A hail of gunshots, one after another, the attacks continued to rain down on him from all five I.S, and they were all shot precisely. Surprisingly, only a few actually managed to hit him. It was either his skills were topnotch for a beginner, those five weren't firing to kill or - better yet - they just weren't that skilled.

The one who was piloting a customized Razrushitel aimed her pistol sword at the boy, Ichika I think his name was, and fired four consecutive shots. Ichika-kun seemed to notice the attacks (or a better explanation would be that his I.S alerted him of the attacks) as he suddenly flew up to avoid the four railgun powered projectiles before a missile intercepted him. He seemed to realize that he couldn't avoid the attack and quickly embraced my daughter tightly with his right arm, blocking the missile and explosion with his body.

[ICHIKA!] Our eyes widened at the sound of my daughter's voice. [Are you okay?]

[I'm fine...] The boy answered in a weak tone, indicating that he was anything but. It seems that Shinonono-san hacked the White Knight I.S and allowed us to listen to every word they said. [What about you, are you hurt?] Ichika-kun is so sweet. If the situation wasn't so grim, I would have smiled.

[Ichika…] My daughter muttered in a gentle yet helpless tone. She was being affected by this boy's selflessness and courage and, truth be told, so was I.

He quickly recovered from the whiplash of the explosion and proceeded to dodge the hail of bullets and missiles that were now being fired at them. It seems that, with the White Knight I.S, Ichika-kun was able to dodge ordinary projectiles with ease and only being hit by a few stray bullets. The railgun's projectiles were giving him trouble, and understandably so. Railgun powered projectiles move at the speed of 5,400mph. Despite this, he continued to dodge the barrage of railgun powered projectiles fluidly. It was hard to believe he was supposed to be an amateur.

Ichika-kun quickly performed a sharp turn to avoid another barrage of missiles before cutting down a missile that nearly exploded in front of him. He moved the large broadsword in front of my daughter to shield my daughter from the rain of bullets coming from the rifles of to enemy . My heart ached in pain as I heard my daughter screaming.

With a quick burst of the White Knight's thrusters, he charged in towards his attackers, flying through the gunfire, and hit them with his shoulders before pushing them aside. He then performed a dive to the ocean surface before dematerializing the large broadsword, deploying a large cannon on his left arm. He aimed the cannon at the water and fired, the cannon releasing a red beam. The red beam hit the surface of the ocean, causing water to erupt upwards. The sudden burst of water temporarily gave him a small gap between him and his pursuers.

I release the breath that I did not know I was holding. Ichika-kun, for an amateur, is not that bad. Sure, he was running but the fact that he was dodging attacks from five heavy artillery type I.S' spoke volumes of his potential.

[Kanzashi, you didn't get hurt, right?] Regardless of facing extreme peril, he still cared for my daughter's well being. This boy is a rare one.

[Are you really this selfless? Do you even care what would happens to you?] My daughter asked in a sullen tone and I could see her hold onto the boy tightly, tears falling from her eyes.

"No, he doesn't." Orimura-dono muttered in frustration. She was clutching on the captain chair so hard that she was crushing the steel with her bare hands. That woman is something else entirely.

I could not see Ichika-kun's expression through his helmet, but I could guess that he had a solemn expression. [I don't care what happens to me, the only thing I care about right now bringing you back to your family in one piece.] He told, no, he promised my daughter in a determined voice.

The look on my daughter's face was heart wrenching, like something dawned to her that broke her heart. I fear that my daughter was about to do something that she would regret.

[Drop me...] ...My daughter has officially lost her mind.

"What- Kanzashi Sarashiki, what are you saying?" My husband shouted, but it seemed that the communication line was only one way. Tatenashi and Honne shouted as well, hoping that she would hear them.

Sadly, I understood where my daughter was coming from and I do not blame her for her request.

[Are you crazy?] No, but she was very close. My dearest daughter, you and I are going to have a long talk after this.

[No, but I've made my decision.] I groaned a bit as I leaned to my husband. [Your life's worth more than mine. I told you before, I'm just my Oneechan's replacement and if my parents have to choose between the two of us, they'd choose her. After all, my Oneechan's perfect, the perfect heir of the Sarashiki family, my parents said so themselves.]

My eyes widened, my heart broke, and I could feel tears falling from my eyes. Did my youngest really things of herself like that? I know we compare her to Tatenashi a lot, but I never would have thought that she would think something along those lines. Did she really think herself as Tatenashi-chan's substitute?

What have I done?

Beside me, I could hear my husband groaning in dread and my daughter let out a strangled cry. Those words affected them as well.

_**(Scene Change)(Kanzashi POV)**_

The fear in me disappeared when the realization hit me: Ichika, my beautiful angel, wouldn't give up. He'll continue to fight this losing battle because of me. I also realized that I'm still the target and that Ichika wouldn't live through this if he kept protecting me. I already made my decision. His life is worth more than mine, he can change this world; I can't. My mother once told me that sacrificing one's life to love is the best way to go down. Looks like I'll be seeing if those words were correct.

"Kanzashi, I never thought that you'd think so lowly of me." He muttered, startling me bit at how serious his voice was. "You're my friend. If you think, even for a second, that I'd abandon you, then you must be crazy. My nee-chan taught me better, she taught me to never abandon my friends. I won't abandon you, even if I die. I'll bring you back to your parents even if it kills me."

He's truly a saint in human flesh, an angel among angels. I expected this from him. I knew that he will not just let me go, he will not leave me to my maker just like that. He will fight for me, and that's the reason why he must let me go. He will fight for me and he will most likely die because of me. I cannot have that in my conscious.

"Ichika...thank you." I whispered before letting go of him.

"KANZASHI!" Ichika shouted and I smiled, thankful that he was still worried about me.

"I have no regrets. I love you, I'm sure of that now." I didn't know if he heard me, but the arm that was wrapped around my waist loosen thanks to the missile that hit him on the back.

The distance between me and the ocean surface wasn't that far, to be precise, it was barely ten feet. As I sunk to the ocean, my life flashed before my eyes: The day when I was born, the day when Honne was introduced to me, the days when I admired my sister all the way to the day I became jealous of her, the day I was kidnapped and the moment I met the angel that stole my heart. It all came to me in a flash of a second.

I smiled as I closed my eyes, content to what's going to happen to me. I could feel myself being suffocated slowly by the water and I offered no resistance to even float or to breathe. If I die, my angel lives and he won't be in danger anymore. A very good trade if I say so myself.

"YOU IDIOT!" I opened my eyes and was met by the sight of Ichika diving down to get me. He was still wearing his I.S, but the helmet was absent, giving me a clear view of his face. He was crying. Why's he crying?

He grabbed hold of my arm and I wanted to pull it away from his grasp, but I wasn't given the chance. He pulled my prone body towards him before giving me a kiss on the lips.

The moment our lips touched, I felt something unfamiliar course through my body. Warmth, life, joy, bliss, I couldn't describe the raw emotions and feelings that were currently coursing through my body. For the first time in my short life, I can say with full confidence that I'm content, blissful even.

The kiss ended after sometime and he gave me a stern look. I was holding my breath now, either it was by reflex or because it was because the kiss took my breath away, I didn't know.

I could see him sigh before one of his arms wrapped itself around my frame. He rocketed upwards and, before we could get out of the ocean floor, he thrust his right arm and dragged one of our attackers down to the ocean with us.

She was startled by this, but before she could recover, Ichika punched her on the face repeatedly before firmly grabbing hold of the woman's I.S. The I.S of our attacker glowed white before the machine forcibly ejected the pilot. I was shoved to the I.S by Ichika and information suddenly flooded my mind.

When the information settled in my mind, I suddenly found myself in an I.S, the same I.S that assaulted me and my family, the Razrushitel, much to my surprise. Ichika dragged me to the surface before throwing me behind him before he deflected countless bullets with his large broadsword, his helmet back on his head.

[Tabane-nee, the favor you owe me three years ago, I'm cashing it in right now.] I could hear Ichika exclaim through a communication link set up between our I.S. [Get Kanzashi to safety, I'll buy her some time.] I was taken aback by what he just said. He was going to be bait?

Before I could fully comprehend his words, the I.S that Ichika force me into suddenly moved without warning. [If Ikkun wishes it, so it shall be.] A disturbingly cheerful voice exclaimed and I found myself flying away from him at a high speed. I watched helplessly as he was bombarded by attacks from the four remaining I.S.

_**(Scene Change)(Ichika POV)**_

***WARNING* *WARNING* *WARNING* *WARNING* *SHIELD ENERGY REMAINING 120* *IS DAMAGE: HIGH***

Those words appeared in front of me and I couldn't help but groan in dread. Good news: Kanzashi's out of harm's way and I did what I wanted. Bad news: I have four skilled I.S pilots who are hell bent on destroying me. It's been twenty minutes since Kanzashi was taken to a safe location courtesy of Tabane-nee, twenty minutes have passed since a storm of bullets, missiles, and golden colored projectiles rained down on me. The armor of the White Knight took a lot of damage from that time span.

My four enemies circled me like a shark circling its prey. I readied my broadsword and waited for them to attack. If I'm going down, I'm taking them down with me.

"_**Not necessary, Black King." **_ I could hear Shiraki saying before the surroundings changed right before my eyes. The wide ocean and four enemies disappeared and were replaced by a ballroom made out of crystal. I was surprised when I found myself not mounting the White Knight anymore. Instead, I was wearing a pitch black, expensive looking tuxedo.

"_**You look dashing." **_ I turned my head to Shiraki and I was once again left breathless at how overwhelmingly beautiful she was. She was wearing a pure white gown and I couldn't help but blush when I saw her.

"You look amazing." I couldn't help but comment as I felt myself unconsciously move towards her. I know that I should be worried about the fact that four I.S' were about to rip me to pieces but, frankly, seeing Shiraki in front of me put me at ease. The sight of her beautiful self, her breathtaking beauty, made me forget about the one sided fight I was just in. She made me forget everything I know, everything about me, the only thing on my mind was her and, strangely, I'm okay with it.

She gave me an elegant smile before extending her arms at me. _**"Dance with me." **_Her arms looked so inviting, so comforting that I accepted her offer without any second thoughts. My right hand intertwined with her left while my left hand was placed firmly on her waist and her right hand was lying comfortably on my left shoulder.

A beautiful song echoed in the ballroom and our bodies moved according to its relaxing melody. I wasn't much of a dancer; in fact, I don't know how to dance. But, with Shiraki as my partner, I could dance quite well. I waltzed with her around the ballroom, our bodies locked in rhythmic and passionate movements. She followed my movements fluidly and gracefully, like we were perfectly in tune with each other, like my movements were her own and vice versa.

I was so enticed with our dance that I didn't notice the strange song disappearing until she pushed me down. I fell on a comfortable bed and I found myself suddenly naked from the waist up. She stared at me for a moment before white wings erupted on her back, unlike me, she was completely naked. She then laid over me, chest to chest, nose to nose; our bodies were so close that I could feel her heartbeat and breathing. It was intoxicating, so intoxicating that I thought I was losing my mind.

"_**Do you know the purpose of darkness?" **_She asked me out of nowhere while wrapping her arms around me, further pressing her body to mine. _**"Darkness is created for the simple purpose of protecting Light. Light is such a pure being, so pure, in fact, that something ruthless, something evil, must be created to preserve its purity, to protect its purity, that is where Darkness comes in; hence, why Darkness and Light are never separated."**_ She told me. She then pressed her forehead to mine, our lips only millimeters apart.

"_**You're my Light, I'm your Darkness, and I will protect you." **_I don't know how many times our lips met at that moment, but the kiss that she gave me was unlike anything she had given me before. This kiss filled me with power.

_**(Scene Change)(M POV)**_

I raised an eyebrow when the annoying White Knight rip-off suddenly stopped moving. For a supposed legendary I.S, the pilot was mediocre. The pilot's only talent was dodging and running while its fighting skill was non-existent. It was so laughable. I stayed behind while one of my so called comrades - more like cannon fodder - closed in towards the frozen I.S, a cannon on hand. I didn't know why, but I felt like approaching that I.S right now would be suicidal, which is strange considering the lack of talent that pilot possesses.

When she was close enough to fire point blank cannon shots, the stationary I.S suddenly burst back to life. My eyes widened as the White Knight threw a slash, too quickly for that idiot to react. The blow was able to cut her in half vertically, killing her in one, flawless movement.

I couldn't help but smile as the White Knight rip-off charged at us. "Looks like the party's begun." I commented gleefully as I flew away from the charging I.S, leaving my cannon fodders to fend for themselves. I need to see if that bitch actually knows how to use that sword.

They opened fire at the White I.S. I'll use this moment to say that their aim sucks. The White I.S dodged the barrage of attacks using sharp turns and amazing reflexes, and with sudden acceleration, it appeared in front of the two idiots. One of them was able to back away (lucky her), but the other tried to engage the White I.S in close range combat. She's dead.

The lone Razrushitel deployed its close range weapon, a combat knife, and tried to stab the White I.S. With a simple flick of its wrist, the White I.S disarmed the knife from Razrushitel. The idiot tried to back away, most likely to get into firing range if that rifle's anything to go by, but was prevented when the White I.S thrust one of its hands and grabbed her neck. The massive broadsword of the White I.S emitted a golden glow before it was swung in a wide arc.

I couldn't help but laugh as I watched her head drop to the sea below. This girl's my kind of girl, a pity I have to kill her. I brought my pistol-sword up and waited for an opportunity.

The pilot of the White I.S turned her attention to my last remaining cannon fodder. By her expression, my cannon fodder saw the face of the White I.S pilot through her helmet. She was scared shitless. Good, scared bait's the best bait.

I took my aim as the White I.S charged in towards my cannon fodder. Because of her panic, she fired blindly at the White I.S, bullets sailing past it as not one shot hit its mark. By the way, I've never seen such pathetic accuracy with a gun before. I could fire a gun ten times more accurate blindfolded. I shook my head and waited for the pilot of the White I.S to approach her and finish her off.

I'll admit that the pilot of the White I.S got way better in a short period of time. I waited patiently for the White I.S to reach a certain distance between her and the cannon fodder. When the distance was 4 meters and the White I.S was about to swing its sword, I fired. The predator's always at its most vulnerable when attacking, a thing I learned during my days of training.

My shot hit the White I.S on its helmet, causing the protective head gear to break. It immediately halted its attack, the blade stopping just a few inches from beheading my bait. Damn, I should've fired after that cut. Oh well, no sense crying over spilled milk.

The pilot of the White I.S turned her head at me, giving me a clear view of her face. I instantly noticed two things.

One, she's actually a he.

Two, it was my little brother.

I gaped in shock. I thought my brother died when that bullet shrapnel pierce him on the chest? He glanced at me with lifeless eyes and I couldn't help but….smile sincerely.

I hate him; I hate him because nee-san chose him over our family. How could my strong nee-san choose a weak, little punk over her family? Also, through the years, I noticed my nee-san's slowly getting softer. It sickens me, how could she not see the boy is holding her down?

Since the day I laid eyes on him (I was three years older than him, by the way), I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill him to free my nee-san from her prison. I knew that once he died, my nee-san's free to reach her full potential. That is why I was slightly happy to see him get pierced by that stray steel. I was satisfied to be done with him.

Seeing him alive before my eyes, I should be angry. I should be angry because my nee-san's shackle still exists. Strangely, though, I'm not angry, I'm actually happy to see him alive. Seeing him kill like that, with such skill and such finesse, made me happy to have him as a brother. In fact, I could feel my body hitting up in bliss.

My brother's so much like me and nee-san. He has nee-san's skill with a sword and my ruthlessness to kill, a perfect combination of Chifuyu-nee's skill and my disregard for life.

I watched him turned his attention back to the cannon fodder, who was stupid enough to fire at him, and continued his attack He moved in close and grabbed her throat again, I watched gleefully as the stupid cannon fodder squirmed in fear under my brother's grip. My little brother raised his massive sword, the white broadsword now glowing with golden energy, and brought it down swiftly, cutting down the fool and killing her.

I was beyond elated. He looked cute while killing that fool. So cute, in fact, that I want to capture him and keep him in my room back home. I could do so many things to him. Yes, so many things. I always wanted a brother, a brother that I could have my way with and he's good looking enough, I guess.

Yes, capture him, hide him from the two idiots I call parents, and have my way with him for the next eternity or so. Yeah, that sounds good.

My cute, little, rape-able, brother slowly approached me, his sword by his side, ready to strike. I smiled at how brave my brother was, stupidly brave, but brave nonetheless, for even thinking of fighting with me. He's good, but I could still trash him. I removed my visor and gave him my patented smile (a sadistic smile filled with malice).

I was delighted when he froze on the spot at the full sight of my face. Yes, I have a huge resemblance to nee-san. I opened and extended my arms to him. "Come to Madoka-neechan, Ichika-Otōto." I invited him, wanting to hold my little brother for the first time.

I was so excited to hold him….but it was prevented by one thing, and that something was a massive, compressed, air blade that blasted me from the side and threw me for at least 10 meters. I vaguely registered the IS warning me that my shields were at zero percent.

I glared at my surroundings and readied my weapon. Who dares interrupt my heart warm meeting with my cute brother?

"Yare, yare, yare, this is the reason why I prefer Kurazakura to you, White Knight. You're too independent." A voice that caused my heart to flutter in joy echoed in my surroundings. My beautiful nee-san's here. Yes! A family reunion.

I glanced at where my cute little brother was hovering (I am so going to rape him one of these days) and I was surprised to see nee-san holding him in her arms. She was in her Kurazakura I.S, the black armor of the I.S. gleaming threateningly.

She tapped my little brother's forehead with her fingers and, instantly, the White I.S that he was using disappeared. Now that I think about it, how could he pilot an I.S, being a boy and all?

I also noticed a good comparison between us three. Ichika-otōto's the sunlight; I'm twilight, and nee-san's midnight. White, Grey, and Black. All mix into one glorious family.

Hmmmh, maybe I should check on that when I give him a 'full body examination'. "Nee-san, over here." I called gleefully. My call was answered by another air blade being hurled at me. This time, I dodged to the right. A vacuum blade made by nee-san would rip my body and I.S to shreds without an I.S shield protecting me.

"Madoka," Nee-san said in a deadly tone. "Because we have history together, I'm allowing you to run." Nee-san's so sweet.

"Okay, Nee-san. Can I ravish Ichika-otōto before I go?" I asked hopefully.

This time, I was met by a cyclone vacuum. It's still a mystery how nee-san can do those types of attacks while using a sword that only has the Barrier Void Attack ability. I suddenly remembered that Yukihira's a sword, and as long as nee-san has a sword, then the air itself is as good as your enemy.

I was barely able to avoid the cyclone that nee-san sent me. I wonder what her problem is? Isn't nee-san glad to see her imouto? Oh well, that's not important right now.

"Come on, nee-san" I flew to my left to avoid a crescent shaped air blade. "I just want to rape him for 12 hours, I promise to return him after I'm done with him." Nee-san's infamous slicing spiral wind attack grazed my arm armor, ripping it off. The attack was so accurate that it completely cut off the armor from my shoulder down to my hand without even giving me a wound.

"You have five seconds to get out of my sight." Nee-san warned me as she prepared to strike. Even with one hand, nee-san can create pretty strong vacuum blades.

I instantly realized that nee-san might still be affected by being abandoned by those idiots, and talking to her right now might result in pain (For both of us). I conceded and flew away from her.

Under the star filled night, sunlight, twilight, and midnight met.

And I, the twilight of the family, will one day take the sunlight for myself.

_**(Scene Change)(Chifuyu POV)**_

"You two better get your daughters off my brother." I hissed in irritation. An hour had passed since that incident and my brother was finally asleep. He was clearly exhausted, having fought with a wound that big which was now a big scar on his chest. Also, having use the White Knight I.S, which was physically taxing (I should know) for more than seven hours, and being possessed by I.S core 001 (I'm going to have a talk, a very violent talk, with Tabane later) had taken a lot out of him. He was sleeping peacefully, a serene expression on his face.

I would've found this cute if it weren't for the fact that those two blue haired brats were sleeping on my brother's chest. I don't like them, especially the weak, bespectacled one. Because of her insecurities, and that stunt she pulled during her rescue, I almost lost my brother, and to Madoka, of all people.

"They look cute." Their maid muttered. I glared at the woman and she instantly left the room.

Their parents reacted according to my demands and took their daughters off my brother. My eyebrow twitch when I notice that bespectacled girl holding on to my brother rather tightly and I felt annoyed when I saw her snuggling to his chest.

"Get. That. Girl. Of. My. Brother. NOW." I snarled as I deployed Yukihira. They took note of my tone and hurriedly removed her off my brother. She whimpered when she got separated, but she didn't wake up. Good, I have half a mind to murder that snot nosed brat.

"Orimura-dono, thank you for your assistance and please give our family's gratitude to your brother when he wakes." The Patriarch of this fuck-up family said in a noble tone.

"Thank you for the room." I'm tired and I want to rest.

"It is the least we can do." The Matriarch replied casually. "We owe that boy a great deal."

No, you don't. My brother's an idiot. He'd sacrifice is life for a stranger without any seconds thoughts. That's his biggest weakness...and what I love most about him.

"Drop us off at our house tomorrow morning and please don't disturb us." I requested calmly. I really want to put all of this behind me.

"Of course." The patriarch said with a bow before walking away, his oldest in his arms.

"By the way, Orimura-dono, we are moving into your town soon." The matriarch said and I suddenly froze. What did she mean she was moving into our town? Didn't she get us into enough trouble?

I narrowed my eyes at her instantly. "I am almost afraid to ask, but why?"

The matriarch smiled at me before giving her youngest daughter a fond glance. "My daughter found love; I won't separate her from her first love."

"That brat's ten years old. What does she know about love?" I asked her passively like I didn't care all that much. Inwardly, I wanted to rip both their heads off.

She didn't answer me and just walked away, whispering something to her sleeping daughter.

I frowned as I closed and locked the door of our temporary room. The Sarashiki family's an influential family. They practically run, in the shadows, the economy and politics of Russia and Japan. Them knowing my brother's ability to pilot an I.S may result in a problem and their daughter being interested in my brother doesn't sit well with me.

"...No," I muttered under my breath, no one will take him away from me. He belongs to me.

I have no family but my brother. I only have a brother. I only have a brother. A brother that I nourished since he was a little baby, a brother that took all of my cruel methods and mistook them for tough love, a brother who stood by my side regardless of my cold demeanor and overwhelming strength, a brother who takes care of households chores because I can't, a brother who strives to be strong because of the illusion that he has no right to stand beside me if he's weak, a brother that I'll never let go, a brother that I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with, a brother that I've raised to be my husband, and more importantly, a brother that I'd kill and die for.

I smiled at the sleeping form of my brother. He looked so peaceful and cute that I cannot resist it. I remove my top and my bra, allowing my breasts to bounce because from the lack of restrains. I don't care if I exposed my breasts; I checked the room before hand and there weren't any hidden cameras so doing this in this room is okay.

I went to bed and cradled his head in my arms. "I'll never let you go." I ripped my brother's shirt before pressing my expose breast to his chest. "You belong to me." I whispered before enveloping his lips in mine. I laid his head on a pillow and proceeded to ravage his mouth before wrapping my arms around his head and deepening the kiss.

Even though my brother didn't regain consciousness, I heard him moan into the kiss as well. I was glad; his moans and whimpers meant that I wasn't the only one who was enjoying this sinful act. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I pinned his body and pressed my body into his even more, I moaned silently as I felt my naked chest on his. My tongue entered his mouth and entwined with his, sucking hard on it.

I pulled back as the need for oxygen finally overcame me, a trail of saliva between our lips. I took a deep breath before kissing my brother again, this time longer and with more passion.

This isn't decent. This is immoral. This is a sin. A sister shouldn't love her brother like this; siblings shouldn't lust for each other. But frankly, I don't give a damn about what society thinks about my affection for my brother.

So what if I love my brother, not as a brother but as a man? I know for a fact that my brother's admiration towards me surpasses that of an ordinary sister.

So what if I want to keep him forever? My brother promised me to never leave my side for as long he lived.

So what if I've been training him since he was six to be my husband? He doesn't seem to mind my harsh treatment; in fact, he's already a good house husband.

So what if I don't want to entrust him to other women? He is much more selfish than me in that regard. I know that he scared off all my suitors during junior high and high school. He's so sweet.

So what if I want to marry my brother and carry his children? Inbreeding was considered legal before.

Me doing this to my brother - kissing him while he was sleeping - wasn't wrong. He's mine, he belongs to me, he's my brother, and I'm his sister. It is my God given right to have my way with him.

My whole life has been filled with darkness. In the midst of this darkness. A path of light exists-outside of the light, nothing can be seen, nothing exists. I-am one who runs in the midst of that light. And that light is my brother.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 is done, Sorry if it's late, school took a lot from me and my BETA….<strong>_

_**Once again, I would like to thank my BETA **__**vendetta543**__** for taking time to edit this fic….**_

_**By the way, I am going to do things differently….I'll make sure that this fic is not an ordinary I.S fic…..**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**WHITE KNIGHT**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR: FIVE YEARS LATER: School Days: Part 1**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own IS: Infinite Stratos, but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

[Calling]: Communication through communication link or phone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Kanzashi POV)<strong>_

"Everyone's here, right? Then let's start the SHR (student homeroom meeting)-"

Being the homeroom teacher, the green haired woman stood in front of the blackboard as she earnestly smiled at everyone. I didn't know why but, for the life of me, I already disliked her for some reason I couldn't understand.

She had a petite figure, and if she wasn't wearing those kinds of clothes, I would've mistaken her for a student in the same year as I am or a sempai at the very least. This school should really set a dress code for their teachers. Our sensei wearing clothes that don't match her body just made her look even more petite, and her breasts size isn't proportional to her body at all. I don't even want to describe those large olive eyes of her and those hazy glasses. She looks like a kid being forced into adult clothes. And by the looks my classmates were giving her, I'm not the only one who thinks of that.

"M-My name is Maya Yamada. Please call me Sensei or Maya-sensei from now on." She bowed slightly as she introduced herself. Why's she so nervous? It's not like we're going to bite or anything.

On a side note, Honne looks impressed with our sensei's fashion sense...but considering her taste in clothes, it's very understandable.

"N-N-Now, l-l-l-let's move on to self-introductions. Mm, we'll go by seating arrangements." She said before starting to call our names. Her voice was stuttering, which made her look more like a shy sempai trying to make friends than a teacher.

As I halfheartedly listen to the introductions of my classmates, and allowed myself to drift into my memories. Five years - give or take a couple of months - since that kidnapping incident. It's been that long since I met the love of my life, Ichika Orimura.

In the past five years, I've had the pleasure of watching him grow from a wonderful boy to a magnificent man. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of him. He changed me for the better; he showed me things that I couldn't even imagine. Because of him, I'm alive today and I became strong in my own way.

It's been 5 five years, but my feelings for him haven't lessened at all. I love him, and I knew that ever since I was 10 years old. I know some might think I'm just overflowing things and this is just me being grateful to him for saving my life, but I'm sure of my feelings for him.

Then again, I also toned down my calling him of angel. I need to see him as a person I love, not some kind of holy figure that's unreachable to me. Childish fantasies should be cast aside, and that's one of them.

One of the reasons I'm here in this academy is to be together with him and also to further my skills as an I.S pilot. I know for a fact that his sister won't give away him away without a fight. I've already come to terms that if I want to win, I need to beat the ultimate boss, and that boss happens to be the two time Mondo Grosso champion, a woman who's known for her unrivalled skills and power. I have a lot of ways to go, but I don't care how tall the mountain or how hard the journey is, the prize to be gained is worth the trouble.

One of the other reasons is to make my family proud of me. I don't feel bitter about my onee-san being better than me at a lot of things anymore. Still, that doesn't mean I shouldn't try my best for both myself and my family.

"Kanzashi Sarashiki." I heard the teacher call me. I guess it's my turn, how troublesome.

I stood up casually, and because I'm seated in the middle front seat of the class, I could feel all eyes directed at me. I'm used to people looking at me like this, so I just ignored them proceeded with my introduction. "My name is Kanzashi Sarashiki; I'm 15 years old and the current I.S Representative Candidate of Japan. Please do not treat me differently; I am, after all, still a student regardless of my status as an I.S Representative Candidate. All of us are in the same boat; we are here in this establishment to learn to control the I.S." I said with some overtly formal wording and bowed before taking my seat.

I could still feel eyes behind my back and I did my best to ignore those looks. I don't really care what they think of me.

"Kanzashi-chan, can you repeat that, but a bit livelier this time." I snapped my head up only to see Ichika smiling at me uneasily. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt under it, a silver tie, and black slacks. He looked nervous and uneasy, but that didn't diminish his good looks.

I smiled brightly at him, my eyes shining with bliss at the very sight of him. He waved at me before entering the room, staggering a bit. The room was filled with tension as the sight of a male suddenly caught everyone's attention.

As glad I was at the sight of him, a thought suddenly struck me: Ichika had already graduated last year from I.S Academy…No, that's not it. The correct statement is that he already finished all of the I.S related courses in the curriculum. By all means, he should be finishing the non-I.S related courses by now.

Because of _that _incident, an incident that happened three years after I met him, Ichika was forced to show the world his ability to pilot an I.S, triggering a chain of events that I really don't want to remember. Again, I blame his other sister, the psychotic one. Seriously, Ichika's the only sane person in his entire family.

Ichika turned his attention to Yamada-sensei and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Maya-san, the meeting took a bit longer than originally planned." He bowed slightly as he apologized.

"No worries, Ichika-kun, I understand." I frowned when I saw Yamada-sensei's eyes. Why did it soften considerably when she looked at him, and why's she fidgeting?

"That's Chifuyu-nee." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Can't live with her, you can't live without her." He muttered quietly before facing the class of 30 females. He sighed dejectedly as he scratched his head. "Hello everyone," He greeted with a nervous voice and a forced smile.

Yamada-sensei, noticing Ichika's expression, stepped in front of him. "Everyone, this is Ichika Orimura, my assistant and the Vice Homeroom Teacher of this class." Yamada-sensei introduced him to the whole class and I couldn't help but gawked in surprise.

When Ichika told me that his sister gave him a task in I.S Academy, I never, even in my wildest dream, would've ever thought that he'd be acting as an instructor in I.S Academy. I know that Ichika had already finished all I.S related curriculum, but I never expected that hard to please sister of his would give him this kind of responsibility.

But still, this explains why he's been so jumpy for the last two weeks. Because of his status as the only male that could pilot an I.S, a lot of organizations in the world would love to have him. A lot of people would probably kill to have a look of his biological data.

So in order to protect Ichika from those sharks, that woman - who has too many connections for her own good - forced her own brother to teach in this all-girls academy. This is all speculation, of course. Then again, it makes sense considering what's happening right now.

Why does this entire scenario sound familiar? I'm pretty sure we're a high school, not a middle school.

There was a brief silence after Ichika's introduction that lasted for five solid seconds…and then the entire classroom exploded.

Not literally, of course. That would've been very bad.

"What kind of joke is this?" A blonde girl asked in outrage, but she was drowned out by the shouts of most of my classmates who were too open-minded for my taste.

"OH MY GOD! ITS HIM, ITS REALLY HIM!"

"THE PRINCE, IT'S THE REAL PRINCE, ICHIKA-DONO, THE REAL ICHIKA-DONO!"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, GOD!"

"HE LOOKS SO MUCH BETTER IN PERSON THAN IN TV!"

"HIS EYES LOOKS SO BEAUTIFUL!"

I stiffened at the sound of that compliment. Those who didn't know Ichika before that incident often mistook a certain characteristics of his. After that kidnapping incident, his eyes changed from a dark brown to light lavender. I don't know why that happened, but Ichika didn't seem to mind the sudden change, in fact, he seemed happy with his new eye-color. Still, I find it strange for his eyes to change color that suddenly. Although, his eyes did become more beautiful, I'll admit that much.

Ichika sighed dejectedly after hearing the screams of most of my classmates and I think I understood the reason why. Ever since the day his ability to pilot an I.S was brought out to the public and the fame he received from that _incident_, people started calling him "Prince". He hated that moniker, but if he wanted to change that, he'd have to change his fighting style, and that's probably not gonna happen anytime soon.

"You think Chifuyu-nee's still angry at me for scratching Kurazakura's armor." He mumbled to me. The two us were three feet apart, but I could still hear him.

"Let's talk later, okay." I told him. I could tell being forced by that woman to be a teacher in this academy's really stressful. I dislike his sister, I'm not afraid to admit that.

When Ichika was fourteen, that woman forced him to attend I.S Academy. Sure, I understand the reasoning why he was a year early in attending I.S Academy, but she should've done something to protect him more when he was enrolled to protect him. It's like dangling a red cape in front of a bull. That woman cost me 210 days' worth of Ichika's time.

I scanned the room for a moment to measure the reactions of my classmates and frowned at the star struck expressions that most of my classmates were giving him. Another reason why I hate that woman: She has no hesitation in throwing her own flesh in blood to the sharks. My eyes narrowed as I gazed at a blonde woman who voiced her objection earlier. She is glaring at him and her fingers were clenched tightly. And that other girl, with the long black hair tied with a green base and black stripes was staring at him with a strange look.

Please tell me that girl is not one of his accursed fangirls.

My musings were interrupted when the bell rang. "Oh my, SHR is over. Okay, our duty for the coming year will be to teach all of you in the operations and controls of the I.S. I know it's troubling, and probably insulting to learn from someone in the same age as all of you here, but I can say with confidence that I'm somewhat qualified to teach in this academy. So please, bear with me." Ichika-kun exclaimed gently with a small, halfhearted smile.

"Everyone, we'll have you people memorize the basics of IS within the next 6 months. After that, it's the practicals, so you have to memorize the basic maneuvers within half a month. Okay? If any of you has problems with any of the basics, please don't be afraid of asking myself or Ichika-kun. We have those maneuvers drilled into us." Understatement in Ichika's case, considering that sister of his drilled and beat those maneuvers to his body.

"By the way, before we're dismissed. Sarashiki-san." Ichika called me. There's an up and down side of this arrangement. Upside: For the next year, I'll be able to see Ichika every day. Downside: He's force to be formal with me and will call me by my last name in public. Oh well, the good outweighs the bad.

"Yes, Ichika-sensei?" Hm, I like the sound of that.

"Some of the technicians of the Sarashiki Corporation are here. They told me to tell you that they need to talk to you about your Personal I.S." Ichika said before giving me a subtle hand sign.

According to my parents, my Personal I.S should be finish by the end of the month, and that the deadline's already fixed. With that knowledge alone, I understand the hidden meaning behind his words: He wants to talk to me. I was happy at the fact that he needed me to be his support in this environment.

"Thank you, sensei, I'll make sure to attend to that as soon as possible." I gave Ichika a wink and we both smiled in unison.

I'm Kanzashi Sarashiki, and I'm currently Ichika's best friend. That means I'm already halfway there.

_**(Scene Change)(Ichika POV)**_

I led Kanzashi in one of the rooftops of one of the building in I.S Academy. When we arrived, I groaned loudly before slumping onto the nearest wall. "Be a teacher, Chifuyu-nee says, the pay you'll get will be worth it, she says." I muttered coherently, ignoring the amused look my best friend was giving me. "I still can't believe I allowed Chifuyu-nee talk me into taking this job."

"You **are** considered a genius, you know." I couldn't help but give my best friend an exaggerated look. "I'm serious." She giggled slightly. "You finished this Academy's three year curriculum in one year. That kind of grabs peoples' attention and show's you're a great pilot." She added, and I couldn't help but correct her.

"I beg to differ, my blue haired friend. Me finishing the three year curriculum of this school didn't show off my skills as an I.S pilot, it showed off Chifuyu-nee's ability to teach the most incompetent idiot to be an adequate pilot." I interjected with a sigh. After Chifuyu-nee's one year stint in Germany, she began teaching me the finer aspects of I.S piloting. She taught me the fundamentals, and the principles of I.S as well as the basic maneuvers, all of which she drilled and beat into my body. According to her, I'm a person that learns well through my body. That probably explains why half my brain cells are all dead and why my body is very tolerant to pain.

"So, you're a teacher?" She asked after a few seconds.

"Interim teacher, actually." I admitted with a sigh. "I finished all the I.S related things in the curriculum, but I still need to finish the none-I.S related subjects to fully graduate and get my diploma."

"Then why were you given an internship?" Kanzashi asked me as she sat near me. "If you still have things to learn, isn't it better to stay as a student?"

"I agree with you there, but we're one instructor short, and according to most of the instructors here, I'm good enough to teach you guys any I.S related subjects, except C.I.S.I.S." I mumbled begrudgingly.

"C.I.S.I.S?" She titled her head to the side in confusion. I forgot, she's probably never heard of it.

"Computer Information Sciences of Infinite Stratos." I clarified. "This subject's matter explains the computer aspects of I.S. The subject involves everything that's computer related in I.S, it explains the mainframe, data-structures, OS, and the like of the I.S." I elaborated before shuddering. "Barely passed that subject," I recalled.

"Can you tell me the I.S subjects this year? I want to be prepared." Kanzashi requested with a curious tone.

I don't see the harm in telling my friend about this. They should be receiving the term plans soon, after all. "First Years have three I.S related subject this semester: I.S Fundamentals 1, I.S Combat 1, and Basic I.S Architecture. In the second semester, another three I.S related courses: I.S Fundamentals 2, I.S Combat 2, and M.A.I.S. M.A.I.S stands for Military Assistant of Infinite Stratos, it's a subject that teaches the students about the military aspect of I.S as well as the laws pertaining to I.S." I informed her before looking thoughtful. "Each subject's the prerequisite of another, which means all the subjects are related to each other." I thought of my classmates that are second years right now. I wonder how would they react if they saw me teaching them. I shuddered a bit; I didn't want to think of that.

Kanzashi nodded, seemingly memorizing the subjects that I elaborated. "Basic I.S Architecture, are you guys going to teach us how to assemble an I.S?"

"No. Basic I.S Architecture is like Computer Architecture; it teaches the students the most appropriate equipment that should fit a specific type of I.S. The subject matter is mostly about equalizers and the effect of added equipment to an I.S. By the end of the subject matter, you guys will have to assemble a basic component of an I.S." I explained, remembering the time I took that subject. Shiraki was instrumental in my passing of that subject. Hey, it's not cheating...I think.

"All in all, we have six I.S related subject this year." She concluded.

"Yeah, and during your Second year's first semester, you guys will only have one: I.S Combat 3. That semester's used to finish all the none-I.S related subjects. Second semester of your Second year and the rest of your Third Year will focus solely on I.S."

"And you'll be guiding us all the way, right?" She asked me rather hopefully, and I couldn't help but give her an unsure smile.

"According to Chifuyu-nee, it depends. The contract I've been assigned to says that I can be a regular once I finish all my remaining subjects and if my performance as a teacher is adequate enough." That and I never really see myself as being a good teacher.

My attention was diverted away from Kanzashi when I heard the sound of movements. And yes, it's possible to hear movements, just ask Chifuyu-nee. I stood up and quietly moved towards the door of the roof and opened it.

"Kyaah!" A familiar girl fell sideways to the hard concrete, and I couldn't help but grin when I recognized who it was.

"Houki, it's been a while." I greeted her with an enthusiastic voice. She stood and straightened herself before giving me a glare, her face reddening a bit.

Standing in front of me is my childhood friend who I last saw six years ago, Shinonono Houki. The girl I learned kendo with at the same dojo. Her hairstyle's still the ponytail from before. Her more than shoulder-length hair is tied together with one single white ribbon (Shinonono dojo is a half-shrine).

Even though her height's the average of girls of her age, her practicing kendo for these long years has given her a taller shape. According to her, she was born with her resentful glare... no, even though the possibility of being hated by her isn't zero. Actually, during the name calling, it wasn't an illusion that she was angry.

My impression of Houki's someone that reminds you of a katana that grows sharper over the years and gets stronger.

Houki glared at me intently before letting out a sigh. "Sensei." She said slowly. I swear, I'll never get use to people as old as me calling me that.

"Houki, don't call me sensei in private, will you?" I told her with a pleading tone before remembering something I read in an article just a year ago. "By the way, Houki. Last year, you won the world kendo championship, right? Congratulations." I congratulated her cheerfully.

"..."

After Houki heard me say that, her mouth immediately became a 'へ' shape and her cheeks turned red. ...Huh? Why is she angry? I was obviously complimenting her, wasn't I?

"Why do you know that?" She asked, her cheeks regaining their natural color.

"You say why, I saw it in the newspaper..." I answered her

"Wh-why did you see it in something like newspapers?" She demanded in a loud voice. Gyah, why are you being so angry, Houki? Can't someone read the newspaper?

"Well, the newspaper is a form of mass media that people read to gather information, and I really hated watching the news that year." Last year, when I entered I.S Academy, most of the news that was broadcasted to the world involved me and it got old real fast. Also, even though I haven't heard you speak for a long time, you haven't changed a bit. Still talking like a man, like a warrior, I suppose.

"Ichika-kun." I turned my head to see Kanzashi giving Houki a curious look. "Who's she?"

"Ah yes, introductions. Kanzashi-chan, this is Houki, I learned kendo with her and she's also a childhood friend. Houki, this is Kanzashi-chan, she's my best friend." I introduced the two and I suddenly felt the atmosphere tensing.

"I see." Kanzashi muttered as she took a couple of steps forwards, stopping right in front of Houki. "You're that swordswoman prodigy that Ichika-kun's been telling me about." Kanzashi muttered and I could tell that she was measuring Houki's worth. As expected from a girl that came from a high-class family.

"Swordswoman prodigy!" Houki muttered, her face suddenly taking another shade of red. "He called me swordswoman prodigy..." That **is** what you are, Houki. Back when we were kids, you couldn't defeat me because your strikes were weak and your attack patterns were predictable. But in terms of technique and overall skills, she was superior to me.

Finally, I noticed the aggressive attitude changed to an uneasy, and now inconceivably excited, unbelievable girl. "It's been a long time since we have seen each other. Even though it's been six years, I still recognized you immediately." I told her as I ruffled her hair.

"Eh...?"

"You still have the same hairstyle." While saying this, I caressed her hair, and Houki's face instantly turned pink again.

"Baka! A-A teacher shouldn't be touching his students like this!" She told me with an audible tone, and I quickly retracted my hand. She has a point; I don't want rumors about me to spread.

"You know, a girl who doesn't acknowledge happiness is lower than dirt." Kanzashi commented coolly while giving Houki a sharp look. "I do hope that the two of us will get along in that matter." Kanzashi grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Houki. "And I'll take this time to say I'm his best friend, so I rank higher than you." She added with a tone that confused me. Rank, what rank? Are we competing for something now?

Houki narrowed her eyes at Kanzashi, and I was suddenly reminded of Chifuyu-nee's eyes when we're sparring. "I knew him since we were 6 years old. I think I rank higher than you." Houki replied in the same tone. Seriously, what's this ranking thing they're talking about? Didn't they just meet each other?

Both of their eyes right now were the eyes of a hunter that's in the process if gauging their prey, measuring the threat level.

***Ding-Dong-Dang-Dong.***

Uh-oh, time's already passed. The bell announcing the second period rang, and the tension that was around me disappeared a bit. "Okay ladies, let's get back to class." I told them as I gently removed my arm from Kanzashi's grasp. "By the way, I'm a teacher and, regardless if you two are my friends, I can't give you two any leeway." I informed them before they hold it against me if I give them low marks.

Houki gave me a look, the same look that she gives people whenever they insulted her. I took a step back, knowing that look was usually a prelude to a punch. "I don't need special treatment." She told me while letting out an indignant ***huff.***

Kanzashi on the other hand, just patted my shoulder. "I'll make you proud." She told me with a smile. Kanzashi rarely smile's, but whenever she does, she shines more than any stars in the night sky.

_**(Scene Change) (Normal POV)**_

Ichika was sweating nervously as he stood in front of his class. Yamada-sensei, his partner and his superior, was seated in the front corner of the room, giving him an encouraging smile. In front of him was his class of 30 females. Most of them were looking at him with curious and interested eyes that Ichika constantly received ever since his ability to pilot an I.S was discovered and brought out to the public.

"Okay class; let's begin with the first lecture of the semester. This subject is called I.S Fundamentals 1." Ichika announced and most of the eyes of his students gleamed in anticipation.

'_I should have just taken Sarashiki-sama's offer.' _Ichika thought wearily before glancing at his best friend and his childhood friend, the two giving him different response. Houki was giving him a look that clearly says "Get on with it, you idiot" and Kanzashi mouthed the words "Good Luck" and "You can do it" with a small smile. Taking a deep breath - and ignoring those eyes that were, for him, stripping him of his skin - he began the lecture.

"I know that most of you here are well aware of the basics of I.S, considering that most of you here had taken a small course about I.S, but for formalities sake, we'll have a small recap." Ichika said, using the voice that his sister taught him to use in front of a crowd.

_**(Scene Change) (Ichika POV)**_

I know that I'm standing in the middle of the classroom, but it still feels unnatural for every single student to give their undivided attention to the teacher...except if the teacher's Chifuyu-nee. For her, either you pay attention or you die...very painfully.

And if I don't start my lecture, Chifuyu-nee will force me to smile and I'll end up in the hospital again, nursing a concussion and several broken bones. I must avoid that at all costs! "Now, the Infinite Stratos, or I.S as they're usually called, are powered exoskeletons which were originally meant for out space exploration until they were converted to power suits that surpass every contemporary weapons and weapon systems of its time. Designed by Tabane Shinonono, the woman who possesses the greatest and maddest mind of her time. I should know, I spent six months being her lab rat." Funny, I wasn't joking yet most of my students are laughing like I said some kind of joke.

Although, Houki gave me a glare that clearly states that we would have a talk later. Heh, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it.

"At the beginning, when the I.S was first proposed it was scoffed at and few people paid it any attention, but it changed during the White Knight Incident. I won't be elaborating on that incident since this isn't a history class, instead, I'll recount the impact of that incident." I snapped my fingers, showing them the image of a document.

"Now, after that incident that showcased the power of the I.S, the Alaska Treaty is born. There are a lot of laws written in treaty that pertains to I.S, but the main point is this: The I.S shall never be used for military combat and existing IS technology must be equally distributed to all nations, to prevent any one nation for dominating the others. Also, the basis operations of I.S have to be witnessed by the country. This Academy's the byproduct of that law. Further explanation will be in the second semester, provided that you past every I.S related course in the first semester." I don't want to talk about that treaty because I might say some bias comments. After all, that treaty put my country at a disadvantage.

"As stated earlier, I.S deployment and operations must be known by the country that you're in, if no permission is granted, we have to pursue criminal responsibilities. In laments terms: If I.S pilots deploy their I.S without proper permits or permission to the government, it'll be considered an act of terrorism and the military of that government has the right and jurisdiction to hunt and shoot both the pilot and the I.S down." That'll only work if the thing hunting the I.S down is another I.S, though.

"Now, if a student here deploys an I.S without proper papers signed by the principal herself, then the principle has the right to beat the perpetrator within the inch of her life. So please, if you girls want to use an I.S inside or outside the academy, prepare the proper papers to avoid severe and fatal physical injuries or being mentally scarred for life, whichever comes first. But, considering who the principal is, physical injures will probably be followed by mental scars in the span of five seconds." I took a deep breath before pointing at the student who raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss.…"

"Aikawa, Kiyoka Aikawa…" She introduced herself and I gave her a nod. Aikawa-san had dark magenta hair and eyes and possessed a fit body, as expected from future I.S pilots. "Orimura-sensei…"

"Call me by my first name, Aikawa-san, after all, we're in the same age bracket so there's only need for minor formalities." That and there are two Orimura in I.S Academy.

Aikawa-san blushed a bit and most of my students became giddy. She recovered her composure and asked her question. "Who's the principal of I.S Academy?"

At that question, I couldn't help myself but let out a small chuckle. "Yes, it's proper for students to know the name of the person who'll be hunting down the delinquents and law breakers of this fair school." I commented jokingly. "Does the moniker 'Empress' ring a bell?" I asked my class and that was enough to silence every single one of them.

'Bruhilde' is the name given to Mondo Grosso winners. 'Empress' is the name that was given to Chifuyu-nee because of her status as a two time champion of the Mondo Grosso.

I suddenly heard cries from my students, which I predicted as well.

"KYAAA—! Chifuyu-sama's the principal, the real Chifuyu-sama herself!" I nodded in response and the shrieks of excitement doubled

"I've always been her follower!" Yes, I've heard that before.

"I came to this school from North Kyuushuu because I admired her, Empress-sama!" Yeah, Chifuyu-nee's easy to admire.

"I'm so happy to be in the school run by Chifuyu-sama!" Thanks. I and rest of the staff appreciate those words

"I'll gladly die for Chifuyu-sama!" Don't let her hear you say that, or you might die for real.

I raised my hand and waited for them to settle down. "Yes, yes, that's all good, but please be wary; break a rule, regardless of how small or minor that rule is, and that same Chifuyu-sama will be the one to give disciplinary repercussions. I'm warning this class in advance: You people would prefer a demon to be chasing after you than the principal." Hell, if you guys have any experience with her, you guys would prefer actual demons to chase after you more than my nee-chan. At least those things might show you mercy.

Each and every one of them, paled at that thought, and I understood wholeheartedly. "Okay, moving on." I changed the topic. "Can somebody elaborate on the four basic characteristics/ features of an I.S?" I asked, hoping for the students to interact with me. According to my research and crash course of being a teacher, it's best to establish teacher-student relationship from the get go.

I couldn't help but silently groan when I saw only two hands being raised. Those hands belonged to Kanzashi and Nohohon… Come on, Houki, give your old friend some kind of support. I sighed a little before pointing at Kanzashi. "Sarashiki-san." Calling Kanzashi 'Sarashiki-san' felt really strange. I'm so used to calling her 'Kanzashi-chan', and I haven't called her by her last name ever since that kidnapping incident.

Kanzashi stood up and, as expected from her, that serious look mixed with a regal expression that she always wore in public was firmly set on her face. "The four basic characteristics of an I.S are the Hyper Sensors, Shield, Passive Inertia Control (PIC), and Battle Damage/Repair." She answered me with a tone that could only be heard by professionals. I couldn't help but smile at my best friend, looks like I don't need to worry about our friendship getting worse because of our status as teacher-student.

"Very good, Sarashiki-san." I complimented her as she took her seat, the two of us giving each other a smile before we both reverted back to a neutral expression.

"As Sarashiki-san elaborated, those four characteristics are always present in an I.S, regardless of the type. These four basic characteristics is the very reason why an I.S is considered the most superior weapon known to the world." I was about to give a brief explanation of those characteristics, but somebody raising their hand caught my attention. "Yes, Miss…"

"Wait a second! What's with that response? How could you not know me?"She asked indignantly. By those words alone, I could deduce that she was the typical ojou-sama type. I know this because most of the people that Kanzashi and Tatenashi was force to endure are people like them and, being their friend, I was forced to endure with them. The person who asked was a naturally blond girl. She's staring at me, and those blue eyes of hers reveal a sense of unhappiness.

Her hair's slightly curled up, giving off a sense of nobility. The feeling she radiates is similar to the one women give off in today's society.

In today's society, due to the IS, women are treated as of higher status. It's not just privilege, even the blueprint for 'women=greatness' was passed. At the same time, men are relegated to being slaves, manual labor. Right now in the city, it's not rare to see men being beaten by women they don't know on the streets.

"I'm sorry, but I'm new at this job and it's going to take some time memorizing the names of all my students." I admitted rather shamefully. I was absent during self-introduction so, with the exception of my friends, I don't know the names of anyone here.

"You don't know me? You don't know who I, Cecilia Alcott, am? You've never heard of me, the representative candidate student for England and the top scorer of the entrance exam?"

I thought about it for a moment before taking a nod. "Cecilia Alcott…. Ah, you must pardon me, Alcott-san, I have heard of you."

"That's good," Alcott-san muttered in a dignified tone.

"You're one of two examinees that were able to defeat an interim instructor, good for you." I commented, but she looked startled by what I just said.

"What do you mean one of the two, I heard that it was only me and what do you me interim instructor?" She asked me with a near outrage tone.

"Well you see, Alcott-san, Instructors of I.S academy don't facilitate the entrance exams because all of them are top class pilots. In order to be an instructor in I.S Academy, the overall stats of the instructor hopeful must be over 600. Considering the level of the full time instructors of this academy, the principal decided to send interim instructors in order to give examinees a fighting chance. The stats of the interim instructors are about 400, giving students a fighting chance and a small chance for victory." I informed her knowingly.

"As for your information that you're the only one beating an interim instructor, I'm afraid that's already outdated. Representative candidate student for Japan, Kanzashi Sarashiki, also defeated an interim instructor." I was so proud of her after hearing that. Sure, interim instructors are pushovers compared to the full time instructors, but they were way above amateurs and even some Representative Cadets in skills.

*Pacha*. Uh-oh, that's not a good sound. It sounds like skating on cracked ice. I glanced at her and carefully evaluated her: She's fuming at me with an angry look on her face. Hm, I wonder why. "Alcott-san, your question?" I requested, not wanting to make a scene in front of my class.

She took several deep breaths before asking. "Why are we discussing the basics when we already know them?" Ah yes, typical question.

I gave a fleeting glance on Yamada-san. I think it'd be better if she answered that one.

Yamada-san nodded and stood up. "Alcott-san, the principal (Chifuyu-nee, bless her dear soul) mandated that we must teach the basics first before moving to the next set. According to the principal, we must make sure that students master the basics." Truth be told, Chifuyu-nee threatened us that if our students don't master the basics by the end of the month, she'll skin us alive with a rusty knife.

That seemed to silence Alcott-san for a moment...before she started glaring at me. "If we must relearn the basics, why must we be taught by this clown?" She must be referring to me. ***Sigh* **I told Chifuyu-nee that some of the students wouldn't respect me. I told her, but did she believe me? Nooooooo. It'll be fine, she says.

"Alcott-san, I know that Ichika-sensei's young, but I assure you he's highly qualified to teach in this academy." Highly qualified? Yamada-san, the proper word is 'barely qualified'.

"But still, how could a person whose only claim to fame is his weird ability to pilot an I.S and his sister be qualified to teach us?" Ouch, that was a low blow. Why don't you just stab me in the neck while you're at it...on second thought, don't. Chifuyu-nee would stitch my neck back together just so she can do it herself if I let that happen.

"Apparently, some students today have no manners whatsoever." Suddenly, all eyes move towards Kanzashi. She was wearing a cold expression, meaning that she was angry. "Alcott-san, if you don't want to listen to the instructor, then please leave the classroom. Sensei may not want to say this, but I do: I don't want a second class lady and a third class pilot like you to ruin my first day of class." Ah yes, Kanzashi-chan can be a very frank ojou-sama at times. I'm so happy for having a friend like her.

That seems to further anger Alcott-san and before I could intervene, Houki spoke in a very quite tone. "Sit down already, this school won't employ a teacher that is not capable of teaching." Ah, Houki, you do care about me~.

"This school's funded by the Japanese Government, and since the founding of this school, it's produced competent I.S pilots. Sure, Ichika-sensei's a fresh graduate, but so far he's proven that he knows what he's saying." I nodded at the words that came from my best friend. Nee-chan made sure to drill the basics to my (according to her) brainless head.

"Yes, and Ichika-sensei's this academy's youngest graduate." Yamada-san, please don't say any lies. It's true that I have finished the Academy's I.S related courses and non-academic courses, but my academic courses are still lacking. I still need to complete 37 units to fully graduate from I.S Academy.

"I came to this island country to polish up my IS skills, and I have no interest in joining a circus!" Alcott-san snarled at Kanzashi and Houki, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. With or without an I.S, those two are adequate fighters. Houki with her kenjutsu and Kanzashi with her sojutsu, those two are greatly skilled with their respective fighting style. I just hope that they don't assault Alcott-san. That would be bad publicity.

"In the first place, living in such a country with an underdeveloped level of culture is such an unbearable pain to me—" Did she just insult my motherland? "And being taught by a far-eastern monkey is laughable on itself. Whoever taught him how to pilot an I.S must be equally retarded…"

_**(Scene Change)(Kanzashi POV)**_

'_Shit, that girl just signed her death sentence. ' _I thought to myself as a potent killing intent suddenly flooded the entire room, silencing the annoying English woman. Every single person in the room - who were enjoying the argument just earlier - began taking deep breaths and some of them suddenly diverted their eyes away from Ichika.

I don't blame them. Ichika may have a passive expression on his face, but inside, he was fuming. You can do anything to Ichika, you can insult him, you can spit on his face, you can slap him, and you may even beat him up, he'd ignore all of those because it was nothing to him. But if you insult Chifuyu in front of him...well, I don't really wanna think about it.

Yamada-sensei seemed to know that as well because she instantly went to Ichika's side, tugging at his arm to calm him down, but he was unmoving.

"Yamada-san, go back to your seat...please. I have one more topic to discuss to the class before giving the floor to you." He told Yamada-sensei firmly before narrowing his eyes on the spoiled idiot.

"Sit down, Alcott-san." He ordered with a low vice and, surprisingly, she was smart enough to do as she was told. "There's one sure way to measure the pilot's skills, and that's through their I.S.A.S. This stands for Infinite Stratos Aptitude Statistics. This is the system created to measure the progress of a pilot which is divided into eight categories that a pilot must be well aware of. Those eight are as follows: I.S Compatibility, Physical Condition, Combat Skills, Technique, Intelligence, Adaptability, Dexterity, and Coordination. Each of these eight is measured from a scale of 1 to 100" He snapped his finger and the image of that Brit appeared in front of the screen.

**Cecilia Alcott, IS Representative Candidate for England Overall I.S.A.S!**

Those words were written on the screen as several numbers appeared. "Cecilia Alcott, English representative, your stats are as follow: I.S Compatibility: 92, Physical Condition: 63, Combat Skills: 44, Technique: 39, Intelligence: 50, Adaptability: 25, Dexterity: 40, and Coordination: 64. Your overall stat is equal to 417."He announced to the entire class.

I glanced back and I could see a smug smile on her face. I was suddenly tempted to slap that grin of her face. "Pretty impressive, huh?" She muttered, but Ichika merely sigh dejectedly.

"If I compare your stats to last year's Representative Cadets, I would say that you're a below average to average pilot." Ichika told her and the smile on her face disappeared. "I'll admit this much; you have the second highest stats in this class, the highest belongs to..." My picture then appeared on the screen.

"Kanzashi Sarashiki, I.S Representative Cadet of Japan: I.S Compatibility: 80, Physical Condition: 40, Combat: 50, Technique: 60, Intelligence: 105, Adaptability: 34, Dexterity: 85, and Coordination: 73: Overall Stats: 527." ...Wow, my I. is pretty high.

"Wait a minute! If each category of the I.S.A.S is scored over 100, why is Sarashiki-san's Intelligence scored 105!" Alcott asked in outrage, not believing that I had higher I.S.A.S than her.

"Sarashiki-san's intelligence grade ranks S, meaning that she scored higher than the perfect score when she took her I.S.A.S. And before you comment, it's true that countries choose their Representative cadets through I.S compatibility, but the skills of the I.S pilot - whether cadet representative or not - is measured by their I.S.A.S. I'll say this to you right now so you won't get confused: It's true that only 1 out of 6 billion candidates can be Representative Cadets, but they're not considered elites until their overall stats reach above 550." The smile on Ichika's lips then became more of that of a predator.

"And for future reference, if your stats don't break through the 450 barrier by the end of the semester, your title as a Representative candidate will be revoked." Ichika added and the she instantly stood up in outrage, her face red in anger.

"How dare you…you…you…" Man, this girl needs to learn the meaning of tact.

"I'm going to be frank with you, Alcott-san; I don't care if you hate me or if you don't respect me, but never insult the person who taught me how to pilot the I.S. She sacrificed everything for me and I owe my skills and life to her."

"And another thing, if you don't want me as a teacher, you have two choices, either transfer to another classroom or have the principal remove me." Alcott better start filling up those papers then, because that sister of his won't remove her brother from her sight if she could help it.

And in this situation, she has complete power over Ichika.

That alone's a scary thought.

_**(Scene Change)(Houki POV)**_

"So, how's my first try as an instructors?" Ichika asked me and his (alleged) best friend. The three of us are in the classroom, finally enjoying some peace and quiet. Ichika was seated on the teacher's table, doing some sort of paper work while the two of us accompanied him, having small talks to pass up time.

"Well, aside from that fight you had with that spoiled brat, I'd say that you did a good job for your first try." That blue haired girl, Sarashiki-san commented.

"He shouldn't have lowered himself to that argument in the first place." I interjected, not liking Sarashiki-san's closeness to Ichika. Seriously, did I get replaced?

"I'd beg to differ, Shinonono-san. Ichika-kun did the right thing in arguing with that girl." She retorted to me, not even having the gall to look at me. "Girls like her should be brought back to reality before they start imagining that this world revolves around them." The way she said that made me think that she belongs to a high-class family. She also has an air of nobility around her, making me feel a bit uneasy.

"Still, Alcott-san didn't return after second period." Ichika muttered in distress. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that".

"Don't worry about her, she must've taken your advice and shifted to another class."

"But isn't that an insult to your skills, Ichika?" I said, joining the conversation. I won't lose to her. I'm finally reunited with the person I love, and I refuse to be beaten by this girl that he calls his best friend.

"Yes, it is. But I'm a teacher, and according to Chifuyu-nee, I should respect my students' decisions. If a student can't learn from me, then she has the right to search for a teacher that she can actually learn something from." I was taken aback by his words. It looks like he truly matured over the years.

Ichika's gotten stronger compared to six years ago. And...he's a lot cooler than before.

'_Ne-Never mind! That, erm, how can I explain it? He looks...ermm, not bad.'_

Of course, he's a lot more like an adult as compared to 6 years ago. That cool looking expression alone gives the feeling that he's become a man and bearing the responsibility of one.

6 years ago...it's been 6 years since we were 9 years old. Even though my face and even other parts of my body have matured, it seems that my former childhood friend knew it was me before even hearing my name.

This made me extraordinarily happy.

I could still remember that day clearly, when the name Ichika Orimura became well known all over the world. Two years ago when Ichika's ability to pilot an I.S was discover. On live T.V, I watched him protect tens of thousands people with only the use of a sword. His movements were precise and watching him fight looked amazing. Watching him perform those slashes and thrusts, watching him move above the sky, was one of the most amazing things I've seen in my life.

After that incident, I followed him through various social media whenever I could. It was a small effort on my part, and it wasn't really sufficient for me, but at least I got a glimpse of Ichika during those two years, and that made me happy.

The constant moving due to being under the witness protection program made it harder to do normal things.

I'm slightly thankful to my nee-san for giving me those Ichika dolls and figurines that became famous during those two years...although I won't admit that out loud. I never would've thought that Ichika being able to pilot an I.S would turn him into some kind of a pop culture.

"Oh yeah, Houki." My musings were interrupted when Ichika called me.

"Yes?" I tried not to shake my head and hoped my face wasn't blushing.

"You won the World Kendo Tournament, right?" I responded with a nod and he smiled at me. "Tomorrow, if you have some time, let's have a spar for old time sakes." He invited me and I suddenly feel my heart beating furiously.

"R-Really!"

Ichika gave me a nod and he was about to speak but a voice suddenly echoed in the room.

**[Paging, Ichika Orimura-sensei! Paging, Ichika Orimura-sensei! Please proceed to the Principal's office immediately!]**

***Sigh*** "There's the call I've been waiting for." Ichika sighed dejectedly, and I suddenly remembered a trivia that he told the class during his lecture.

"Is Chifuyu-san really Principal of I.S Academy?"

Ichika merely gave me a nod. "Chifuyu-nee became an Instructor last year, around the same time of my enrollment. The government is please with Chifuyu-nee's performance that they promoted her after a year of working."

"So that's the reason why that woman is barely around last year." I was surprised to hear the contempt in Sarashiki-san's tone. I expected her to respect Chifuyu-san. After all, Chifuyu-san's a model of female superiority in today's society.

"I'm off, you guys." Ichika said as he stood up. "You guys know where the dorms are, right?" Sarashiki-san and I both gave a nod of confirmation.

"Good. Remember, curfew's at 8 and some of the instructors will be conducting hourly patrols around the dorms. Please don't get in trouble." And with that said, he left the room, leaving me and Sarashiki-san alone.

There was a brief silence between us and I could feel her crimson eyes piercing through me. It was an uncomfortable feeling that lasted for a brief moment before Sarashiki-san stood up as well.

"Houki Shinonono," Sarashiki-san called my name before turning her back at me. "I've been in love with Ichika for five years now." I was stunned at that. Did she seriously say those words out of the open just like that!

_**(Normal POV)**_

"And by seeing the expression on your face when he was talking to you, I can tell that you love him too." Kanzashi said as she took several steps from Houki. "I'll say this to you beforehand: I don't care if you knew him first, and I don't care if you love him first, that doesn't mean anything to me." Kanzashi stated firmly before looking back at Houki.

"In the end, Ichika can only have one true love, and that person will be me." Before she could reply, Kanzashi left the room, leaving a very stunned Houki behind her.

Kanzashi Sarashiki had just declared war.

And the battle that would ensue will change the earth (or at least their world) forever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OKAY, HERE CHAPTER 4…I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY BETA FOR HELPING ME IMPROVE THIS CHAPTER….<strong>__**vendetta543**__** IS THE BEST BETA I HAVE…..**_

_**I KNOW THAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT THAT I WOULD WRITE ABOUT ICHIKA'S CHILDHOOD BUT I THINK IT WOULD BE BETTER IF I SHOW THOSE THINGS VIA FLASHBACKS...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**WHITE KNIGHT**_

_**CHAPTER FIVE: School Days: Part 2**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own IS: Infinite Stratos but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

[Calling]: Communication through communication link or phone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Ichika POV)<strong>_

When I stepped inside of Chifuyu-nee's office, an unlikely sight met me. Chifuyu-nee was seated in the middle of the room, as fierce as usual and emitting an Aura that demands obedient, as usual. Alcott-san, who took my advice to heart, was seated on a chair to the left side of my sister, holding her neck like someone is choking her, that's normal considering how overwhelming my sister is. I at least expected her to be here, the person, who I did not expect to be here is Tatenashi Sarashiki. She always avoids a confrontation with Chifuyu-nee for some reason.

"Hey Ichi-kun," Tatenashi greeted cheerfully, waving at me from where she was seated.

I smiled at her to acknowledge her greeting and proceeded to sit beside her. "Headmistress, how can I be of service?" I asked my nee-chan as I glanced at her.

Chifuyu-nee let out a small sigh before addressing the topic at hand. "It has come to my attention that one of the students of Class 1-A had filed a complaint against you." The irritation in Chifuyu-nee's voice is very evident. "Do you have anything to say about that?"

I glanced at Alcott-san and I was slightly mad at that smirk on her face but I did not lose my composure. "I have nothing to say, headmistress." I replied calmly. "After all, I cannot control how my students feel about me."

"He should have been assigned to my class." Tatenashi suddenly said with a playful tone as Chifuyu-nee and Alcott-san gave her an exasperated look. "Come on now, my class absolutely adores Ichi-kun." Of course they like me; they were my very first classmates.

"Can you remind me why I haven't thrown you out yet?" Chifuyu-nee asked in annoyance.

"Because I'm your favorite student." Tatenashi answered cheekily.

***CRACK* **A loud cracking sound echoed in the room and a single sweat poured down from Tatenashi's forehead. "We were discussing about the budget of the Student Council and the budget allocation of the clubs." Tatenashi, don't forget that nee-chan can slaughter you with a flick of a finger, so don't provoke her.

"Yes, we'll finish that discussion later, for now, let me deal with this brat's problem." Chifuyu-nee then glanced at Alcott. "Now, can you tell me what's your problem with your instructors?"

Alcott nodded before pointing at me. "It is apparent that this person…" I did not even attempt to listen to her rant as Tatenashi and I started a conversation.

"How's the life of a teacher treating you?" Tatenashi asked in a whisper.

"First day in the job and I already have someone complaining about my teaching skills." I grumbled humorously. "That must have been some kind of record."

"Nope, I've beaten you there. First day of being the Student Council President and I already have four people attacking me." Tatenashi commented sheepishly. "You know, if you weren't in a hurry to graduate, you would be the President and I would be the Vice President." She added with a slightly disappointed tone.

Yeah, I know what she means. I'd enjoyed being a student in IS Academy and if I have a choice, I would have preferred to remain as a student but the instructors and the last principal did not gave me a choice when they advance me a year every three months.

"That would have been fun." I muttered under my breath. "But your way better than me in ordering people around, it's practically haywire in your blood." I commented with a smile.

"Yeah, you have a point." Tatenashi nodded before smiling like a mischievous cat. I did not like that smile because that smile usually follows an embarrassing situation for me, and that is from experience. "Sooo, Ichi-sensei, what do you say we find an empty class and do ecchi things." She said that while leaning towards me. She made it a point to press her chest on my arm, much to my embarrassment.

I blushed slightly as I tried to shift my arm but to no avail because she grabbed hold of my arm with her hand while leaning to my ear. "We haven't been together for a while, what do you say we meet in your room and let's 'catch up' with our training." She whispered suggestively while blowing on my ear.

I shudder at the cold air that blew into my ear. "You're going to get me in trouble, you know that?" I said weakly. In my days as a student in this academy, I was roomed with Tatenashi and it was pretty much a comical year for me. There's not a day that goes by that I did not see Tatenashi in her underwear, or dress in a skimpy or a see through lingerie, or naked. And I did not even want to remember those incidents during the nights, apparently, Kanzashi did not warned me that her sister sleepwalks and whenever she does, she always ends up sleeping in my bed.

Waking up in her arms with my face buried in her breasts was very alarming.

"ARE YOU LISTENING?" I snapped my head to look at Alcott-san. I don't know why but she is suddenly fuming at me.

"Yes, did you say anything?" I asked as politely as I can. For some reason, Alcott-san flushed bright red in anger and I swear I could see steam rising from her ears. On the other hand, Tatenashi was trying not to laugh and Chifuyu-nee was trying to hide the small smirked on her lips.

Odd, was it something I said?

"You see, you see, he is unfit to be an instructor and that proves it." Alcott-san said while glaring at me.

"Actually, you were talking nonsense and what is the use of listening to nonsense." Tatenashi replied with a small laughed.

That comment seems to aggravate her even further. "SEE, SEE THAT, look at him, his flirting with a student, that's illegal." Alcott-san shouted as she pointed at my arm in an accusing fashion.

I was about to reboot her statement when I felt Tatenashi pressing her chest further to my arm, much to my aggravation. I blush at the feeling of her soft mounds. I am still a man after all. "Don't worry Brit, I know how to share but I get first dibs." Tatenashi said with a small wink.

"WHAT?" Alcott-san shouted, her face becoming redder by the second.

"The next person who speaks in this room, I will personally throw him or her out of the window." Chifuyu said before giving Tatenashi a glare. "And I must remind you, if you do not let go of my brother, I will personally make sure that your parents would never found your body after I'm through with you." Believe it or not, Chifuyu-nee is serious in both statements and she is capable of doing those things.

Tatenashi, knowing that, instantly let go of my hand. "Sorry," Tatenashi apologies but her tone suggested that she did not mean it.

"Now, I understand your complains Alcott but let me ask you this question." I didn't know why but I suddenly feel the urge to get Alcott-san out of the room. "What gives you the right to complain about the instructors of this academy base on gender alone?" Chifuyu-nee was using her 'answer me wrongly, I will beat you within the inch of your life' voice.

Alcott-san was a bit taken back by this. "Didn't I just…"

"Your complaints have no basis." Chifuyu-nee cut her off. "I've watch the video recording of Yamada-sensei's class and I've studied the teaching style of Orimura-sensei. True, his teaching style is amateurish at best and barely passable (Thanks Chifuyu-nee for pointing out the obvious) but he had explained everything perfectly and through the letter."

"Aren't you a bit too bias, headmistress?" Alcott-san inquired while narrowing her eyes at Chifuyu-nee. Bad move girl, bad move.

"Somebody's tired of living." Tatenashi whistled and the two of us felt the killing intent in the room. The only one who did not felt the killing intent that was being emitted by Chifuyu-nee is Alcott-san.

"And why is that?" Chifuyu-nee asked her voice composed while she took a pencil and a coin from her drawer. That was my cue to move.

"Well, this guy over here is your brother so your judgment and evaluation of his teaching skills in questiona…" Chifuyu-nee did not even let her finish that statement as she threw both the pencil and coin at her.

I instantly jumped in front of Alcott-san and caught the coin that was aimed at her forehead while deflecting the pencil that was aimed between her eyes. The pencil was thrown with such force that it was able to cut Alcott-san's right cheek, drawing a bit of blood.

Alcott-san froze at that as she saw my hand that I use to catch the coin. It was bleeding, right in front of her. She glanced back only to see the pencil Chifuyu-nee threw at her penetrating the thick, steel door. That sight alone was enough for Alcott-san to collapse to her chair.

I understand your shock Alcott-san. This is the first time you've seen Chifuyu-nee in person. You haven't been desensitized to this kind of abnormal scene yet. But, as students of IS Academy, it is definite that you would witness Chifuyu-nee's ungodly strength in more than one occasion. At that time, you can't be surprise when Chifuyu-nee showcased her strength. Or else she would smash you to pieces.

And nee-chan, you can't kill students. That is against the law, regardless of how good you are in hiding evidence.

"Alcott, I will tell you this for future reference; instructors in this academy are approved by the UN themselves. Each and every one of the instructors here have been certified and tested by at least 100 countries. In order to teach here, the instructors must pass a series of test, both theory and practical, and they must have a score of 90 and above." Chifuyu-nee stated and I could not help but nod my head.

The monthly salary of an IS instructor, either private or here in the academy, depends on the skill of the individual but the minimum salary that an I.S instructor could get, according to the Alaska Treaty, is 100,000 dollars. Because of the high salary, the UN conducts licensure exams for those who want to be an I.S instructor the licensure exam that the UN gave were very brutal and difficult and I had to pass that exam even before I could get an internship in I.S Academy. The exams were divided into seven parts, each harder than the last and each of those parts are divided into two, theory and application.

Among the thousand applicants last year, only one pass, and that was me, although, if I have to be honest, I pass that exam through the skin of my teeth. Chifuyu-nee holds the record of the highest scoring applicant in the history of the I.S licensure examination. She scored perfect in the theory category and scored over the perfect score in the application part of the exam.

Alcott-san seems to be aware of this as she gave me a doubtful look.

I could not help but sigh at the look that she was giving me. "If you want, I can show you the certificate the UN gave me and the scores I receive in both the theory and application part of the exams."

"No, I don't want to see that." She rejected my offer firmly. "I want to see your I.S.A.S." Alcott-san demanded with a smug grin. "You told me yourself that the instructors in this academy must have an I.S.A.S stat that is either 600 or over 600 in order to teach in this establishment. If I, the Representative Candidate of England, the spectacular Cecilia Alcott only have a total of 417, I doubt if a monkey like you can get higher."

I didn't know why but I suddenly have the urged to knock this girl off her high pedestal.

Tatenashi was thinking along the same line as I am only she was more vocal. "You must really suck at gauging your opponent's level." Tatenashi commented with an exasperated sigh. "I'm really surprise that other countries would just hand over the Representative Candidate Title to some second rate pilot." She added, earning her a glare from Alcott-san.

"And who might you be?" Alcott-san asked with a growl.

"Oh yeah, I haven't introduce myself." Tatenashi stood up and gave Alcott-san a bow. "This onee-san's name is Tatenashi Sarashiki, I.S Representative of Russia as well as the Student Council President of I.S Academy." She introduced herself but I cannot help but add something to her introduction.

"And she is also the strongest student in the academy, so I suggest you don't mess with her." I added and Tatenashi suddenly gave me a delightful glance. For some reason, I don't like the glint in her eyes.

"Yes and her I.S.A.S reflects that." Chifuyu-nee said before showing two different stats, mine and Tatenashi.

I would have laughed at Alcott-san's reaction when she saw Tatenashi and my overall I.S.A.S. Tatenashi did not have my control and let loose a howl of laughter.

**Tatenashi Sarashiki, Russian representative, I.S.A.S stats: I.S Compatibility: 95, Physical Condition: 90, Combat Skills: 127, Technique: 107, Intelligence: 90, Adaptability: 75, Dexterity: 90, and Coordination: 84. Overall stat is equal to 758. **

**Ichika Orimura, I.S.A.S stats: I.S Compatibility: 186, Physical Condition: 105, Combat Skills: 99, Technique: 75, Intelligence: 64, Adaptability: 82, Dexterity: 86, and Coordination: 80. Overall stat is equal to 777.**

Alcott-san stared at the hologram image for at least five minutes before screaming. "HIS SCORES ARE FABRICATED. THERE IS NO WAY THIS MONKEY CAN BE BETTER THAT ME." That's my cue to speak.

"Maybe we could settle this in a way that both parties would be satisfied, headmistress." I said, getting everyone's attention. "May I voice my suggestion, headmistress?" I asked and Chifuyu-nee merely gave me a nod.

"Alcott-san doubts my skills as an I.S instructor, as an I.S pilot in general and I understand the reason why. So to satisfy her doubts about me and also the doubts of every freshman, may I suggest a mock-battle, a demo if you will?" I stopped at that as I wait for Chifuyu-nee's verdict.

Chifuyu-nee quirked an eyebrow and motion me to continue. "Most of the first years have yet to see an actual I.S combat up-close, and that includes the representative candidates and this is sometimes a disadvantage for them. So to give them a glimpse of what an actual I.S combat looks like in real life, I propose to showcase a mock-battle between me and Alcott-san. If I lose, then my contract in this academy would be nullified and I am prepare to repeat my education in this academy but if I win…" I glanced at Alcott-san coldly.

"You will stay in my class and never complain about me teaching in this academy ever again." I told her firmly. "What do you say; we settle this in a dual like civilize people?"

Alcott-san took a moment to register what I said before a cocky smirk adorned her face. "It would be a pleasure to grind you to the ground." She said with a pompous tone but I ignored her.

Tatenashi laughed at this. "Seriously, you must be delusional to think that you could handle Ichi-kun." Tatenashi said, trying to control her laugh. "Let me tell you this, you cannot survive a minute in a straight fight against Ichi-kun."

"So headmistress, will you agree with my terms?" I asked her and was surprised to see a small smile on my sister's face.

"You have a point, it is best to settle things in combat to show the new students the capabilities of both the representative candidates as well as the instructors. Very well, I agree." Chifuyu-nee exclaimed with a nod. "In next week, you two will do battle in front of this school." Chifuyu-nee then glanced at Alcott-san.

"When you lose…"

"W-w-wait a minute, do you mean if I lose?" Alcott-san stammered but was silenced again by my sister's glare.

"Stop fooling yourself, little girl." Chifuyu-nee told her with an irritated tone. "I am going to tell you this because you need to hear this: You are not as good as you think you are. You're not even close." Chifuyu-nee said like she was talking to an ignorant, thickheaded child. I know this through experience.

"So, when you lose and believe me when I say this, you will lose, you will never complain about this academy's curriculum or instructors." Chifuyu-nee exclaimed and Alcott-san had enough common sense or more likely self-preservation to keep her mouth shut. "Then, we have a common agreement. The battle will take place next Monday in the 3rd arena. Orimura-sensei and Alcott, make sure you prepare well." Chifuyu-nee clapped her hands to end the conversation.

_**(Scene Change)(Ichika POV)**_

I could not help but sigh dejectedly while walking to my room in the first year dorm

"First day on the job and I already have someone who hates my guts." I muttered under my breath while shaking my head. I don't know why she hates me, I mean I was respectful towards her and I did not embarrass her that much, I just showed the class her stats and compared it to Kanzashi-chan's stats.

Ok, I know that it's appalling to see a 100+ gap but that just prove my point. She is not as good as she think she is and the sooner she understand that, the better. Alcott-san cannot improve herself is she cannot accept her weaknesses.

Chifuyu-nee taught me that one must have an open mind to be an adequate pilot. In my case, according to nee-chan, I am a sponge who absorbed knowledge through physical pain and punishment and she was right about that. Nee-chan taught me most of the things I know through beating my body to a pulp, and I have the scars and the skills to prove it.

I might not want to do this but, as Alcott-san's instructor, I need to show her the errors of her beliefs as well as her weakness. The sooner I show her weaknesses to her, the sooner she can improve herself.

I sighed once again before smiling. Yes, I may not want to fight her but for her own good, I must battle with her and I have to defeat her.

"Well, Shiraki and I need to stretch our arms anyway." I whispered to myself as I climb a flight of stairs.

The moment I emerged from that flight of stairs, I instantly heard the screaming and pleading of Maya-san and…

***PANG* *PANG* *CLANG* *CLANG* **Two blunt objects clashing with each other furiously could be heard a few floors above me. I quickly hasten my steps and climb the next three flights of stairs and when I emerge from the last flight of stairs, I was met by a sight that I never thought I would see this early in the semester.

Kanzashi and Houki, holding a wooden halberd and a bokken respectively, were attacking each other. Students and Maya-san surrounded them; students were cheering them on while Maya-san tried to plead with them to stop.

As I watch those two fights, I instantly notice that they were in a stand still. Kanzashi, holding the larger weapon, was keeping Houki in a distance, preventing her from getting close or going to the offensive. Houki, on the other hand, was easily parrying all of Kanzashi's blows but was being kept in the defensive.

Houki tried to take a step towards Kanzashi to get her into her attacking range but Kanzashi took a half step backward while striking Houki's leg. Houki easily deflected the blow, forcing Kanzashi to spin her weapon to deliver a second strike but was still able to deflect the blow while taking a half step back.

Seeing this exchange, I already knew that this battle will stay in a stand still for a very long time. It is clear to me that Houki is the better fighter but Kanzashi is the smarter fighter. Houki has better skills, superior technique, and a better body built, while Kanzashi has a better strategy, a better reaction time and she could easily anticipate Houki's movements, if my estimation is right, Kanzashi could already tell Houki's next ten moves, thus forming a strategy to counter them. The only reason Kanzashi is not winning this exchange is because Houki is superior in terms of both power and strength. Knowing the opponents next move is useless if you do not have the tools to counter it.

Still, this fight would not end considering there respectively skills. The two of them are not the type of people who would make stupid mistakes in a fight, I should know. I watch Kanzashi grow and I witness Houki's early days in kendo.

"Please stop you two, fighting in the dorms is against the rules." Maya-san pleaded desperately.

"SHE STARTED IT." The two replied in unison and that seems to further their dislike on each other and their attacks became more furious. I sighed, Maya-san that is not how you stop students like those two from fighting. There is only one way for those two to stop and listen.

I took the 'weapon' that I inherited from my sister and approach the two. The students around them, Maya-san, and the two of them did not notice me approaching before….

***PANG* *PANG***

"KYA!" "KYA!"

I hit the two over the head with nee-chan's patented, five inch thick attendance book from hell. This way of knocking— suitable force, perfect angle, suitable speed, Chifuyu-nee taught me this technique in order to discipline my, according to her, rule breaking, idiot for a student.

Still, I wonder why the edge of the book is letting out a smoke. Oh well, I don't have the right to question nee-chan's second weapon of choice.

"No fighting in the halls." I told the two and it seems that alerted everyone of my presence.

"The Prince, he looks so handsome. "

"He stops Shinonono-san and Sarashiki-san with a book, amazing." Considering this book is made out of some kind paper like steel, I should know considering I was hit by the said book many times.

"Ichika-sama, hit me next." I am not my sister; ask her to hit you, whoever you are.

"Okay everybody, get to bed, it almost curfew." I told everyone before glancing at Maya-san, who is strangely close to me. "I'll handle this two." I told her while pointing at the two girls who are tending to their bruise head.

"O-O-Of course, Ichika-kun…" Maya-san stammered with her words while blushing a bit. I hope I didn't overrule her authority; after all, she is the 1st Year Dorm Supervisor. Maya-san turned around before dispersing the gathered students who are now chattering among themselves.

I turned around and glance at my two friends who are now glaring at each other. "Shinonono, Sarashiki, follow me." I told them in an authoritative tone. It was awkward speaking with them using this tone but I do have a job to do. I walked towards a room that had a wreck door. I could not help but feel nostalgic at the sight of my old room; room 1025 was the room I stayed in during the one year I stayed in I.S Academy as a student

The two of them look at me for a second before they stood up and entered the room. The door was destroyed so our privacy is very limited.

I sat down at the bed that used to belong to me before glancing at them. For some reason, they look embarrass. "Okay, who started the fight?" I asked them frankly.

"SHE DID!" The two shouted in unison as they pointed at each other. At that note, they glared at each other.

"What do you mean I started the fight? You're the one who barged into my room." Houki hissed in irritation.

"And you're the one who walks around naked in the room." Wait a minute, WHAT? "What are you trying to prove huh? Are you trying to show off those cow-boobs of yours?" Ah yes, Kanzashi is always sour on girls who had bigger breasts than her.

Houki blush a bit as she covered her chest with her arms. I've notice that she was wearing her kendo attire but she forgot to tie the belt, giving me a view of her cleavage and her navel. I instantly diverted my eyes to avoid staring at her.

"Baka, I was showering." Houki muttered with an embarrass tone.

Kanzashi snorted at that. "Yeah, and emerging from the shower room while only wearing a towel is not showing off." The sarcasm in her voice was noticeable.

"You're the one to talk." Houki retorted, her face red in anger. "What about you huh? Playing those perverted games, do you have any shame?" This conversation will end with someone's head being split open.

"I was not playing an eroge games, I was playing a role playing game." Strangely, Kanzashi was blushing in embarrassment. Usually, Kanzashi is not shy about her numerous role-playing game collection.

"That's the same thing." Houki stated dismissively.

"No it is not, cow-boobs." Kanzashi insulted, her hands itching towards her second training spear. I didn't see that there.

"Do you want to go, you four eye dork." Houki shouted as she jumped to grab a shinai. Kanzashi took that as a cue and grabbed her training spear. In a flash, the two girls plunge towards each other but before their weapons could clash, I move.

I leaped in the middle and disarm Houki of her shinai first before using the wooden sword to break Kanzashi's wooden spear. They were startled with my movements and I did not blame them. My speed really improved thanks to my daily spar with Tatenashi last year.

"Okay, enough," I told the two before breaking the shinai in half. I don't want to give anyone any ideas that it is okay to use weapons against fellow students. "Are you two roommates?" I asked them as I sat down in front of them again.

"Yes,"

"Unfortunately,"

Strange, I would have thought that Chifuyu-nee would room Honne and Kanzashi together, considering their relationship with each other. _'Chifuyu-nee must have a reason to room this two together.'_ I thought although, I have to say, whatever that plan was, it's failing. I don't know why but the animosity in the room is reaching an all time high.

I don't know why they dislike each other but I need to act as a peace maker before they destroy this room filled with good memories.

"Usually, I will send you two to Chifuyu-nee for breaking the rules." That got their attention. They both give me pleading eyes, begging me not to do it. Of course I won't do it; if possible, I would like to finish this year without sending a single student to that devilishly, yet beautiful sister of mine.

"But considering this is your first day, I will let this one slide." Kanzashi and Houki both let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank, Ichika-kun." Kanzashi said with a smile. Now that I think about it, Kanzashi and Chifuyu-nee never seen eye to eye and my sister enjoyed punishing Kanzashi a little bit too much.

"Okay, could you two promise me that you both won't try to hurt each other?" The answered to that question was a glare that they throw to each other.

"Of course, Ichika-sensei." Houki answered with a rather sugar-sweet smile that made my stomach curled.

"I'll do my best, Ichika-kun." Kanzashi stated with a look in her eyes that I certainly don't like.

Why do I have the feeling that leaving this two alone would result to catastrophic damage?

"Oh yeah, one more thing Ichika-kun."Kanzashi said as she stood up and walked towards me. I was baffled by this until she stretch her arms and reach to the broken shinai that I was holding. Suddenly, I noticed an uncommon thing attached to the shinai. If I try to summarize, it has a structure of two parallel triangles attached together, and the thing is—

"You know what…" Kanzashi mumbled as she stared at the bra that used to dangled on the Shinai. Behind, my best friend, Houki is opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish. Panicking and looking messed up. "I never would have thought that this sword freak would have such daring undergarments." Kanzashi muttered before throwing the piece of clothing to Houki's face.

"And cover those huge jugs of yours, cow boobs. You're showing sensei such an indecent sight." Kanzashi all but snarled as she pointed at Houki's slightly opened clothes.

Dong! An explosive sound ringed inside my head.

In fear that they would end up murdering each other in their sleep, I was force to room with them for the night. I slept on the floor, right in the middle of their beds, to prevent them from trying to hurt each other in their sleep.

_**(Scene Change) (Ichika POV)**_

The moment I close my eyes I was instantly transported in my subconscious, a place where Shiraki have complete control over. Five years ago, I bargain with Shiraki to give me the power to save Kanzashi. She gave me that power with a kiss and in exchange, my subconscious belongs to her. Whenever I sleep, I could not have dreams anymore because every time I close my eyes, every time I lose consciousness, I am instantly transported to Shiraki's world, a place that used to be my subconscious.

That is the reason why my eyes change from brown to lavender. My lavender eyes are the proof of my contract with Shiraki.

I have no regrets in losing my ability to have dreams; it was a small price to pay to save my best friend and Shiraki made my dreamless nights quite enjoyable.

My thoughts then drifted to Shiraki, the most beautiful woman, in my mind, in the world. Yes, I am ashamed to say this but Shiraki is more beautiful than Chifuyu-nee. Since that day five years ago, Shiraki has been a permanent figure in my life, the same goes to Kanzashi and Tatenashi, although, my relationship with Kanzashi and Tatenashi is very different with the relationship that I share with my beloved Shiraki. Our relationship, for lack of better words, is very intimate.

Although, that intimate relationship is not my choice. In her world, she has complete control over me, in the outside world; I have complete control over her. It was a trade off that both of us are happy with, in my case; I learn to live with that arrangement.

"_**Watch me!"**_

That command snapped me out of my thoughts and I instantly shifted my gazed to the magnificent waterfall in front of me. The waterfall is such an amazing sight but I tried to avert my gaze because of one reason. That reason being is Shiraki bathing under the waterfall.

As I grew, Shiraki grew with me. Whenever my body changes, her body change as well. She is no longer just a cute ten year old girl; she is now a gorgeous fifteen year old, young woman. I could not even describe her beauty, because I fear that there are not enough adjectives in the dictionary to give justice to her heavenly beauty.

The very moment my eyes landed on her, I could feel my face heating up. I don't know whether I reacted in instinct or it was her doing but I began to ogle her, the admiration and lust in my eyes is evident. My eyes travel from her goddess-like face to her perfect, angelic body.

I want to turn my head away, to hide my lustful eyes from this breathtaking woman but I could not. She knows the effect her beauty has on me and, regardless if I want to turn away, I can't because my body belongs to her in her world. In this world, I belong to her, literally.

She smiled at me before positioning herself so that I could have a full view of her body. I clench my fist in frustration, she enjoys driving me crazy and she has no problem showing off her bare body just to push me over the edge.

She is a very playful woman and I have to accompany her every time I go to sleep. I first thought that five years of seeing her in my dreams and participating in all of her games, no matter how perverted or daring they are, I thought that I would be use to her by now, but her ever evolving beauty prevented me too.

For the record, I blame puberty.

Not having any choice, I watch her bathe patiently, trying to control the blood that is rushing to my head. Shiraki notice that and smile and wink at me. She then proceeded to wash her body as slow and as sexual as possible. Thanks to the glistening water, her body shined like a beautiful diamond. Her smooth skin, her pink lips, her shinny hair, her amazing figure plus her sexual movements is enough to drive me crazy. In my eyes, she was seemingly dancing lavishly in front of me, teasing me to join her.

And I would have but for some reason, she decided to pin my body from where I sat. I could not move a single muscle, I could not even blink and I knew that this is her doing. I don't know why but Shiraki decided to torture me tonight. Thank Kami I can't die in her world.

After an hour, I think, of her sexual dance in the waterfall, she removed herself from the falling water and approach me. She was still naked and her hips were swaying seductively at me, a coy smile plastered on her lips. The water made her creamy white skin gleam like a diamond, making her look more sexy than usual

"_**Do you like what you see, master? Don't you like to feast your eyes on my body?"**_ She asked as she stopped in front of me. She was standing a foot apart from me, giving me a close-up of her perfect body, knowing that it would make my heart skip a beat, several beats.

"You already know the answer to that question." I mumbled with a hoarse tone and she merely chuckled at my reaction.

She bended down to my level and cup my chin. She gave me a gentle smile before leaning towards me. Those pink lips of hers, I've tasted them before, repeatedly every night for the last five years and she already knew this, but I never get tired kissing her and tasting her.

Our lips were inches away and I was eager to taste those lips again but, before our lips could touch, she pulled back before spinning around me, caressing my cheeks with her slender hands.

Shiraki, core 001, is a very seductive tease.

"Shiraki, do you ever get tired of playing with me?" I asked with a groan as I tried to stand up but to no avail. Whatever she's using to bind me is pretty strong.

Shiraki giggled, her soft yet divine voice echoing in the valley. _**"Master, playing with you is the reason why I was created."**_ She told me and I made a mental note to ask Tabane-nee. She spun around me playfully as a pair of white wings appeared on her back. The wings folded around snugly around her and it suddenly change into her beautiful white, sun dress.

I miss the ten year old Shiraki because she has the decency to cover her entire body. This fifteen year old Shiraki does not have that decency. This Shiraki was wearing a fitted white, sun dress made out of lacey fabric. The dress is also very low cut that showed the valley of her breast and her navel.

Note, Shiraki is not wearing anything under that revealing dress of hers. If anyone asks me how I know that, I will break their necks and burn their remains.

She laughed at me, which means that she had already read my mind. _**"Master, if you prefer me naked, say the word and I will get rid of this dress in front of you, slowly."**_

"Keep the dress." I told her firmly, not wanting to endure her strip-dancing. She perform a strip-dance in front of me once, it didn't end well for me, although she did enjoy what I did to her.

She nodded with a mischievous smile before sitting down next to me. I could not move my body but she could. She guided my head to her lap, giving me a lap pillow.

"_**We can only use the back blades of Yukihira Rokusei (**__**六星雪片**__**, **__**Six-star Snowflake), will that be enough for you." (A/N: Please tell me if the translation is erroneous). **_I sigh in relief a bit as we went straight to business.

"Yes, that would do against her. I don't intend to dismantle her, just to show her the gap between her skills and mine." I told her firmly. I'm not arrogant with my skills but I could already tell that Alcott-san is no match against me. She may be a representative candidate but seeing her posture alone, I could tell that she has yet to have an actual I.S combat. She may have training and combat simulations but nothing can replace actual combat. I owe Chifuyu-nee my skills and I owe Madoka-nee my experience.

Yes, I consider Madoka as an older sister, much to Chifuyu-nee's annoyance. But, come on now, she tried to 'kill me' and/or capture me so many times in the last five years that I started considering her family.

"_**You're thinking about your sisters again, aren't you?"**_ Shiraki asked me in a deadpanned tone. Shiraki can access my mind thanks to our bond. Her beautiful face was now frowning at me as our scenery change from a beautiful waterfall into a spacious bedroom.

Suddenly I found myself pinned down to a queen size bed, with Shiraki straddling over me, her beautiful lavender eyes glinting with malice and lust.

"_**Master,"**_ Shiraki whispered with a seductive tone as she caresses my face with her delicate fingers. I tried to reply but I found my ability to speak taken away from me. I could already tell that this is Shiraki's doing. I am probably her I.S in my subconscious. _**"Have you forgotten Master about our agreement, about your promise to me that I am the only girl you must think of whenever you are in my world?"**_ She asked me coyly as her dress disappeared in a swirl of feathers. Once again, her god-like beauty hit me full force and I could already tell that my heart skip several beats.

My face was bright red which made her delightful for some reason. _**"You see Master, you are still smitten with my beauty and nobody in your world can match my beauty, you yourself admitted that. In this world; you do not need to think of another woman. I can satisfy your desires." **_Shiraki exclaimed with a seductive smile while cupping my chin. _**"Maybe Master forgot about that." **_She muses playfully while my body began heating up. She draw small circles around my bare chest, making me shudder.

"_**Maybe Master needs a reminder."**_ No matter how much I resist, I could not help but eye Shiraki's body with lust and I could feel myself having an erection.

"_**Maybe Master found somebody better."**_ Why do I have the sudden urge to kiss her?

"_**Maybe Master had forgotten the taste of my body." **_Why do I suddenly have the craving to touch her body?

"_**Maybe Master needs to indulge himself with Shiraki's body to be reminded of the treasure that he has at his disposal." **_My body began to jerk and shudder uncontrollably as my eyes became a daze. My lust began to override my body and I knew that this is her doing.

Shiraki laughed at me before she lean her entire body towards me. I don't know how she got rid of my clothes but her bare breast was suddenly on top of my naked chest, her lips an inch from mine.

My breathing was rugged as I tried to control my desires. _**"Master, be a good Master and ravage your Shiraki."**_ She whispered to me before kissing me squarely on the lips. Her lips, her warmth, my chests tighten without me being able to do anything about it.

I regained my ability to move after that and instead of running away, like what the logical part of my brain and moral is saying, I instead surrender to my lust and urges and, without breaking the kiss, pinned Shiraki down on the bed, with me on top. I could feel her laugh blissfully in our kiss but I could not bring myself to care. I was too far gone into my lusts and desires to care.

"_**That's it master, that's it; indulge yourself with your beautiful pet."**_ She moaned hoarsely, encouraging me to go further. _**"Make me crazy master, ravage your pet." **_She ordered me and I instantly complied. I have no idea why Shiraki made me give in to my lust and desires every time I visit her. I don't know why she would control my urges to the extent that I would do these things to her. I don't know why she manipulates me to do these kinds of acts. But, I will admit this, I enjoy doing this acts with her.

Again, puberty sucks when having a girl in your head.

_**(Scene Change)(Kanzashi POV)**_

In was the second day of school and I could not help but glare at my best friend's childhood friend, and she was glaring back at me. Good, at least the feeling of discontent is mutual.

I mean come on now, attacking me because I pointed out that it's shameful to walk around while only wearing a thin towel. I was helping her to act decent and she had to gall to insult one of my favorite games. Does that girl have any idea how much trouble I went through just to get my hands on the top selling MMO game, Sword Art Online? It was not easy getting this game; a million fans of the light novel waited in a long line and clobbered each other just to have this game, I was lucky that I have Ichika-kun to throw people away from me during purchase. He was a life saver.

In addition of insulting one of my favorite games, she acted like a seductress last night when Ichika was reprimanding us. I don't want to use the "W" word considering that I am a girl myself, so I will just use seductress. I didn't believe her for a second when she told me that she did not notice her kendo attire being slightly open and I sure as hell do not believe that she did not exposed those large jugs of hers to Ichika-kun on purpose.

Seriously that girl, her first time meeting Ichika in six years and she's already use such underhanded tactics. Not even nee-san resulted to those tactics for the first two years. Not even that detestable ironing board did that, but, considering that girl is as flat as concrete….

My thoughts trailed a bit, remembering that detestable Chinese blackboard. When I move into Ichika's hometown, the second person I met is that Chinese girl and I instantly detested her. She interrupted my time with Ichika when he was touring me all over town and that bitch, yes I call her bitch, always gets between me and my Ichika-time.

It doesn't matter if she knows him first; I have a much closer bond with him than she could hope to have with him. Because I actually show my feelings towards him, not masking it with unreasonable assault. Seriously, nobody likes a yandare.

My train of thoughts was cut off when the sound of footsteps reached my ear. I look up and scowl, I would have smiled at the sight of my best friend, but that woman, Yamada-sensei is walking extremely close to Ichika-sensei. You know what, be more professional will you, Ichika is still, officially anyway, a student of this academy. As a full time teacher, you shouldn't be shoving those jugs of yours to his arm.

And don't you dare deny it, your breasts is just inches away from touching his arm, you ecchi-sensei. Is this school filled with pedophiles, that principal of yours being the head pedo?

"Okay class; let's begin the lecture for today." Maya-san started and that made everyone settle to their sits. Unlike last time, Ichika sat in the front corner of class while Yamada-sensei will give the lectured. According to Yamada-sense, Ichika will teach us the practical side of the curriculum while she handles all of the theory and lecture part.

I prepared my notepad and glance at Yamada-sensei, waiting for the lectured to begin. "Now our lesson for today…." She was interrupted when the room was suddenly filled with static.

[Good morning everybody, this is everyone's favorite onee-san and student council President, Tatenashi Sarashiki with the morning report.] I face palmed at the sound of my sister's voice. Who was the nut job who gave her power over this school? Does that person have any idea the chaos the my sister could do with that kind of power?

I would use this point in time to put the blame on the most annoying sister in the world, Chifuyu Orimura. I knew that she was out to get me.

All eyes turned to me at the mention of her last name. I sighed a bit. "She's my sister, unfortunately." I told them with a hissed.

[Now with the announcement for today, IS Academy will have….What the, this is boring.] The sound of an object being thrown echoed in the PA system. [Boring, boring, not interested, this could not be considered as news, not going to happen, boring, and boring.] The sound of rustling papers made me want to choke her to death. Can she do her job without playing?

[Utsuho-chan, we are the news that I have personally gathered.] I will skin you alive if you give something to onee-san, Utsuho. I swore in my head as most of my classmates laughed at the antics of my sister. Don't encourage her you morons!

[What, Chi-dono confiscated them, why didn't you protect them….She won't kill you, maybe maim but not kill…Fine, fine…..] I could feel the humor in my sister's voice through the speaker. [Considering that my brand of news has been confiscated by the headmistress and all the news I currently have is not even worth mentioning, I shall go to the main point at hand.] The sound of my sister taking a deep breath echoed in the speaker.

[MONDAY! MONDAY! MONDAY! MONDAY! NEXT MONDAY, IS Academy's instructor, Ichika 'The Prince' Orimura will go against the IS Representative of England, who's name I could not remember…..] I glanced at Cecilia and notice her pen being snapped in half, her face red in anger and her face wearing an outraged expression. […will battle it out in a demo-I.S battle. The event will be held in Arena 3, next Monday and tickets are on sale in the Student Council office. Buy your tickets now for only 5000 yen, 10,000 for front row seats.] I am only here for two days but even I know selling unauthorized merchandise is illegal.

[On that note, the betting pool is also operated by the student council, place your bets on would win in the duel, but let's be honest everyone, Ichi-kun won't lose against a third rate pilot so let's change the criteria of the betting pool… Place your bet on how long the blonde haired bimbo would last and remember, Ichika will probably give her five minutes grace time, the countdown will start there and also….]

***CRASH* *POW* *BANG* *PANG* *BASH* *CREAK* *SNAP* **my sister was interrupted mid sentence by several bone shattering sounds, making everyone who was listening cringe.

The sound of somebody being hit on the head with a microphone echoed all throughout the academy and I instantly notice Ichika groaning. Yeah, his sister is responsible for this.

[Good morning everybody, this is the headmistress speaking!] The sound of that woman's authoritative voice exploded, forcing everyone who values their life to listen. [With the exception of the demo fight, disregard everything that this idiot said. If I found anyone any sort gambling during the demo fight, I will personally make sure that the perpetrators would regret being born. As for the tickets, ask your respective instructors to issue them, the price would be 5000 yen, no more no less, if I find an instructor increasing the price of the tickets I will bury them six feet under. That is all.] Another loud crushing sound, not crashing but crushing, echoed in the school, making everyone cringe in fear.

I know the feeling, that girl gives a new meaning to violent tantrums and she also has a major brother complex. Can't that woman find a man her own age?

"Okay," Ichika's voice cut the tension, catching everyone's attention. "Seeing that the school had its daily dose of Chifuyu-nee (that sounds a bit perverted), let's continue with the lesson." He told us and that seems to bring everyone back to earth.

Before Yamada-sensei could continue though, the England Representative, which name I have yet to memorize, slammed her hands on the desk hard.

Great, she's going to make an unnecessary scene again.

"Yes, Alcott-san," Ichika called, his voiced exasperated but Alcott, I think that's her name, did not notice the exasperation in his voice.

"What's the meaning of this? Do you enjoy insulting me? Having your girlfriend announced that I can't beat you."

"She is not his girlfriend." Yamada-san told Alcott-san with an indignant tone.

"SHE IS NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" I shouted in defiance.

Ichika coughed while motioning me to take my seat. I did so calmly while Ichika gave the annoying Brit an apologetic glance. "Sorry about that but that announcement is not my idea. Tatenashi has the same authority in this school as an interim instructor." I suddenly have a strong urged to hide under a large rock.

"Yes, as the President of the Student Council, Tatenashi-san has the ability to access any facilities in the Academy." Yamada-sensei elaborated and she seems to be irritated by this. Yeah, I understand and share your sentiments, giving onee-san so many resources is dangerous for our sanity. "And Tatenashi-san, as much as she is a good president, uses those facilities for her personal use."

"So why don't you replaced her?" Alcott asked in annoyance.

"Easy, nobody can beat her." Ichika answered nonchalantly. "You see, this academy decides the Student Council by strength, the strongest student becomes the Student Council President. Tatenashi is the strongest student in the academy; she can even beat some of the instructors." Ichika commented, pride could clearly be heard in his voice.

I clench my hands into a fist at that compliment. One year, my sister had him to herself for one whole year. They were roommates, they were partners and that left a horrid taste inside my mouth. I have nothing against my sister but I will not hand Ichika over to her. She can have the Sarashiki family, she can have all the riches in the world, she can have all the privileges in the world, the one thing she can't have is Ichika.

I snapped my head when cow boobs spoke. "So sensei, why are you fighting Alcott?" She asked, wanting to enter into the discussion.

"The headmistress wants to show those who have not yet witness an actual I.S combat an actual I.S fight, and considering that Alcott-san hates me for some reason I do not know, the headmistress found it prudent that the two of us should settle our differences through combat." Ichika explained sparing cow boobs a sheepish look.

"And I hope you prepare yourself to lose." Alcott said pompously and arrogantly.

"Yeah right, that would happen if his sister allows him to date girls, and last I check, the last girl who tried to ask him out was found in the middle of Iraq the very next day, bound and confused." This means that you beating Ichika would not happen. I mean, if that woman allows Ichika to date, I would have been the first one in line. And as for that girl who was found in Iraq, she never showed her face anywhere near the Orimura household ever again. "Plus, Ichika-sensei had fought the best before or have you forgotten the third annual Mondo Grosso."

That triggered a loud chattering among my classmates.

"Wasn't that the second White Night Incident, the one that involve the third Mondo Grosso, the one that was being held in Japan at that time?"

"Yeah, the third Mondo Grosso was infiltrated by some terrorist group."

"Didn't Ichika-dono save the Emperor's daughter during that incident?"

"He saved Tokyo, not just the Emperor's daughter. Remember, those terrorist launched seven nuclear warheads to Tokyo, the government back then was very much afraid that Tokyo would be leveled." The Americans were pretty pissed when the Phantom Task revealed to the world about their Nuclear Research Program and the legal battering that the UN gave them made my mother very happy. She's Russian, what do you expect.

"I remember that, Orimu-sensei stop those missiles while Shinota-sama (Shinonono Tabane) disarm them." Actually, that psycho stole those missiles for her own reason. She said something about a power source for her bathroom or something. She must have one hell of a bathroom if she needs seven nuclear warheads to power the showers.

"Yeah, and wasn't that the start of the third generation I.S." So most of my classmates are aware of that incident, good for them but they did not see it firsthand.

The First White Night Incident brought I.S to the limelight and ushered in a new era, the Second White Night incident on the other hand introduce a new era of I.S to the world as well as brought Ichika his unwanted fame.

The third Mondo Grosso was very controversial and troublesome, because of Japan's back to back victory in the last two Mondo Grosso, all of the country participating in the event, with the exception of Japan, filed a petition banning Chifuyu from participating, much to Japan's charging.

Fortunately for those countries, Chifuyu didn't even consider entering the Mondo Grosso that year. She found a new hobby in the form of training her brother in the fine arts of I.S piloting. But Chifuyu was requested by the host country, Japan, to be a commentator in the event, which she accepted, her reason behind this is to show Ichika actual I.S combat.

Because the Mondo Grosso is a worldwide recognize event where countries could show off their strength to other countries, hundreds near to thousands political figures and entrepreneurs, mostly I.S manufacturers from different countries went to Japan to watch the event. The visitors range from rulers of monarchic countries to Presidents of different form of government to military personals.

According to the demon, Chifuyu, the Mondo Grosso is an event which gave the hosting country a large bull's eye. Words that became true.

Three days before the Mondo Grosso began, Phantom Task, that damn organization, assaulted Tokyo in order to capture and/or assassinate the political figures that were there to watch the event, and/or acquire state of the art I.S. The attack was sudden and with twenty pilots leading the assault, which includes Ichika's psycho sister, Madoka, they quickly overwhelmed the defense mounted by the Japanese Government. The attack was so fast that the I.S Representatives were not able to mount their respective I.S, thus, they were captured.

The reason why the Phantom Task could attack with so many I.S at their disposal is because of the Core Sharing System. Because of the limited I.S Cores, Shinonono Tabane, before her infamous Houdini act, created a machine that could maximize the Core's access to the Core Network. This means that one Core can operate multiple I.S all at once, the maximum I.S that a core running with the use of the CSS (Core Sharing System) is twenty seven. The downside of this is that the CSS removes the unique characteristics of the I.S, thus, the I.S run by the CSS cannot evolve and they cannot bond with their pilot that is why the CSS is rarely use outside of actual warfare.

Now, Ichika, my sister ,the detestable Chinese girl, Dan and his detestable sister, and I were together with the Emperor's daughters and sons, the emperor has three sons and two daughters. My father and the Emperor of Japan are old friends so my sister and I are quite close with the royal family of Japan. Now, through the chaos, some pilot found us and held us at gunpoint, this force Ichika to mount the nearest I.S so that he could protect us all.

The White Knight I.S was not available then because that crazy genius was renovating it.

When ichika mounted the nearest available I.S at that time, an Uchigane, and he used it to fend off the enemy pilot and led us to safety. Although, the youngest of the Emperor's offspring was kidnap by one of the terrorists, and that was one of the catalyst that force Ichika to unveil his ability.

The youngest of the Emperor's offspring, which happens to be a girl, was held under gunpoint by the terrorist together with the other political hostages. There demand was simple, hand over every I.S that is set to compete in the Mondo Grosso as well as Chifuyu Orimura, and then they will let the hostages go, if not, they will kill two hostages for every thirty minutes that their demands are not met.

That did not go well with Ichika.

Ichika, being the modern day Knight in shining armor, bursts into the room where all the hostages were being held, guns, in his case, swords blazing. Ichika attacked like a magnificent warrior raging like a lion crushing his enemies with such ferocity that it left the world in awe.

The twenty I.S pilots tried to fend him off but it was to no avail. Ichika, the angel that I have fallen in love with, became a demon that day. He shrugged and avoided every attack thrown at him and continued his advance like a man posses.

In that day, Ichika lost his innocence. To rescue the hostages and to save Japan from an international incident, he was force to take a life, five to be exact.

The trauma from taking lives shook his very core, not for long, but long enough for the remaining enemy I.S pilots to take him down.

In hindsight, they shouldn't have done that because what they've unleash next was an even more terrifying demon, no, what they unleash was not a demon, she wasn't even a devil, she was a Goddess of Chaos and Destruction, and her name was Chifuyu Orimura.

Having watch her brother kill made him angry at those who force her brother's hand and she rocketed to the scene. Using Kurazakura, she butchered the fourteen enemy I.S pilots like they were nothing. And I am not kidding when I said that she butchered them, that woman did not held back any punches, with slashes and thrusts that cannot be seen by the naked eyes or by an ordinary I.S Hyper Sensor and with her amazing, yes I would admit that she impress me with this, control over the wind, she made short work of her enemies.

Madoka was able to escape, that coward. Although, she looked gleeful at the sight of Ichika's kill and Chifuyu's slaughter, she even stole a kiss from Ichika. I will personally hurt her for that.

Now, most of those involve in the incident thought that it was over after Madoka retreated but they were wrong. Phantom Task hacked an American Base stationed in the Philippines and they launch seven nuclear warheads towards Tokyo. The power behind those missiles was enough to level whole Tokyo and the radiation that is to be the aftermath would ravage Japan.

Escape back then was not an option and it was looking grim for everyone that was living in Japan. The I.S Representatives were all injured and because of their injuries, they could not use their I.S and even if they could, not even an I.S could go against a nuclear warhead without sustaining heavy damage.

By some miracle, Shinonono Tabane appeared out of the blue, via a plane shape like a carrot and landed in front of Ichika. Smiling like the psycho genius that she is, unveil the world's first Third Generation I.S, Byakushiki and gave it to Ichika.

Chifuyu, my sister, Rin, Dan, Ran, and I were against sending Ichika to intercept those warheads but, Ichika, being his selfless self, shrugged the trauma that he got from killing his enemies and boarded Byakushiki. Byakushiki skipped the Default Setting and quickly entered the First Shift. With the use of Byakushiki, Ichika was able to stop all seven nuclear warheads without making them explode.

I will not mention how that psycho genius stole the warheads because even I don't how she pulled that off.

The night after that incident, Ichika was traumatized and most of the countries' political figure that he rescued wanted to help Ichika get over his trauma by placing him under their countries protection. They were quickly scared away by his sister before that woman dragged Ichika to her room and lock the doors.

What happened inside that room that night and the morning and the afternoon after and the….let just say what happened in the room in the last 40 hours, nobody knows, but Ichika was back to his old self and the two siblings became even closer. Yeah, I don't want to know what that woman did to Ichika inside her room.

The Mondo Grosso was push back for a month and the reason behind this is because Japan requested time to tighten the security to prevent another incident from happening and because Japan's Representative was killed and her I.S was stolen by the Phantom Task.

Japan did not have the time to find another representative so they begged Chifuyu to represent Japan once again. She rejected this, in the ground that because of their incompetence, they force her brother to clean up their mess which dirtied his hands. Ichika was a bit kinder and offered to help.

They accepted, but not in the way that Ichika expected. In a twist of faith, they use Ichika as Japan's Representative in the third Mondo Grosso. The Japanese Government thought that they were going to lose this year's Mondo Grosso then they should at least get some sort of publicity.

Japan lost, like they predicted, but Ichika went down swinging and with his head held up high. From over 100 countries participating in the Mondo Grosso, against 100 pilots all around the world, each of them with more experience and skills than him, Ichika lasted to the final 32. He lost against the Italian Representative, the champion of the third Mondo Grosso. The fight that Ichika had with the Italian representative was legendary, the best and longest fight in the short history of the Mondo Grosso.

Some say his run in the Mondo Grosso was a fluke, some says that his victory was because of the gratitude of the Representatives towards him, in other words, they let him win, some says the only reason he lasted so long was because he was piloting the first and only third generation I.S at that time. They were wrong, those people who said those words were wrong. Ichika lasted that long because he knew when and how to attack his opponents, he knew how to pick his spots, and he is a damn good dancer in the sky.

Yes, his fighting style reminiscences of a dance, the reason why he was nicknamed the Prince.

Still, after the showing Ichika showed in the Mondo Grosso, he became very famous. Some men viewed Ichika as their last hope to regain their old position in society while women viewed him as a very eligible bachelor, and he was thirteen when this started. Heck, when he returned home, the front of his house was filled with thousands of admirers, it so annoying the Chifuyu unleash the full extent of her killing intent on those admirers of his. The result was very hectic to say the least.

The attention that he got from the other countries was also troublesome. Ambassadors of other countries, princesses of monarchic governments, military officials, all went to him, trying to recruit him. He showed his amazing potential in the Mondo Grosso, I mean a boy who is a novice, as far as they know, in piloting an I.S lasted that long in the Mondo Grosso, against pilots with years of experience and training, not knowing that Chifuyu's training is much more harder than the training they had, by at least ten times. My family was at least able to keep them at bay, long enough for his sister to transfer him to I.S Academy.

Still, that did not diminish his fame. Ichika's school life was monitored by the UN personally and they were all impress with his performance, I know this because of my family's connection with the Russian and Japanese government. They also told us, Tatenashi and me, that the UN was planning to place Ichika in their secret I.S force and in hindsight; I think his sister knew this.

Pointing out the Mondo Grosso silence Alcott and she merely sat down to her chair with a deep scowl on her face. She has no choice on that matter anyway; after all, Ichika was the one who defeated the England Representative in the last Mondo Grosso.

"Yamada-sensei, now that the spoil brat is quite please continue on with your lecture." I requested politely.

_**(Scene Change) (Houki POV)**_

I was on the roof top of one of the buildings in the academy, spying on Ichika and his supposed best friend. I will use this moment in time to say that I do not like her.

"You shouldn't have mentioned my participation in the Mondo Grosso." Ichika told the blue haired girl, his voice low but audible.

"Sorry," She replied with a regretful look. "I know you don't want to be reminded of that incident." There was an uncomfortable silence between them as Ichika look at the horizon with a far off look. Those eyes of his were emitting a powerful emotion, and the emotion was disgust.

Sarashiki-san noticed this as well and placed a comforting hand over his shoulder. That should have been me!

"You did what you have to. If you didn't kill those five back then, then there will be casualties. By killing those five, you save this country from a political fallout." She said in a soothing tone.

My eyes widen at that, remembering the live telecast of the Second White Night Incident. When the terrorist that attack the Mondo Grosso was about to kill political hostage, the Emperor's daughter, Ichika burst into the room and save the girl.

What followed was the bloodiest I.S fight in the history. To protect the other hostages, Ichika was force to take on twenty all at once. I watched that live telecast, amaze and at awe at his sword play. Ichika was up against twenty , which were created for military purposes, each of them holding high caliber weapons, and with the use of a training-type I.S, the Uchigane, and only using two 1.7 meters, high vibration swords, with those alone, he fended them off, long enough for the Japanese Special Agents to remove most of the hostages from the scene.

If my memory serves me right, the telecasts showed a scene which showed Ichika killing an enemy I.S pilot when she was about to slay the Emperor of Japan…

My eyes widen a bit at that memory. Ichika killed back then, I never gave much attention back then considering that it was for the sake of the many but now, I realize the magnitude of that act.

Killing those people must have traumatized him. No, knowing Ichika, he must have felt guilt ridden.

"You know what, I'm very pathetic." I turned my head to Ichika and I swore I felt my blood froze. Ichika held Sarashiki-san's hand tenderly, rubbing it on his cheeks in a loving manner. Again, that should be me over there! You, change places with me right now.

"I've killed those people to protect everyone but I cannot help but feel disgusted with myself. I should have found another way." Ichika muttered the self-loathing in his voice was evident. I wanted to go to him and assure him that he did what was necessary at that time and nobody holds it against him but it seems I was beaten to the punch by that girl again.

"Ichika, we've been through this, that demon of a sister of yours have gone through with this with you." I may not like her but I would admit this; I am impressed with her for calling Chifuyu-san a demon openly. "You did what they force you to do. In the eyes of others, what you did is a sin but in my eyes, you are a hero, what you did was just. The life that you slew back then was necessary, if they were to kill one hostage, then Japan would have been ruin." As she said those words, she slowly leans towards Ichika.

What is that girl doing? Is she trying to take advantage of Ichika's distress? How dishonorable, how disgusting, I will not allow this…

"Houki," My name was suddenly called by Ichika and I took this opportunity to reveal myself. Sarashiki then remove herself from Ichika and gave me a glare. I glared back.

"Did you hear anything?" Ichika asked with worried tone. He must be worry that I would not look at him the same if I say anything about that incident.

"I heard nothing, I just arrive." I said in a dismissive tone.

Ichika seems to believe if that smile is to go by; Sarashiki on the other hand is a different story.

"Ichika-sensei, could you leave me and Shinonono-san a moment of privacy. We have something to discuss." She requested quietly, a sweet yet fake smile adorning her face. That smile was so sweet and fake that I had to subdue my urge to slap it off her face.

Ichika, being a bit thick, smile at her. "Are you to finally going to settle your differences? Good, good, as classmates and roommates, you two should get along." Ichika said gleefully before walking towards me and placing a hand over my head. "Come to the kendo arena later. I want to see how much you improve." He told me with a gentle tone.

I smiled back at him and nodded. He patted my head one more time before leaving the roof. When he was off ear shot, the two of us glared at each, the animosity could be felt by those who could see us.

"You know, it is considered impolite to eavesdrop on other's conversation." Sarashiki began her voice devoid of any emotions.

"And it is shameful to use other's weakness to get what you want." I retorted, my eyes narrowed and my voice shaking with anger. "I never would have thought that you would stoop so low just to get him for yourself."

"I regret nothing." Sarashiki said hastily. "There are at least five people I know who has their eyes on Ichika, and that includes your sister. Every opportunity I get, I will use, I don't care if you look at me as a scarlet woman."

That statement startled me. I admit that she is a strong girl, and my sister and I will have a long, long and violent talk later.

"Still, Ichika will not want a girl without dignity."

"I know that, but he is bad at noticing subtle intentions. Ichika is the type of guy who only sees the good in any individual, that's why it is so easy falling in love with him, but you already know that." She stated confidently. "And I will worry about my dignity when I have him under the altar."

My eyes narrowed at that answer. "So your admitting that you were taking advantage of him."

"That goes without saying and I regret nothing." She then grinned at me but it was not an ordinary grin, it was grin filled with arrogance and confidence. It was a grin usually found on the faces of those aristocrats and nobles. "You have no right to judge me, Shinonono. After all, you're just a friend of his who just recently came back to his life." Sarashiki said, her voice finally showing an emotion. The emotion was malice.

"What are you implying?" I asked, my arms trembling with barely control rage.

"Do you want me to spell it out for you? Fine then, I shall." She chuckle dementedly before she look at me with cold eyes. "You have no right or claim to him, you left him after all."

The anger that I was barely containing exploded and I lunge at her. I grabbed her by the throat and push her to the edge of the roof. I lifted her up and I was tempted to throw her down the roof, ten stories high, but the look in her eyes stop me. There was no fear in her eyes.

"So what now?" Sarashiki asked me coolly as a gentle wind went pass us, making her long blue her sway with the wind. She did not show any fear as I held her by the throat and over the roof. If I let go of her, she will most likely plummet to the ground to her death but I couldn't, a part of my brain prevented me to and it was not common sense, no, what was stopping me was something different.

"You know nothing." I told her in a snarl.

"I know enough." Sarashiki said firmly. "I know about your history with him and I know that you were force to leave him, but that doesn't change the fact that you left him. Right now, you two are barely friends, to be more frank, you two are strangers to each other."

I tighten my gripped on her neck but she looked unaffected. "I know him longer than you." I mumbled to her triumphantly.

"I know him better." She debated. "He has three childhood friends, you, that annoying Chinese girl, and me. You have something in common with the detestable Chinese girl, you two left him. I, on the other hand, since falling in love him, never left his side. I was there with him, to share his pain and glory. The only person who can say that she knows Ichika better than me is that damnable sister of his." She told me coldly before forcing me to break my hold. I was afraid that she might fall to the ground but, with an amazing feat of acrobatics, she jumped over my head, twisting in mid-air before landing on the ground gracefully.

Our eyes meet again for a brief second before she turned her back on me. "You know what, I will tell you this, I don't care if you call me a shameless woman, I don't care if you call me a slut or a whore, I've pass the point of caring already. I love Ichika but as of right now, I'm not worthy of his love so I settle for being his best friend but that fact remains that I love him and I will do everything within my power to show my feelings towards him." She turned her head to look at me and I don't know how to react at the sight of her taunting smile.

"I will show my love to him and I will not hold back. If you can't do that, then I suggest you quit while you're ahead after all, I'm his best friend, I'm the front runner for his heart." As she said those words, she left me alone in the roof, deep in thoughts.

I do not want to say this out loud in fear of wounding my pride but her courage, I admired that.

_**(Scene Change) (Normal POV)**_

Unknown to the two maidens, someone was watching their conversation and this someone is the most powerful woman in the world and the most renown I.S pilot of her and their generation.

"Ichika, my little brother, are you aware of the effects you have on women?" Chifuyu muttered while playing with a beer can.

"The little princess is all grown up, if the situation was different, I would have been impressed but…" Chifuyu trailed off before throwing the bear can to the wall with such force that it penetrated the seven inch, reinforce concrete. "I won't hand my treasure that easily, after all, he belongs to me and to me alone."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here's the UNBETAED CHAPTER 5 OF White Knight….<strong>_

_**With the permission of my Beta, I am uploading this chapter and I will reupload chapter 5 when I get the Betaed chapter…..**_

_**Sorry for the delay but exams really took the blunt of my Beta's time as well as mine…..**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**WHITE KNIGHT**_

_**CHAPTER SIX: School Days: Part 3**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own IS: Infinite Stratos but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

[Calling]: Communication through communication link or phone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Ichika POV)<strong>_

"You, I should punish you right now for sending a student to the hospital wing." Chifuyu-nee scolded me as I sat across her, a steaming hot meal in front of us. "I don't care if you two are childhood friends, sending students to the hospital wing with bruises all over their person is not what I expect from one of _my _instructors."

Right, nee-chan, don't be a hypocrite. You had personally put a handful of your students to the hospital wing last year. For my safety, I will not say that out loud.

"Sorry, Chifuyu-nee, we overdid it a bit." Actually, Houki over did things, I just reacted. That's the problem for people like me who's entire fighting style revolves around counter attacking, we cannot control the force of our counter attack because it is either weaken or increase depending on the momentum of our opponent. In Houki's case, I hope she change her 'attack oriented, no defense' fighting style. She has good attack but lousy defense, and that would kill her in the battlefield within minutes.

I've learn that it's better to have a good defense in the battle than offense. That's true if your name is not Orimura Chifuyu. Nee-chan has a fighting style that combines perfect offence to a formidable defense.

"You know, compliments can only get you so far." Nee-chan teased me and I suddenly found the chicken curry I made interesting. "Aside from your little incident with Shinonono, how's your preparation for your fight with that blond brat?" Chifuyu-nee asked me calmly.

"I have everything taken care of Chifuyu-nee." I assured her with a smile.

"I do not want you to lose against a third rate pilot because of being careless, I want you to triple check everything, especially that your main weapon is losing some parts thanks to your fight with that brat a month and a half ago." Chifuyu-nee grumbled and I kept my mouth shut to make sure I do not say anything to upset her.

You see, when Madoka-nee appeared in my life and came back in Chifuyu-nee's life, we both have two varying reactions. I'm half-glad that I have another sister, I would be even more happier if she didn't spend half her time trying to either maim me or recruit me. Chifuyu-nee's reaction is not that favorable, actually, every time their paths cross, Chifuyu-nee always makes an attempt to remove Madoka-nee's head. The only reason why Madoka-nee still has her head is because I always intervene.

Still, Chifuyu-nee wouldn't try to always kill Madoka-nee if she doesn't always make an attempt to kiss me every time we meet, seriously, our parents must be really bad in raising kids.

After a moment, I started to speak. "Don't worry, nee-chan, I won't lose, I won't disappoint you." Disappointing her is worse than death for me. I will never disappoint her, not as long as I breathe in and out.

"Do you know what her I.S is? What type it is? Its weapons? Its capabilities? "

"It's similar to Mado…."

"Do not speak that woman's name?" Chifuyu-nee interrupted me with a glare. "The sister unit of Silent Zephyrs then."

"Yes, but Alcott-san's unit is weaker compare to Silent Zephyrs, and considering her current skill set, Alcott-san won't even touch me." I told Chifuyu-nee with confidence.

She narrowed her eyes at me. Not a good sign.

"What did I say about underestimating your opponent?"

"There is no defense that cannot be shattered. There is no attack that cannot be avoided. There is no enemy that cannot be defeated. Dispose your enemy as fast as you are able to before he/she could get a chance for victory." I quoted the words that Chifuyu-nee drilled into me. "Don't worry, nee-chan, I'll end her after five minutes." I assured her fiercely.

I can beat her in less than five minutes but hey, she needs some time to shine.

"I didn't teach you to underestimate you opponents, regardless of how weak they are." She told me but I merely smiled at her.

"I'm not you, nee-chan, I'm not that amazing." I complimented as I finish of what remains of my food.

"Like I told you before, compliments can only get you so far but maybe, just maybe…" Nee-chan paused a bit before smiling bitter sweetly. "You know, I think you want to have a repeat of what we did when you were thirteen." Nee-chan said playfully and my face and my body suddenly turned bright red.

"NEE-CHAN!" I whined loudly, not hiding my embarrassment and a big grin that made its way on my face. Every time she mentions that 'deed' we did together after the Second White Night Incident, I cannot help but blush in anger and in glee. Glee because what we did together made our bond stronger and anger because, to the eyes of others, what we did was sick and wrong.

To those people who will say that what Nee-chan and I did was sick and wrong, I want to shove _**Yukihira Rokusei **_up their ass.

"I'm still surprised though, you should be angry at me for what I did to you back then." Chifuyu-nee said in a very sullen tone which is quite unlike her. "I did take advantage of you."

Argh, not this again.

"Nee-chan," I said with a comforting tone. "We've been through this, for a hundred times now, we've been through this. You did what you did because you cared about me and I was pretty much a wreck after I killed those people." I stood up and took our empty plates and put them into the sink.

"But I dirtied you, for my own selfish reasons, I dirtied you." Hearing my nee-chan's voice, so weak and timid, broke my heart. She is always strong but whenever that subject is brought up, she becomes a broken woman and it's entirely my fault. I sometimes question my existence. If my very existence would hurt my sister like this, then I should never have existed at all.

With a heavy sigh, I walk behind where my nee-chan was sitting and wrapped my arms around her. She shuddered at my touch for a bit before relaxing in my arms. "Nee-chan, I never told you this before but I was grateful of what you did to me two years ago. That secret of ours might be taboo for others but we never cared about what other thinks of us anyway." I told her solemnly while caressing her black hair.

Chifuyu-nee did not speak so I continued. "Nee-chan, you're the best sister a guy like me could ever have or wish for. You gave everything you have to me and for that, I am eternally grateful of you." I stopped a bit as I nuzzle on the crook of her neck. Nee-chan's scent is always so comforting, intoxicating even. "For what you had given me, this lifetime is not enough for me to repay you. Everything you could offer, you gave me without regrets, nee-chan, even your precious virginity." I unconsciously tighten my hold on her. "You didn't dirty me, nee-chan, I was the one who dirtied you."

After what I did in the Second White Night Incident, I was so broken, so guilt ridden, that Nee-chan was force to comfort me in a way that she lost the one thing that she should have given to the person that she would spend her whole with. Chifuyu-nee, to bring me back to my normal self and to snap me from my trauma was _force _to make love with me. The two of us, brother and sister, had sex together on that faithful night.

I am no stranger to sex, considering Shiraki and I have been doing it since my thirteenth birthday but, having sex with Chifuyu-nee was very exhilarating but I never completely enjoyed myself because I knew that she only had sex with me to console me for the sins I committed. To comfort her weak, little brother, she gave me her most treasured chastity.

She is truly the best sister in the world.

"Nee-chan, I'm sorry for being weak." I told her weakly.

Chifuyu-nee patted me on the head before leaning on my chest. "You're not weak anymore, you are more of a gullible blockhead who is so easy to manipulate by meager things." Chifuyu-nee muttered to me apologetically. "I'm sorry for this but hearing you say such sweet words…." Chifuyu-nee trailed off and before I could say anything, I suddenly found myself in Shiraki's world.

That means one thing, I fainted.

"_**Come here, master."**_ Shiraki called and before I could react, I suddenly found myself lock in a make out session with her and my mind went numb.

_**(Scene Change) (Chifuyu POV)**_

Infinite Stratos, or I.S, the machine that brought womankind to glory, is a machine that is filled with mystery that even its creator, that damn Alice in Wonderland wannabe, is baffled by it. One of the most prominent mysteries of I.S that is only known by two individuals, me and Tabane, is the cores.

More specifically, the Seven Divine Cores.

The Seven Divine Cores are the most powerful and most advance I.S Cores that Tanabe had ever created. Core 001, Core 013, Core 156, Core 192, Core 268, Core 389, and Core 467 are the Seven Divine Cores.

Now these seven cores will give an I.S such power that, in the hands of a skilled pilot, it will take at least 10 Personal I.S to scratch the paint of the I.S who is wielding one of the Divine Cores.

Now the mystery behind the seven cores is quite simple. Tabane designed their AI, but after a while, those seven cores did something that left Tabane herself mystified and afraid, the seven cores reformatted their AI by themselves and they upgraded their own Self-Evolution Mechanism by themselves. Now the cores can think for themselves but before they can, they need an I.S and a pilot. They need these two things for two reasons. One, the core will adopt the personality and attitude of the pilot and two, the core will manifests depending on its body, the I.S that they would be installed on.

This is not the case when it comes to the seven Divine cores. The seven cores have personalities, attitudes, and habits of their own; in short, the seven cores have an independent mind that is not base on their pilots. They have a life of their own. That is proven by the Seven Divine Cores taking over their pilots' subconscious.

Now, Tabane designed the cores to be self-adaptable to the I.S that they are going to be put into and to the pilots that will eventually pilot the I.S. The Seven Divine Cores on the other hand, well, they are very picky. Because of their own unique personality, they are not good at adapting on the I.S and the pilots, the I.S and the pilots will have to adapt on the needs and wants of the core. The cores, thanks to their advance and sophisticated Self-Evolution Mechanism, can easily change an I.S to their likings. The pilots adapting to the cores wants and needs that is where the problem lies.

A person cannot change who they are overnight, and that itself is the problem. The Seven Divine Cores requires certain characteristics in order for them to consider a pilot _their_ pilot. The pilots must match the cores persona. If the I.S that contains one of the Seven Divine Cores is piloted by somebody who doesn't match the cores persona, the I.S will only perform at the capacity of 0.1%-1% of its normal capacity and if the pilot's personality clash with the core's, well, let's just say the core would kill you by frying your brain.

Now the Seven Divine Cores are represented by the Seven Deadly Sins. Core 001 represents lust, Core 013 represents greed, Core 156 represents sloth, Core 192 represents pride, Core 268 represents gluttony, Core 389 represents envy, and Core 467 represents wrath. Now the sins that they represent also reflects their persona.

This explains why the wretched bitch whore, Core 001 adapted the form of a beautiful woman. It would make it easier for it to seduce its pilot in order to fulfill its sexual needs. Considering this core pick my brother as its pilot pissed me off to no end. The knowledge of an AI raping my brother and/or manipulating my brother to have sex with it in a nightly bases angers me so much that I was so close of murdering Tabane.

When my brother informed and showed me that he knew how to pleasure a woman, I've actually hunted down Tabane and beat her within an inch of her life. She is still my best friend by the way.

Now, the Seven Divine Cores will also affect the persona of its pilot, that's the reason why Ichika is slightly better in handling the opposite gender.

Now, the Core I have is Core 013, which represents greed.

Core 013 and I have a very good relationship and that is because I am an extremely greedy woman.

And my greed is directed to the person I love, my greed is directed to my brother. And because Core 013 encourages me to indulge in my greed and it even feed my greed, explains what I did to Ichika two years ago. I could still remember that day, the day when I dirtied my brother.

It was the night after the Second White Night Incident. It makes me want to hurt someone when I remember that day.

After he stopped those nuclear warheads from destroying Tokyo, Ichika collapsed due to his exhaustion and trauma that he got from fending off twenty . Because of his ability to pilot an I.S is revealed, a lot of countries wanted to 'tend' to him, but in reality, they just wanted to get his biological data.

Thanks to the Sarashiki family, as much as I hate the heiresses of that family, I was able to fend them off. Because of their connections, they were able to deter those vultures away from us for a week and the Japanese government also helped us. The Sarashiki family makes pretty good allies, regardless of the fact that the heiresses of that family are very annoying.

When my brother woke up, it was hearth wrenching to see him look so broken, so hurt. To save those people, he was forced to dirty his hands and it took a toll in his person. My brother is so pure, so kindhearted that it damaged him greatly when he was force to kill those worthless wastes of flesh just to save those delegates.

When I looked at how vulnerable my brother was, I wished that those that my brother killed and those who I have killed were still alive so I could kill them again, more painfully this time.

When I approached him, he threw himself to my arms and cried his heart out. He called himself a demon, he called himself a monster; he called himself so many damnable names that I was tempted to smack him over the head because of his stupidity. My Ichika is not a monster and he is certainly not a demon, and he most certainly is not the worst kind of human being on the face of the earth. I still cannot believe he called himself that!

As I watched my brother cry his heart out in my arms, I wanted to sooth his worries, I wanted to comfort him. I wanted to tell him that what he did was justify and it was for the best.

I didn't say anything, I didn't comfort him.

I just allowed him to cry in my arms as I listened to my selfish desires and to Core 013. Core 013 whispered to me that what I wanted, what I dreamt off for so long is within my arms reach. It told me that I should take advantage of my broken brother, to use his grief to my advantage.

A part of me, the part that love my brother so dearly, screamed at me to not do it, that it wouldn't be worth it.

I didn't listen to that part and indulged myself to the sin that I had wanted to taste since the day my brother was born.

I leaned on his ear and whispered to him words that I told him when I took him and ran away from that damn family.

"_Nee-chan will always be here, to protect you."_

After saying those words, I kissed him on the lips, I pinned him on the bed, I ripped his clothes off, and proceeded to have my way with him.

He was shocked for a moment, he even tried to push me off him but I was too strong for him. I put him down and ravaged him.

And after half an hour, after half an hour of me caressing and licking his body and a blowjob, he conceded and he indulged himself in my lust, in our lust.

The two of us performed the sinful dance of the flesh. Two siblings made love that night.

I used my brother's moment of vulnerability to my advantage and manipulated him to have sex with me and I enjoyed every moment of it. For the first ten hours or so, I was on top and I fucked my brother to my heart's content, I rode his manhood long and hard to satisfy my lust, I screwed him in ways that would break the bones of any ordinary men (Ichika is not ordinary), I ravaged his body like an animal in heat.

The feeling of having my Ichika's manhood in me, I cannot describe the feeling with mere words. The pleasure I felt as I bounce up and down his lap, as I impaled myself repeatedly on his manhood, it was nothing short of magic. I moaned, I screamed, I howled in pleasure throughout the intercourse. That is how much I enjoyed having my Ichika's manhood inside of me. And the feeling of him releasing his seeds inside of me, I will not exchange that feeling for the world

But when my Ichika was on top of me, how he out wrestled me to get that position, I would never know, he didn't fucked me, he didn't ravaged me, he didn't treat me like a bitch in heat, no, he treated me like I was his lover, like I was made of porcelain and that, if he wasn't careful, I would break.

He was gentle with me. He caressed my body gently, unlike me who molested him outright. He called me beautiful names, unlike me who had been cursing a storm while I fucked him. He kissed my sweat covered body tenderly and lovingly. He held me tightly while he went in and out of me. He pressed his forehead onto mine, staring at me with loving eyes, whispering comforting words as I whimper and moan beneath him. He made me feel special, like I am some sort of princess. He made sweet love with me; he cared more for my pleasure than his own.

And the climax I felt when he was on top of me pale in comparison to my first four climaxes when I was on top of him. My first four climaxes meant nothing, those four was filled with my lust, my selfish desire. The climax I had with him on top of me was filled with his love, his overflowing and innocent love.

My heart broke when realization hit me. Because of my greed and lust, I had forgotten to show my brother how much he means to me. I just used his body to relieve myself of my sexual frustration; I treated him as a common and no good prostitute. I didn't care about his pleasure, I only cared about mine.

I had raped my brother.

I cried, for the first time in my life, I cried in grief as the sin of dirtying my brother even further made me want to die.

I wanted to die at that moment as the fear of Ichika hating or being afraid of me shook me to my core.

Ichika surpassed my expectation when he held me tightly and kissed me passionately on the lips before looking at me with eyes filled with so many emotions.

What he said and did next made me fell more in love with him.

_**(Flashback) (Chifuyu POV)**_

My body quivered as my brother blew his seeds inside of my womb. I could feel my brother quivering as the two of us climax at the same time. After my brother took control of our sexual intercourse, the reality of what I did to him hit me and I was afraid of what his reaction would be.

After all, for the pass ten hours, I raped my brother instead of comforting him. Regardless of the fact that the last ten hours were the best hours of my life, having him inside of me, being one with him filled me with great joy and even greater pleasure, regardless of that fact, I stilled raped my vulnerable brother.

I laid my head in one of the pillows as I turned my head away from, not wanting to look at him in fear that he would look at me with eyes of hate and fear. The bed felt cold as I await my brother to yell at me in disgust and in betrayal.

I did not expect him to cup my chin and tilt my head until our eyes met. I was even more surprised when my brother kissed me on the lips. My instincts instantly took over and our tongues were locked in a duel of dominance. Surprisingly, Ichika won and he made me moan like crazy as his tongue invaded my mouth.

My eyes widen a bit when I felt his hands caressing my body. I arched my back as he touch me in ways that made me want to offer my body to him like a prostitute. He was so skilled with his hands to the extent that my mind was slowly becoming a blur.

My moans of pleasure was muffled by my brother's mouth as I felt my body being assaulted by pleasure beyond anything I have ever felt, and that includes the feeling I had in the pass ten hours. Every inch of my body felt warm as every movable limb of his body pleasured me, and I meant that literally. After five minutes of my brother's hand caressing me, I climax hard as my body shook as I tried to recover from that mind blowing climax.

My brother parted his lips from mine and caresses my cheeks lovingly and I cannot help but rub my cheeks on his gentle fingers, like a puppy, while wondering when and how he learned to touch a woman like that.

"**_Like I told you before, partner, Shiraki-oneesama started using your brother as her own personal fuck toy when he reached thirteen a couple of months ago. Just be grateful that oneesama taught your brother how to touch a woman and that his physical virginity is intact, his mental and emotional virginity, that's another story." _**Core 013 said in my head, reminding me that my brother has a sex addicted AI in his head.

I didn't ponder too much on that thought as I suddenly arc my back again while screaming in ecstasy as I felt my brother's finger inside of me. My breath turned shallow as his fingers move inside of my cunt in ways that made me want to scream like a common whore being fuck by a horde of men.

The only reason I wasn't screaming like a bitch was because I could never lose face in front of my brother. I'm the strongest person he knows and I cannot lose that title.

"Nee-sama!" I shuddered a bit as I looked at my brother in the eye and was taken a back at the sight of his eyes filled with gratitude, love, passion, lust, and a lot more emotions that I could not name because of my current position.

Yes, being pleasured by your brother's skillful fingers is enough to numb the mind and destroy your rationality and common sense.

"Nee-sama," And him calling me 'Nee-sama' is turning me on even more, seriously Ichika, do you want me to rape you, again? "Nee-sama, thank you," Wait a minute, what?

I stared at Ichika in wonder, which is a difficult task itself as I squirm and resisted to moan like hell as his skillful fingers did wonders in my cunt. "Nee-sama, thank, thank you so much. I know I'm weak; I'm so weak that I couldn't…. I couldn't handle the sin that I committed." Ichika said with a gentle smile while tears slowly fell from his eyes. I would have given him an embrace if it weren't for the fact that my hips were unconsciously moving to match the movements of my Ichika's magic fingers. "But Nee-chan, you shouldn't have given me _this _honor. You should have given your virginity to the man that you love (I just did), not to your useless little brother."

My heart ached at that as I tried to tilt my head to avoid looking at him. I can't look at him, not when my face is red in embarrassment because of the bliss that he is making me feel. But before I could move my head, I found his lips on mine again and this time, I could not hold myself back.

I moaned… I let out a loud whimper as I cum again, coating his hands with my juices in the process. Though, the sounds of my pleasure were silence by his gentle kiss. After I recover from my recent climax, he caresses my cheeks again while rubbing two of his fingers on my slit. That made me whimpered as he stared at me with eyes that made me skip several beats.

"Nee-sama, you truly are the best sister in the world. You're so sweet, you're so gentle, you're so kind, you're so selfless, but you're no longer pure and that's my fault, Nee-sama, I am so sorry." I held back the tears as my brother said those beautiful words to me.

Did he misunderstand me again? I didn't give him my virginity; I lost it willingly to him while taking his by force in the process.

"I'm sorry Nee-sama, I'm so sorry that you have to give me something so precious just to comfort me. I'm really am useless." Why, why couldn't he see how evil I am? Why couldn't he see that I took advantage of him? Why, why does he worship me like a Goddess no matter how much I hurt him?

"…that's because I love you, Nee-sama." My eyes widen as he whispered those words to me lovingly. I didn't even notice him leaning on me. "I'm very grateful of you, Nee-sama, I so grateful of you, Nee-sama…I'm so honored and grateful of you by giving me your first time…" Ichika said while licking my cheeks…

My hearts started beating loudly as my breasts rose up and down with my breathing. Warmth, a warmth so hot enveloped my entire being as the urge to touch my brother grew so much…

I wanted to touch my brother again, but this time, I want to do it right.

Ichika smiled at me before position himself over me. "Nee-sama, just lay there, leave everything to me okay… I'll make every moment of this memorable for you… I will make sure that your first time will also be your most pleasurable time…I'll make sure you would enjoy this to the fullest Nee-sama… I promise Nee-sama…" And with that said, he lunge himself forward, entering me with one thrust. I threw my head back and yelled my Ichika's name as he impaled me with his cock, his full length shoved into me in one thrust.

Sister and brother were one again.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

_**(Chifuyu POV)**_

For the next thirty hours, thank the Lord I trained my brother to have an insane amount of stamina and endurance, my brother touch me, pleasured me in ways that made my mind numb and my body throb. In that thirty hours I was with my brother, I went to heaven; he made me experience heaven in ways that made me want more.

I could still remember his hands all over my body, caressing, massaging, doing things with his hands and fingers that made me lose my mind to pleasure. The feeling of him inside of me, the feeling of him moving in and out of me, that feeling alone was enough to make me smile blissfully. The memory of him making love to me, using every hole in my body, my mouth, my cunt, my asshole, and filing each of them with his seeds, that feeling alone was enough to excite me.

But unlike me, he wasn't rough, he didn't use me like a toy as I did to him.

He was gentle with me. He didn't fuck me, he made love with me, he made sweet love with me, enough to fill me with overflowing happiness.

After that night, after the night that my brother made me feel like the luckiest as well as the most love woman in the world, after he collapsed due to his exhaustion of making me feel special, I held onto him tightly in my arms, I held him so tight because of the fear I have that someone would take him away from me intensified.

After that day, I made a promise to myself that I will not let another woman touch my brother. That pleasure, that heavenly pleasure is only reserve for me.

I also swore to myself that I will never touh my brother until I'm capable of touching him like he did to me those two years again. I promise myself the next time I touch my brother, I will make him feel special and love, similar to the way he made me feel the first time we made love.

I was able to keep one out of the two promises I made that day.

After that night, my brother and I became even closer, it didn't interfere with me training him, but we became even closer, we became so close that we actually kiss in public now and again. Every time my brother kisses me on the lips, it was an innocent act of affection but whenever I kiss him, it was a hungry one, filled with want and lust. Those who did not know us actually thought we were lovers and those who knew us just kept their mouth shut because they knew, if they spoke a word that would pissed me off or would upset my brother, I will ripped their heads off. We were so close after that incident, so close in fact that we even slept in the same bed together (we didn't have sex of course).

And because of our new found closeness, I couldn't keep my second promise to myself. For the past two years, the memory of my brother touching me and making love with me, filled my dreams (unlike my brother, I didn't sacrificed my dreams to dominate core 013, I dominated the core because I was already much more greedier than it could ever hope for, and that is saying something) . The first four months after that incident, every waking moment of my life, I stared at my brother with barely concealed lust. I wanted my brother to touch me again; I wanted him to make love with me again. Every second of the day for the past four months, I crave for my brother to touch me again; I wanted him to touch me again.

My urges became so bad that I even wanted him to touch me in public, I didn't even cared if he had stripped me of my clothing and molested me in public, I would have even encouraged him. That is how much my love for my brother grew after that incident.

And it only grew worse until the day I could not hold myself any longer.

Contrary to popular belief, I am smarter than Tabane in one scientific art and that's chemistry. I can always run circles around her in chemistry. Now, being the chemistry genius that I am, I created a drug that is colorless, odorless, and flavorless drug. The drug is not harmful; it is just design to knock the person who consumes the drug for eight to ten hours. The drug will also take time for its effects to kick in but when it does, the effect is instantaneous.

I tricked my brother into consuming the drug by mixing it with his food. When my brother lost consciousness, I took him to my bed and molested him. I rubbed my body into his, I licked and kissed every inch of his body, I covered his entire body with my juices, I sucked his cock until he releases his seed in my mouth which I drank hungrily; I did so many dirty and perverted things to him when he was unconscious that day, so much so that I practically condemned myself to hell. My only saving grace is the fact that I had enough self-control left in me to not rape him and only limit myself into molesting him.

By doing that, my addiction towards my brother increased to a level that I couldn't turn back even if I wanted to. My brother is like my drug, I am both in love and addicted to him.

So to avoid my urges to grow to the extent that I would rape him, I always demand my brother to at least sleep in my bedroom two times every week. In one of those nights, I always knocked my brother out so I could molest him and fulfill my unholy urges and desires.

That explains why my brother is unconscious in my arms and why my hands are roaming his very well toned body.

My unconscious brother is currently sitting on my lap. I stripped him of his coat and shirt, exposing his well toned body for me to see and to adore. I myself am half naked, my white shirt and black overcoat as well as my bra were lying on the ground as I rested the head of my brother on my breasts. My right hand is wrapped around his waist to support him on my lap while my left hand was stroking his erect manhood. My lips were firmly place on his as my tongue explores the sweet cavern that is my brother's mouth.

I broke the kiss and glance lovingly and lustfully at my brother. I caress his cheeks tenderly before nibbling on his ear. "You see what you did to your nee-chan, you fool." I whispered teasingly to him. I licked his earlobe and his body unconsciously shudders. I know my brother in and out and I know where to touch him to make him shudder and shiver in delight, something only me and that accursed Core 001 knew.

I took my left hand out of his pants before carrying my brother to my bed. Being the headmistress of this academy has its perk, my favorite being the room that they provided me. This room is very spacious, similar to an expensive condominium and it is more secure than Japan's National Bank, which means that no one will disturb me as I bond with my brother, I made sure of it. The best thing about this room is that it is completely and utterly sound proof.

I laid my brother down on my bed before lying down next to him, my breast press on his bare chest as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kiss him full on the lips.

I love my brother; I love him so much that it hurts.

"I will never, ever let you go." I whispered to him before I stripped all of my clothing and straddled before my sweet and addicting drug.

I once again indulged myself with the body of my helpless brother.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Another morning had graced I.S Academy but only a few students were eating because of the unlikely sight that they were seeing before their eyes.

Houki was glaring, her eyes burning with hate and confusion, but mostly hate. Kanzashi was seething in anger and was ready to murder someone. Maya is jealous. Tatenashi was clutching the table so hard that it almost shattered. The reason why these four lovely maidens are angry beyond reason was because of what they were seeing several tables across them.

The sight that ignited such reaction from them and the students who were fortunate enough to get up early was the sight of Ichika actually feeding his sister her breakfast. This is an intriguing sight for Chifuyu was smiling beautifully and blushing lightly, something that made her beauty shines so bright like the morning sun.

Some students could not help but cooed silently and giggled at the sight as they talked to themselves at how cute the two siblings look. It was very rare to have two siblings act like this in public. Those were the thoughts of those who did not know the Orimura siblings.

The faculty who were witnessing this could not help but sigh in relief and mentally thank Ichika in their thoughts. It seems that their boss would be in a pleasant mood today, which means their load will be lighter compare to the day when Chifuyu is not in a good mood.

Those who knew the Orimura siblings have varying reactions to this.

Maya Yamada, the closest colleague of Chifuyu and Ichika, was happy for the two siblings but cannot help but feel jealous. Ichika was a fine man and she wants nothing more than get to know him more and, if possible, date him. She had been attracted to Ichika ever since he had helped her with her internship and thesis last year which allowed her to teach in the academy. _**(Will be further explained in future chapters)**_

Houki, who was still recovering from the beating she took from Ichika in their spar last night, could not help but glare at her childhood friend. She knew that he has a slight sister complex but she did not expect it to grow this much. I mean come on, shamelessly acting all lovey dovey in public, does he care about what others would say at this blatant display of affection? Houki then narrowed her eyes on Chifuyu and she cannot help but twitch at the smile plastered on the woman's face and she swore that she saw the eyes of the older Orimura glinting.

Tatenashi was smiling a smile that would send shivers down the spine of any ordinary being. Being in the Academy a year ago with Ichika, she was used to Chifuyu making her brother served her and she even made fun of him when he complied without any complaints. What she isn't used to was the fact that the siblings enjoyed this, more in Chifuyu's part than in Ichika's. She knew that Ichika was happy just to be of service to his sister, she can't blame him for that no matter how much she detested Ichika's admiration towards her sister. '_Seriously, he treats her sister like a Goddess, like she could not do any wrong.' _She had wanted to be treated by Ichika like that.

Kanzashi, well, she already hates Chifuyu, she respects her but she detested her. The reason why she hates her guts was because she was Ichika's 'prison'. Kanzashi always sees Chifuyu as a selfish woman because, for her, she thinks that Chifuyu is preventing Ichika from having a life because of her inability to let him go. She was aware that Ichika loved his sister in a way that an ordinary brother shouldn't but she knew that he would grew out of it if it weren't for her sister using her 'I took care of you when you were a kid, it's your turn now to take care of me' card. Heck, this wasn't caring, this was doting, Chifuyu was forcing Ichika to dote on her and that made her pissed.

Chifuyu smiled to the girls who had a crush on her brother as he feed her a piece of breed. "Say ah, nee-chan." Ichika, being the oblivious blockhead that he is, did not notice the tension in the air and was happily feeding her sister, happy to be of service to her.

Chifuyu did as she was told and opened her mouth so that her brother could feed her the bread before looking back at her rivals who, in her opinions, were wasting their time. They all knew that they had to go through her first before getting to her brother.

'_Maybe I should show them their place.'_ Chifuyu thought deviously as she seductively and sensual lean towards her brother.

"Nee-sama," Ichika spluttered as he backed away before he was stopped when his sister gently cupped his chin with her hand. Ichika has several different names for his sister; Nee-chan when they are talking casually, Chifuyu-nee or headmistress if the matter is important, and Nee-sama if her sister was being affectionate towards him. Chifuyu's favorite was, of course, Nee-sama.

With a mischievous smile, Chifuyu leaned towards her brother and licked the right side of his lips, making him blush. "I thought I taught you how to eat properly when you were a kid." Chifuyu whispered as she faked eating a grain of rice. "There's another one over there," Chifuyu muttered again before licking the left side of her brother's lips before pressing her lips fully on his.

The kiss was brief, their lips merely touch, but it was enough to take Ichika's breath away.

Chifuyu forgot, briefly, that she had just kissed her brother in public, in front of her students and faculty, before shrugging, not giving a damn anyway.

The reaction was predictable. Houki spat out the food inside of her mouth, not believing that Chifuyu, the coldest and strongest person she knew would do that in public. Maya whimpered in jealous as she tried to envision herself doing that only to faint at the very thought of it. The table in front of Tatenashi shattered and the smile on her face turned into a disapproving frown.

It took the combine efforts of Honne and Utsuho to prevent Kanzashi from committing suicide by charging head first to the most dangerous woman in the world.

The reaction of the public, well… Some squealed loudly, shouting how sweet that was while some developed nose bleeds as they wish to have a camera with them to record one of the most heartwarming scenes their eyes had ever seen.

The Orimura siblings were truly the ideal image of loving siblings, in the eyes of strangers.

_**(Scene Change)(Kanzashi POV)**_

Ichika, Shinono, and I were walking in a corridor that leads to our classroom while discussing what happened in the cafeteria.

"Damn it Ichika-kun, stop spoiling that damn woman." I shouted at him before hitting him on the head. I don't usually hit him but, damn it all to hell, that woman makes me sick and Ichika is too blind to see how twisted his sister is.

"Come on now, Kanzashi-chan, it was just an innocent kiss, a simple act of affection between siblings." Ichika explained weakly and that samurai wannabe hit him on the head for his troubles.

"Baka," Tabane's little sister muttered and, as much as this will leave a foul taste in my mouth, I agree with her.

A kiss like that was just a simple innocent act of affection between siblings, wasn't it? Well, if it had been on the cheek instead of the lips, then yes...

"Ichika, a sister should not kiss a brother like that… hell, forget that, siblings shouldn't act like that in public." She hissed at Ichika and again, I nodded in agreement.

"Or in private for that matter…" I could not help but turn green as I remember Ichika and that damn woman flirting in the past two years. Of course, it was instigated by that woman, seeing that Ichika won't flirt back unless he is flirted to.

I know that through experience.

"But, Chifuyu-nee…" He didn't finish his statement when me and samurai wannabe threw him a glare. She and I are strangely getting along today.

"You know what, I thought your sister complex would have died through the years, not get worse." Shinonono hissed in irritation.

"It's not that his sister complex got worse, it's that her sister's brother complex just went into an all time high." I muttered nonchalantly. "Trust me, if you look at a dictionary and look for the definition of brother complex that damn woman's face would appear in the page."

Ichika suddenly let out a chuckle as he looks at the two of use amusedly. "It's good to see you two finally getting along." He commented with a cheerful tone.

That stopped us from our tracks as the two of us look at each other. Our eyes narrowed as we turned around with a huffed.

"We are not getting along; we are just telling you how siblings should act in public." Shinonono said indignantly.

I nodded a bit before suddenly felling an overwhelming aura behind me. I let out a sigh.

"Ichika-kun,"

"Yes Kanzashi-chan," I could already tell that there is something horrible behind me because of the expression on Ichika's face.

"There's a monster behind me, isn't there?" I was suddenly hit on the head with a book, with enough force to drop me face first to the ground.

***THUD***

Tabane's sister suddenly dropped face first beside me, a large bump on her head.

"I suggest you keep your comments to yourself and do not comment on how we act in public and in private." That monster commented and I could feel her glaring at me.

"Chifuyu-nee, what did I say about hitting students?" Yes, please listen to your more logical and very handsome brother.

"This is my school, little brother, I make the rules and I did allow corporal punishment, remember?" That's deliberate abuse of power.

"I know, but Chifuyu-nee…" Whatever Ichika was going to say was cut off and I didn't even want to look at the method that woman used to stop him from talking, and from the looks of Shinonono's face, I could already guess that woman had blatantly touch her brother in a way that is both frown upon and sickening.

"Orimura-sensei, you do have a task I asked you to perform, please attend to it, and do not worry, I will cover for you for the whole day." I snapped my head up and I wished I didn't as I saw that damn woman's arms wrapped around Ichika in a very suggestive manner. That woman is very sickening.

"Yes, headmistress," Ichika was able to splutter before running pass me and Shinonono, but, at the very least, gave the two of us a wave goodbye.

But before we could do anything else, we were pulled back to our feet and slammed to the nearest wall so hard that we both let out a loud gasp of pain. "The two of you, keep your comments to yourselves and stop trying to put any ideas in my brother's head, stop corrupting him before I make you stop." She hissed at us and I cannot help but glare at her.

"We don't have to corrupt him, you are doing an excellent job without us helping." I commented and I was suddenly thrown to the nearest wall before dropping to the ground with a thud.

I let out a loud groaned before, can't believe I did this, catching Shinonono who was thrown by that woman to my direction. I dropped down to the ground as the weight of the girl and the impact of her being thrown made my knees buckle.

"You know, little princess, you should be grateful of me that I allowed you to befriend him after that stunt you pulled five years ago." I flinched at that before looking down. What happened in that rescue mission was the most shameful moment of my life. The injuries Ichika sustained during my rescue gave me nightmares for months.

What surprised me was the fact that he still greeted me with a friendly and lovely smile when he woke up.

"Chifuyu-san?" Shinonono called and I was relieved when that monster's attention was suddenly diverted away from me. Oh well, sacrifices must be made after all.

"What is it, Shinonono?"

"I…Well, siblings shouldn't act like that." I inch away from Shinonono, just in time to avoid that woman's kick. The metal wall shattered at the impact of her kick. Shinonono froze in fear as that kick came close to her head.

"Shinonono, for the sake of our history together and for the sake of my friendship with your sister, I'll give you a warning. Do not interfere with my relationship with my brother and do not comment on what we do in our free time or in public. What we do as siblings is between the two of us, outsiders like you and the brat princess over there do not have the right to tell us otherwise. If you do not heed my warning, I will personally make your life a living hell, regardless if your Tabane's sister or my brother's friend." The monster spoke with a tone that would destroy the spirit of weak willed individuals.

She turned her back on us and walked away but I could not help but say this one statement.

"You can't keep him forever. Family cannot stay together forever."

She stopped walking and glanced at me, with eyes that were filled with determination. "You can sit back and watch me keep him forever; after all, I am his 'beloved' Nee-chan." She said with a taunting smirked as she started walking. "And don't worry, I'll send you a video of our wedding."

I wanted to slap that smirk off her face but, I settled for consoling Tabane's little sister. "Believe me now," I muttered as I walked towards her and helped her up her feet. She was shaken but I did not blame her for it.

"What happened to Chifuyu-san?" She asked me in a shaken tone. "I know she dotes on Ichika a lot when we were kids, but she's never like this."

I sigh as I patted her on the back. "She has, fallen in love with his brother to the extent that she would eliminate anyone who she thinks would take him away from her." I told her as I remembered how that woman treated Ichika after he rescued me and after the Second White Night Incident.

After the kidnapping incident, Ichika and that woman acted a bit close for siblings, though it looks very innocent to strangers and even to me and to my family. After all, their parents did abandon them and she was already overprotective of her brother.

After the Second White Night Incident, things between the two change drastically. Sure, Ichika acted the same around her sister, though he was noticeably fonder of her. That woman on the other hand is a different story, her over protectiveness of her brother became so intense that it borderlines craziness. She became so affectionate towards her brother that those who did not know them thought they were lovers, with good reasons.

I could still remember the first time I saw them kiss….

I could not help but shudder at that memory. I do not want to remember that day, and I didn't want that image in my head.

"Let's get to class; if that woman is going to sub Ichika-kun, then I do not want to be late." I braced myself for the longest two hours of my life.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Cecilia Alcott, for the first time since she entered I.S Academy, was happy. She was happy because her mother, her only living parent is visiting her. It was strange for her mother to take a break from work, considering after her father died, a lot of vultures attempted, and failed miserably, to steal their family's fortune.

Cecilia, pushing that thought aside, hummed as she walked to the Academy's Private lobby to meet her mother. Because I.S Academy is Government own establishment, regardless if it is a school, parents or those who wants to visit the school are only limited to a lobby and even then, they must be accompanied by an instructor at all times.

"Good morning mother," Cecilia greeted cheerfully as she opened the door, a bright smile on her face.

"Morning Alcott-san," Cecilia froze at the sound of that familiar voice as she looked at the source of the voice. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the person who was the cause of her displeasure since arriving in the academy.

"You," Cecilia all but shouted as she pointed an accusing finger at Ichika. "What are you doing here?" She all but hissed.

"Cecilia," She flinched at the sound of her mother's sharp voice. She slowly diverted her eyes to the person that was sitting across Ichika, only to see her mother drinking some tea. Cecilia's mother was in her early forties yet she looks to be in her early thirties. She resembled her daughter greatly, with the only difference being she has bigger breasts than her daughter and her face were etch with seriousness and strictness. "Mind your manners, young lady, I taught you better." Cecilia nodded timidly while carefully glaring at Ichika, whom was chuckling.

"Alcott-dono, don't be too hard on your daughter, after all, she and I started off on the wrong foot." Ichika said as he served her more tea.

"Regardless, Orimura-san, I expect my daughter to be respectful even to those who she resents." She exclaimed loud enough for Cecilia to hear. "I also expect her to not judge people base on gender alone but it seems that I didn't taught her hard enough." She mumbled so that her daughter did not hear her.

Ichika, on the other hand, did. "Well, it's hard not to view us men as useless, considering today's society and all."

"But you should be the exception." She argued politely.

"Mother," After watching her mother and that boy interact in a friendly manner; she decided to speak up. "Do you know Orimura-sensei?" Cecilia asked and it took her everything she has not to snarled the word _-sensei_.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do." The Alcott family matriarch sent Ichika a grateful look, which Ichika replied with a small nod.

"Now, seeing that Alcott-san is here, I will take my leave so you two can have some mother-daughter private time." Ichika said as he bowed to Cecilia's mother before heading towards the exit. He stopped suddenly when he was in front of Cecilia and gave her a small smile before exiting the room.

Cecilia, hard as she may try, cannot help but blush at the smile that Ichika gave her. She may not like him that much but she would admit that he was better looking than most of the idols she knew or have seen in T.V.

"Cecilia, stop ogling your teacher and greet your mother properly." Cecilia was brought back to reality by her mother and proceeded to give her respect to her mother by kissing both of her mother's cheek.

"It's good to see you, mother." Cecilia greeted fondly.

Her mother smiled at her daughter before her usual strict expression appeared once again. "What is this I'm hearing about you picking a fight with your sensei?" Her mother inquired and Cecilia suddenly paled.

"Mother, I can explain…" Cecilia tried to speak but her mother stopped her by raising a finger.

"Orimura-san had already explained everything to me." Cecilia's eyes flinch, wondering what kind of lies that man told her mother. "I'm proud of you, very proud of you dear."

Cecilia expected a lot of things but that. She stared at her mother in disbeliefs as she stared at her daughter with a very fond look. "I heard that he personally asked you to be his opponent in a demo-I.S battle that will happen in two weeks time. Considering his talents and considering that he had asked you personally to be his partner in the demo speaks volume of your potential, dear." Her mother spoke before patting her daughter on the head. "I took a short break from my work just to congratulate you for having such a fine pilot as Orimura-san acknowledging your potential. That alone is an achievement to be proud of."

Not wanting to disappoint her mother, Cecilia just nodded and went with the flow. "Well, he did say that I'm the best in my year." Cecilia boasted weakly.

Somewhere in the academy, Kanzashi suddenly had the urge to choke someone and for once, she felt that the reason for her urged to hurt someone did not involve Chifuyu.

"Are you sure he said those exact words? Considering the standard that he has to consider someone good, I pretty much expect him to label you a novice." Her mother commented, not noticing the offended expression on her daughter's face. "But that's beside the point, I expect you to do your best against him, he may be a celebrity in the I.S piloting industry but I do expect you to at least give him a scratch."

"I'll give him more than a scratch, mother." Cecilia muttered. She intends to trash him when their fight comes.

"That's good, I expect my daughter to give the hero of the Second White Night a good and memorable fight. Remember, he didn't survive that long in the Mondo Grosso by just relying on luck alone." Her mother told her and, even though she would like to argue, Cecilia just nodded. "Now, I am not feeling comfortable talking in here so I suggest you dress up. I've already signed several forms to take you out today, and don't worry about your lessons; I had already discussed remedial lessons for you for whatever lessons you would miss today. " Her mother informed her and that instantly brightened Cecilia's already good mood.

"I'll go prepare myself, mother." She bowed at her mother before rushing out of the room.

If she would have stayed for even a second, she would see Ichika standing behind her mother.

"Her pride and her looks, she got those from you." Ichika commented silently.

"I take great pride of my daughter, even with all her faults." The Alcott Matriarch commented with a smile. "Still, you should have allowed me to reprimand her for blatantly disrespecting you…"

"But that would do more harm than good." Ichika said calmly. "I'll earn her respect in our battle. That would suffice for both of us." Ichika exclaimed before patting the woman on the shoulder.

"I'm still very sorry."

Cecilia's mother gave Ichika's hand a tap. "You save my life three years ago, White Knight, you should not be apologizing to me. I should be thanking you."

"But I failed to save your husband."

"And I miss him very much but we cannot turn back time or redo what had already happened, you tried your best and for that, I thank you." She said gratefully to him before standing up. "Please, discipline my daughter but go easy on her, her pride is very delicate."

"Why of course, I do not intent to crush her pride, just to show her she needs a bit of humility in her skills."

_**(Scene Change)( Week 2, Monday. The day of the match against Cecilia)**_

"Have I ever told anyone how much I hate publicity and attention?" Ichika grumbled as he glances at the Arena where the fight between him and Cecilia will take place. It was packed with students, media, and delegates that were here to observe him.

One thing that Ichika looked forward to when he accepted being an instructor was that the media and numerous political delicates will no longer come and watch him whenever he enters a tournament held by the academy, or whenever her had fights in an I.S combat. Considering he was an instructor now, interim or not, he was no longer require to participate in any tournament, which means less people would be interested in watching him fight. He even expected the media and those delegates not to pay attention to these demo fight.

Apparently, he was wrong.

Two days before the demo-I.S battle, tons of requests from political delegates from the UN, United Kingdom, and from the European Union had filed several forms just to watch this fight. Even the media filed a request form just to broadcast the fight between Cecilia and Ichika all over Japan.

Chifuyu would not agree to this but her superiors from the UN forced her hand.

She was so mad that Ichika had to sleep with her for four night's straight just to make sure she wouldn't make her subordinates lives a living hell.

"They still haven't given up trying to recruit you." Kanzashi commented as she and Houki entered the hangar simultaneously.

"This is your fault; you're too famous for your own good." Houki told him with a small frown, not liking the attention that Ichika was getting.

"You can say that again." Ichika grumbled under his breath.

"You know, you can end this quickly, you're capable enough of subduing that Brit with little to no effort at all." Kanzashi suggested but Ichika shook his head.

"As tempting as that may sound, if I do that, I'll be trampling on her pride and that would not do any good to her." Ichika stated with a small sigh.

"Not giving her your all would do more damage than that." Houki interjected and Ichika smiled at that.

"I intend to take her on seriously but I'll give her some time to shine first." Ichika replied casually before smiling. "She's all ready to go, huh." Ichika muttered humorously as he watched Cecilia launched in her assigned hangar.

"Somebody's excited in getting trash." Kanzashi commented while shaking her head.

"It's not polite to have her wait." Houki told Ichika as he snapped his fingers.

"Shiraki, let's go." Ichika whispered and instantly, beautiful white haired woman appeared behind him and embraced him from behind, her luscious breasts pressing on Ichika's back.

Houki's eyes widen at the sudden appearance of the woman, her mouth gaping as she pointed at Ichika and the breathtaking woman that was holding him in her arms, while Kanzashi face palmed and groan in frustration and annoyance. It took them a second to notice that the woman was naked and that she has wings on her back.

"ICHIKA, WHAT THE HELL!" Houki shouted as one of the woman's hands suddenly went inside his shirt and started caressing his chest. Houki was ready to give Ichika a concussion when she saw that woman's free hand caressing his crotch, but she was stop by a blushing Kanzashi.

"As much as I don't want to see this, we don't have any say on this or how they act." Kanzashi admitted begrudgingly. "That woman over there isn't a real human being; she's the manifestation of core 001. So it's okay for them to act affectionately with each other." Houki could clearly see the hardship on Kanzashi's face as she said those words.

"You want to choke that hologram, don't you?" Houki asked blankly.

Kanzashi nodded stiffly. "You have no idea, but unfortunately, only Ichika-kun can touch her. If she could be touch by someone aside from him, then that damn sister of his would have already ripped her head off." Kanzashi mumbled as the two proceeded to watch this exchange with a jealous expression plastered on their faces.

"_**OH master, it is time for us to do battle."**_ Shiraki all but moaned as she nibbled on Ichika's ear. The two girls wouldn't admit this by they were very jealous at the sight of how beautiful Shiraki is and how sexy her body is. She was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen in their lives, and that was saying something.

"Yes, it is time." Ichika tilted his head and cupped Shiraki's chin affectionately and pulled her beautiful face towards him, the affection and lust in their eyes was very noticeable. "It's everything ready, my dear?" Ichika asked tenderly.

"_**Yes master, your beautiful pet is ready to crush the enemy, just say the word, my very beautiful master." **_Shiraki answered submissively and devotedly while planting butterfly kisses on Ichika's cheek and all over his neck while her hands were groping him in ways that was both seductive and sexual and in places that made Ichika want to moan but held his tongue considering the people in front of them.

Those two who were watching this scene tried to divert their eyes from this scene but couldn't as they tried to imagine themselves touching Ichika like that. Also, they may not notice this, but there was a trickle of blood falling from their nose.

Ichika smiled lovingly before pulling her towards him and kissing her on the lips. Shiraki let out a very loud moan as the two were suddenly covered in a very bright light, angel feathers made out of energy swirled around them.

Kanzashi and Houki covered their eyes as the bright light blinded them for a moment. When they opened their eyes, Ichika stood in front of them with his I.S.

"This is my first time seeing Ichika-kun's upgraded I.S, the first 4th generation I.S, Shirotsubasa Byakushiki (White Wings, White Expression)." Kanzashi muttered as she and Houki stared at Ichika. Because Ichika had deployed his I.S, he was standing roughly three feet taller now. They couldn't fully see the I.S considering that two pairs of white colored angel wings was wrapped around the entire I.S like a hooded robe, giving him an appearance of a phantom. Those wings were so realistic and lifelike that the two girls in front of him would have mistaken those manmade wings as actual angel wings.

Ichika lifted one of his hands, showing them his right hand that was clad by a slender and silver armor with razor sharp claws. The wings that acted like a robe rustled a bit by his actions but it did not show the full appearance of his I.S.

"I'll see you guys after the fight. I'll be taking both of you to dinner tonight." Ichika promised them as he lifted his hood and smiled at his two friends.

"That would be lovely; after all, you need to give me some kind of compensation after forcing me to watch you and that pet of yours act shamelessly in front of me." Kanzashi grumbled while trying to regain her composure.

"Ichika, there is a better way of deploying your I.S." Houki shouted as watching her love interest being touch by a woman that looks like a Goddess made her want to touch herself. She would have been mad but considering that woman was not real, she was able to keep her anger in check albeit barely.

Ichika could not help but chuckle as he made a dash towards the launching catapult. The four angelic wings that gave Ichika's I.S its namesake were lined with many thrusters. The large main wings can double as shields in combat and serve as reflective shields for redirecting beam base attacks, while the straight sub-wings provide constant thrust. Ichika didn't need to fully spread his wings to fly, which was proven when he launched himself from the catapult to the arena.

As Ichika left for battle, Kanzashi tugged Houki's sleeves, getting her attention. "Let's go to the control room, it has a better view of the fight." Kanzashi suggested and Houki merely nodded.

_**(Scene Change) (Ichika POV)**_

"Oh my, so you didn't run away." Cecilia snorted as she placed her hand on her hip, giving off that princess vibe again. "And what kind of I.S is that, it doesn't look much for being the first 4h generation I.S?" She asked me in a snobbish tone.

I could not help but chuckle at this. It was very easy to under estimate my Byakushiki considering that they haven't seen its performance yet.

I adjusted the hood that covered my head as I looked at her I.S, the sensors already giving me some info with regards to Alcott-san's machine.

The bright blue machine 'Blue Tears' has the unique characteristic of four rear fin armors on the back, making it look as royal as a knight.

The pilot, Alcott-san, was wielding the large 2m long gun—a search indicated that it was identical to a six or seven caliber unique laser gun 'Starlight MkIII'. As the IS was originally developed for space activity, in principle, it'll float in the sky. Thus, it was not strange for her to wield a weapon that was taller than she is.

As I glanced at Alcott-san's I.S, I cannot help but remember Silent Zephyrs, Madoka-nee's personal I.S. By the looks of it, Blue Tears is lightly armed than Silent Zephyrs, and by the looks of Alcott-san's stance, her skills is nowhere near Madoka-nee's level.

The arena was 200m in diameter, and the estimated time for a fired shot to reach the target was about 0.4 seconds. The bell indicating the start of the match has already rung, so it was not strange for an attack to come anytime now.

"I'll give you one last chance." Cecilia moved the hand that was on her hip and pointed her index finger at me, and the muzzle of her rifle casually pointed downwards.

"Chance?"

"It's obvious that I'll be winning no matter what. Thus, taking account that my mother seems to know and respect you, if you don't want to end up being seen in a battered and pathetic state, I may as well forgive you if you apologize now."

Having said that, she narrowed her eyes at me—warning, enemy IS pilot's left eye is in firing mode. Confirmed to have removed safety lock.—

Shiraki didn't need to send those information to me. Just looking at her stance was enough for me to know that she is about to attack. Chifuyu-nee taught me how to read my opponents body movements, so that I could prepare myself if they would suddenly attack, and to not rely on my I.S Hyper Sensor, on the ground that they may fail me in occasions.

"That chance isn't yours to give, right?"

"Really? That's a pity. If so—"

—Warning. Enemy I.S is entering a firing posture. Trigger has been confirmed to be squeezed; the first energy shot is loaded.

"It's farewell with this!"

***Clank!* **

I tilted my head and allowed the beam to fly pass my head, much to her surprise. "Slow," I told her as I raise one of my hands and showed her my hand that was clad with razor sharp claws. "Five minutes, if you can't beat me in five minutes, I will wipe the floor with you." I told her calmly.

She glared at me before bombarding me with attacks from her rifle.

A shot, and another, and another, and another. The attacks continued to rain down on me, and they were all shot precisely, but those shots were not shot with Madoka-nee's precision and accuracy, which made those shots easy for me to dodge.

I effortlessly sway Byakushiki side to side while occasionally tilting my head to avoid shots that were aimed at my head. Her attack pattern was easily recognizable. Alcott-san fights like a common sniper. All of her shots were aimed either at my head or at my feet, and if she would fire a shot on my upper body or at my arms, she lifts her rifle slightly up, it was not very noticeable but I was taught by the best and picking up small habits of my opponent was second nature to me.

I let out a yawn as I lean back to avoid a beam shot that was aimed at my shoulder. If my count is correct, that was the 58 shot that she fired at me, which means that that was the 58 attack that I dodged from her.

"Alcott-san, try firing while leaning your body towards your target. The recoil would be reduced if you do that." I advised her as I easily side stepped another shot.

"Shut up, " Alcott-san shouted in frustration as she fired several more shots at me while moving, in hopes that by her constantly changing position, she may fire a shot at an angle that I may not be able to dodge.

Her efforts we're in vain though as I could clearly see the trajectory of her attack regardless of where she fires the shot. I also could predict where she would fire the attack, making her attacks easier to evade.

I suddenly notice that they were slightly getting sloppy as she wasted four shots.

"Alcott-san, get a hold of yourself. Having your emotions control you in a fight will only result to defeat." I told her as I leaned to the side to avoid a shot that was aimed at my shoulder. Her face suddenly adopted a look of pure rage and I understand why. She must be angry because all of her attacks were avoided effortlessly, I mean, ever since the fight began, I was barely moving from where I was hovering. That itself is a clear insult to her skills.

In my defense, I had dealt with a better long-range fighter than her and they have identical machines, so fighting a machine that was inferior, in terms of armaments and maneuverability, with a pilot that is novice in combat is nothing but cake walk for me.

"You impress me that you are able to dodge all of those attacks, but don't get over confident; those shots are just for warming up." Yeah right, I know pride is important but too much pride will do more harm than good.

Alcott-san raised her right hand which made four independent mobile weapons float around her.

I smiled in excitement at this. Those are optical drones with a BT laser muzzle directly installed on it.

"I hope your better in using those bits than you are with your rifle." I told her with a slightly taunting tone before glancing at the digital clock that was behind Alcott-san.

It has been three minutes since our battle began; she only has two minutes left before I end this.

"Now, let's dance. Dance to the waltz that Cecilia Alcott and Blue Tears are playing!"

As she said those words, she waved her right arm and, instantly, the bits came flying at me from multiple angles.

The bits that have come to surround me from above and below started to glow on their tips and fired out lasers. The bits were positioned in an angle that would make it hard for me to dodge if I did not move, so, for the sake of giving her a false sense of achievement, I glided to my right to avoid two lasers from above and another two from below before flipping in mid air to avoid a beam that was aimed at my leg.

"Good one but not yet." I told her as I avoided another laser that was fired at my back. "You really need to work on your aim and your attack pattern is easily predictable." Not to mention common sense. What kind of sniper would snipe in a wide area without a place to hide?

I shifted to my left before diving down to avoid a bombardment of attack. I could dodge those attacks without changing position but I think I insulted her enough for today. "And try learning how to use a handgun, a sub-machine gun or a pistol would do." I advised her before flying up to avoid a beam that was aimed at my feet. "Your fighting style is only good at long range; your attacks are focus in providing or increasing distance between you and your opponent. That tells me that you do not have any close combat skills."

"STOP LECTURING ME." Alcott-san shouted but I ignored her.

"And you need to work on your optical drone manipulation." I told her as I spun to avoid the five beams that she fired from her rifle at me. "These weapons will only move on your commands! Also—"

I grabbed one of the bits with my claw covered hand and crushed it.

"At that moment, you can't launch any other attacks, because you have to concentrate in order to use them. You can only use one at a time and the bits needs to stop before they could fire, right?"

Cecilia's right eyebrow twitched a bit. Heh, I've nailed it right on the spot! There're only three BITs left, and I can already tell where they're flight trajectory.

"Alcott-san,"

"WHAT!"

"Your five minutes is up." I informed her before the wings of my I.S spread to its full wing span.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, chapter 6, finish...<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_**WHITE KNIGHT**_

_**CHAPTER SEVEN: School Days: Part 4  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own IS: Infinite Stratos but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

[Calling]: Communication through communication link or phone.

* * *

><p>All the strength in the world is useless against the speed that you can't touch. My fighting style revolves around those words.<p>

I still could remember the third Mondo Grosso. I was up against pilots more skilled and more experienced than me. Even with Shiraki and Byakushiki, I was sure to lose, but I would not be made a fool. Knowing that I cannot possibly win against seasoned pilots in a straight out fight, I decided to use the one style that had brought countless rebel groups their glory.

Guerrilla tactics or hit and run attacks.

And it works like a charm.

Byakushiki, my second I.S, is the first third generation machine, in terms of specs, it outclass every I.S in existence at that time. Byakushiki has two weaknesses though, first was that its weapon consumes too much energy, second, it could only wield one weapon. But I was able to work with that and it proved to be advantageous for me in the long run.

During my battles in the Mondo Grosso, I focus every ounce of Byakushiki's energy to its thruster to increase maneuverability. Every fight I participated in the Mondo Grosso resembled a cat and mouse game, with my opponent trying to land a hit on me and me running circles around her, picking my spots for attack.

My strategy work in spades. Apparently, people, even seasoned soldiers, tend to make mistakes when they are either frustrated or annoyed. My style simply annoyed them for I literally dance around their attacks with ease and that made them even more frustrated, and when that frustration builds, I take advantage of it and go for the kill.

Byakushiki is a special I.S for it could use Shiraki's initial one-off ability without even achieving second-shift, and coupled with Yukihira Nigatana; I always win most of my fights with a one-hit kill type of attack.

Sure, I got a lot of criticisms for my tactics but come on; my opponents have more experience than me, my training was maybe much more harder than there's but nothing could beat experience, regardless of how much my nee-chan hammered me with I.S related skills. I have no choice but to resort to those kinds of tactics or else I would make an ass out of myself.

Kanzashi and Tatenashi understand the logic of my tactics and supported me while Rin merely shook her head in disappointed and told me to face my opponents head on like a man. That prompts Kanzashi to call Rin an idiot because of her lack of knowledge in combat situations and explained to her that Guerrilla tactics are the best way to take down superior opponents without having to suffer any heavy damage. Rin argued that that way of fighting was for cowards only and she told her that I was better than that. That provoked them to have another long argument.

Kanzashi and Rin never really gotten along ever since they first met.

Chifuyu-nee on the other hand reprimanded me heavily, not because of my style but how I executed it. She complimented me on using my head to fight but she also told me that I should use more feints and more counter attacks in my style. Chifuyu-nee then proceeded to drill me with techniques that were meant for counter attacking and I created several variations of those techniques.

I lasted longer in the third Mondo Grosso than what others had expected me too because of my fighting style and it surprised me as well. I expected to last until the second round, third round at best, I didn't expect being part of the top 32.

Now, after the tournament and when I was enrolled in I.S Academy, I worked on my fighting style with vigor and enthusiasm. Shiraki, being the faithful little partner, help me with everything she got.

Shiraki was responsible for the appearance and characteristics of my I.S. She made sure that the I.S fits my taste and my style.

With the wings at its full wings span, I showed the world the beauty of the first fourth generation I.S, Shirotsubasa Byakushiki. Unlike traditional I.S, my Shirotsubasa Byakushiki covered my entire body with armor. My upper body was covered with a thin and smooth white armor that was composed of different plates that formed a unique looking plate mail with a silver cross on the middle. The shoulder pads are very large and sport prominent plates shaped like spikes, protruding from a far darker part which composes the base of the structure, the thin armor that covered my arms was connected to the shoulder pads. My lower body was covered with a thin armor that has thruster build into the calves. Shirotsubasa Byakushiki looks quite similar to the White Knight I.S, only without the visor and with a much more elaborated design.

The wings of my machine, at its full wings span, are twice as large as Shirotsubasa Byakushiki itself.

I could not help but chuckle at Alcott-san's reaction. Chifuyu-nee and Tabane did tell me that Shirotsubasa Byakushiki is a beautiful craft, probably the most beautiful I.S in the world, which fits perfectly for my Shiraki.

I flexed my arm and gave Alcott-san a smile. "Here I come." I told her and with one simple flap of Shirotsubasa Byakushiki's wings, I close the distance between me and Alcott-san, much to her surprised.

Shirotsubasa Byakushiki is not just the most beautiful I.S in the world, it is also the fastest. Shirotsubasa Byakushiki has two modes, hooded mode that gives me adequate defense in sacrifice for seventy percent of my I.S's speed. I am currently in combat mode, in this mode, Shirotsubasa Byakushiki can move in speed that far surpasses that of an ordinary Third Generation I.S. I am not kidding; the speed that Shirotsubasa Byakushiki could attain is so insane that it's almost stupid.

I stopped just inches away from Alcott-san and patted her head. "Give up; I don't want to hurt you." I told her and that seems to anger her as she aimed her rifle at me and fired at me at point blank.

I smiled at her again as I move behind her. Because Shirotsubasa Byakushiki's superior speed and my reflexes that I and Chifuyu-nee honed, dodging point blanks attack is easy for me, as long as I know where they are coming from.

Alcott-san was visibly startled by my I.S's speed and didn't notice me hovering behind her.

I gave her time to shine and I gave her a warning, it's time for me to end this. "Alcott-san," I called her and she instantly turned around at me, her rifle already prepared to fire at me but it was already too late for her. "Have you ever experienced a kick in hypersonic speed?" I asked her casually as I threw a kick towards her, the thrusters that were build on the calf of my right leg bursting into life, augmenting my kicking strength and speed. There was a small explosion as my kick broke the speed barrier before I hit Alcott-san on the torso.

Alcott-san flew to the side and crash to the barrier that was protecting the crowd from stray attacks. I could not help but cringed a bit as I prayed that I did not bypass her shields. One of my kicks, whenever I am using my I.S, can easily shatter steel.

"Hey, Alcott-san, can you still go on?" I asked her in a laid-back manner and my question was answered by Blue Tears' bits surrounding me. "I'll take that as a yes." I muttered under my breath as the bits started firing at me.

I let out a sigh as I avoided the beams with ease. With Shirotsubasa Byakushiki's speed, I am way faster than those beams. I noticed Alcott-san ascending from where she crashed and I instantly accelerated towards my target. I stopped in front of her and grabbed her by the head before slamming her head first to the barrier. I could hear her grunt in pain but, well, I had already showed enough mercy in this fight. I grabbed her by the throat and threw her behind me, before performing a back flip to dodge a barrage of beams that came from the three remaining bits of her I.S.

"Nothing like Madoka-nee," I muttered under my breath as I flew towards the nearest bits and grabbed it with my claw covered hands before crushing it. "Two down," I muttered as the sub-wings of my I.S suddenly opened a compartment and from the compartment, I took the back blades of _**Yukihira Rokusei**_.

The back blades are identical, color white long swords, mirror images of each other, with one straight edge and one saw-toothed edge, with a long black hilt for each. "I would rather use the main blade but, beggars can't be choosers." I mumbled as I went into a combat stance.

_**Yukihira Rokusei **_is a unique weapon for it is a single weapon, a single sword composed of six blades. The main blade, the hollow blade, two back blades, and two side blades each blade having a different function from each other.

"Using a close ranged weapon to challenge me in a long-ranged type suit...are you insulting me?" Cecilia muttered as she started to open fire at me again with her rifle, all of which I easily deflected.

"Considering you haven't landed a hit against me, using a sword is justified." I told her calmly. "Prepare yourself, Alcott-san, I won't be holding back, not anymore." I told her as all thrusters in Shirotsubasa Byakushiki's wings burst into life as I charged at Alcott-san with a speed that broke through the sound barrier; I would even go as far and say that my speed is far faster than hyper speed.

Alcott-san, seeing my trajectory, tried to fire at me but the wings of Shirotsubasa Byakushiki gave me unmatched maneuverability, even if I fly at maximum speed, I can still perform acrobatic feats and sharp turns without reducing my speed.

My wings folded around me as I spun like a drill in order to weave to the right to avoid her attacks without reducing my speed. The wings of my I.S once again opened to its full wing span as I descended below Alcott-san. She tried to aim her rifle but she was to slow as I already swung the sword on my left hand towards her. The sword on my left hand was the one with a straight edge.

Each blade of _**Yukihira Rokusei**_ has its own unique functions, the back blades special function is an energy whip. As I swung the back blade with the straight edge, a silver whip erupted from the sword and stretch towards Alcott-san. The energy whip stretch roughly seven meters and it instantly ensnared the leg of her I.S.

She tried to remove the whip from her leg but it was to no avail as the grip of my whip has the force of 15,000 Newton. I pulled her down while I descended to the ground. My I.S being the stronger and the faster of the two, I was easily able to drag her with me as I descended and I easily slammed her to the ground. I could hear her yelling but I'll care about that later. I tugged my sword again and pulled her upwards towards me before swatting her with my second blade, the one with a saw-tooth like edge. With the slash that I threw at her, I grind the saw-tooth like edge of my sword to her shoulders to increase the damage on her I.S and I saw the shoulder armor of her I.S being slowly ripped apart.

I would have continued this but I notice a sudden movement and I instantly knew what will happen next. If Blue Tears is anything like Silent Zephyrs, then it will have a hip mounted weapon. On a side note, it would be stupid of her to fire a long range weapon at this close distance but I cannot allow her to hit me with any high caliber weaponry.

I threw Alcott-san over my head with the use of the energy whip before I allowed the energy whip to disappear. That caused Alcott-san's flight to be a bit dizzying but she was still able to fire missiles at me from the missiles launchers mounted on her hip.

"She's better in flying that in fighting." I mumbled under my breath as I swung the sword on my right hand, the one with the saw-toothed edge. A seven meter long, silver whip with saw like edges was generated from my sword and I used this whip to cut the two missiles in half. They exploded, covering the sky with a black smoke. After cutting the two projectiles, I pulled the energy whip back to my sword and waited for Alcott-san to show herself.

"I think I dragged this fight for far too long." I mumbled to myself as the wings of my I.S folded to my side. "It's time for me to end this troublesome fight." I told to myself as the smoke finally blew away, revealing a pretty beat up and not to mention, angry Brit.

"You," Alcott-san growled breathlessly as she tried to regain her breath. Her I.S is pretty beat up, the armor that surrounds her had several dents, her rifle was bent in an angle that made it useless, and the bits of her I.S were cut down to two and those two remaining bits had some scratch on them (they returned to her to recharged at the wrong time). "I'll beat you, I swear, I will beat you."

"Good luck with that." I told her with a bored tone as I prepared to finish her off. "Cecilia," Calling her by her name was odd to say the least. "Sorry for this," I told her as I activated Shirotsubasa Byakushiki's greatest weapon.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Cecilia was panting heavily as the beating she took finally took its toll on her. She maybe in her I.S but she felt every slammed, every hit, every attack Ichika threw at her and all of them hurt like nothing she had ever experience and truth be told, she was still recovering from that hypersonic kick that Ichika threw at her in the beginning of the fight. It was thanks to her I.S's energy shield that she was still conscious, although it was slowly fading.

"Cecilia, sorry for this." Those words angered her so much. She still cannot comprehend how a person like him can get such an amazing and beautiful frame and control it with such mastery. Cecilia maybe prideful and sometimes boastful but she knew that it takes great skill to manipulate an I.S like Shirotsubasa Byakushiki, and the way Ichika used his I.S is nothing short of amazing.

But Cecilia will not admit that, her pride forbids her. She, who earned her title as the Representative Candidate of England, will not be beaten by some man. Those were her thoughts as she deployed her remaining bits while aiming the missile launchers mounted on the hips of her Blue Tears towards Ichika.

"I am not going to lose, not against you." Cecilia shouted as she sends her two remaining bits towards Ichika while firing a pair of missiles towards him as well.

Ichika merely shook his head as he prepared his last attack. "_**Hikari no Tsubasa**_ (Wings of Light)," He muttered under his breath. The two pairs of wings on his side suddenly glowed brightly before a pair of violet colored, butterfly-like wings erupted from his back. The wings that erupted from the folded wings of Ichika's I.S were glittering like diamonds as prisms of light enveloped his entire frame. The wings of light were roughly three times the size of Ichika and his I.S.

Ichika brought both of his swords in front of him before he made his charge.

Cecilia thought that Ichika was fast before, but now, fast doesn't even cover the propulsion of Ichika's I.S.

As Ichika rushes towards Cecilia, with speed thrice of what Shirotsubasa Byakushiki is capable of in its maximum capacity and that is saying something, leaving a trail holographic after-images behind him as he charge.

Ichika flew past the two bits in a blink of an eye and without seeing an attack or a movement from his part; the two bits were cut in half. The missiles didn't even faze Ichika as they collided with each other when he went pass them.

Cecilia tried to fire another attack but it was no avail as her Blue Tears Hyper Sensor went haywire. The aiming system of her I.S became blurry and inoperable and when she tried to find the I.S that was going to attack, she could literally see at least twenty blurry images heading towards her.

Cecilia looked panicked as, in a speed that not even an I.S could achieve, Ichika flew past her and it took Cecilia a second to notice that the armor on her left leg and the armor on her right arm were completely ripped apart and the two missiles launchers mounted on her hip were cut-off. Four attacks happened in a flash and she didn't even see one of them hitting her.

"You lose," Ichika whispered and Cecilia froze when she felt cold steel touching her skin.

**WARNING! WARNING! Left leg armor destroyed! Right arm armored destroyed! BIT one, three, five, and six, destroyed! Energy Levels not enough to sustain Absolute Barrier! Safety of pilot cannot be guaranteed. Further combat unadvised. **

Cecilia did not even pay attention as those words were written in front of her as realization hit her.

Ichika's final attack happened in less than two seconds. The distance between them was roughly a 1000 meters and he was able to get near her and attack her in under two second.

And another realization hit Cecilia.

Her opponent, Ichika, could have ended the fight much sooner but he didn't. He played with her, he showed her how outclass, how unmatched she was against someone of his caliber. He showed her how far their levels are, and she had a sneaking suspicion that he was still holding back, and that scared her.

Those were the thoughts that were in her head as she losses consciousness, the pain and humiliation that she was feeling finally overcoming her. She would have plummet to the ground if it weren't for Ichika, who had caught her in his arms.

"I did warn you," Ichika muttered to her and before she lost her consciousness completely, she heard a warning from Ichika's I.S.

**Mirage Colloid, deactivated, remaining Shield Energy, 403.**

"_**Hikari no Tsubasa **_drains too much energy in combat mode." Ichika muttered in disappointment as almost a third of his shield energy was drained after only activating the Wings of Light for a mere three seconds.

With _**Hikari no Tsubasa**_, Ichika was able to defeat Cecilia in under or less than three seconds.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"What was that?" Houki asked as she pointed at the screen. "I never seen an I.S move that fast before, not even the I.S that he used in the Mondo Grosso two years ago is that fast."

"I got to agree with her, the speed, the propulsion, the maneuverability of Shirotsubasa Byakushiki is tremendous, awe inspiring even. That I.S is without a doubt the fastest I.S in the world." Kanzashi evaluated before frowning. "That I.S must be really fragile." Kanzashi commented with a calculative tone.

"Shirotsubasa Byakushiki is the fastest I.S as well as the most fragile, even a first generation I.S have more defensive capacity than that I.S." Tatenashi stated while using her fan to cover her grin.

"How much damage could it sustain before it activates that Absolute Barrier?" Kanzashi asked out of curiosity.

"Don't know, I haven't fought him with his new I.S yet, but he did tell me that it won't take much to force the new Byakushiki to activate the Absolute Barrier." Tatenashi then adopted a calculative expression much like her sister. "Did you gather…"

"Not enough," Kanzashi interjected before her sister could finish her question."I can't even follow his movements, not with the sensors in this command center."

"Why would Ichika settle for an I.S that has little defense? It's illogical." Houki muttered, her words based on what she heard from the conversation. As far as she knew, an I.S combat is decided when one I.S's shield energy reach zero, so for her, using a machine that cannot sustain damage is as close as suicide.

Tatenashi gave Houki a glance before looking at her sister. "Who is she again?"

"Houki Shinonono, she's Ichika's first childhood friend." Kanzashi answered nonchalantly. Tatenashi nodded before approaching Houki, looking at her with emotionless eyes. Houki took a stepped back from the intimidating senior. She didn't know why but she was feeling an odd vibe from the eldest Sarashiki.

"Houki-chan's breasts are really big. Maybe I lose by a notch." Tatenashi muttered with a straight face as she shamelessly touch the youngest Shinonono's breast with her hands, groping it a little. "Yup, this onee-san loss by five-seven centimeters"

"WH-WHERE ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" Kanzashi shouted as she hit her sister in the head. _'Stop embarrassing me.'_ Kanzashi pleaded in her thoughts.

"DON'T TOUCH ME THERE." Houki shrieked before slapping the hands that were groping her chest before wrapping her arms around her chest protectively.

"Sorry, sorry, this onee-san is just surprised to see such amazing…" Kanzashi slapped her sister on the head again before she could finish her perverted statement. "That aside, the reason why Ichi-kun uses a machine that is as fragile as a glass is because he has amazing defense." Tatenashi explained but it still confused Houki a bit.

"Didn't you just say that Ichika's I.S has weak defensive capabilities?"

"It does...but, well, have you ever heard Ichi-kun's mantra?" Tatenashi asked before answering her own question. "All the strength in the world is useless against the speed that you can't touch."

"In other words, you can have all the strength in the world but against a person with the speed that you can't follow, all that strength will be rendered useless." Kanzashi elaborated, making the explanation easier to understand. "I kinda understand now, Ichika-kun's I.S maybe fragile but with its speed, no ordinary I.S can match it. Ordinary Hyper Sensor is also rendered useless. Ichika-kun's dodging ability is already top-notch and his senses are so well honed that he doesn't actually need a hyper sensor to detect most attacks, and his reflexes and his reaction time is inhumane that he could react to most attacks in a split second…" Kanzashi listed down, taking a note if she missed anything.

"In laments term, even if Ichi-kun's I.S is extremely fragile, it doesn't mean anything as long as it doesn't get hit and Ichika is the master of dodging." Tatenashi finished before letting out a laugh. "After all, there is no art in being hit and, regardless if the I.S is fragile; it's pointless if you can't actually land a hit on it."

"You should know that, after all, you didn't even land a hit against him in your spars." Kanzashi taunted much to Houki's embarrassment. Yesterday afternoon, during their spar, she didn't land a single hit on Ichika, she wasn't even able to hit his Shinai. Houki then remembered how evasive Ichika was during their fight. He was like a free flowing water, his movements were so fluid and his eyes were so sharp that he was able to follow every single one of her movements to the point that her attacks were avoided and countered with terrifying precision.

"It's not fair; some of his moves weren't even kendo." Houki complained yet she did not hold anything against Ichika. In fact, she was impressed with his unique swordplay.

"Of course she wouldn't land a hit against Ichi-kun. I didn't force him to join the ballroom club for nothing you know." Tatenashi boasted and Houki could not help but stare at her sempai while Kanzashi shook her head before whacking her sister over the head again, for good measures.

"He didn't enjoy his time in your club, considering the things you force him to do." Kanzashi snarled but the blush on her face made her sister laughed.

"Come on now, sis, you can't tell me you didn't enjoy seeing him wearing those tights, or the time I forced him to dance with those tattoos all over his body while only wearing his boxer." Tatenashi could not help but laughed merrily as Houki blanched. Kanzashi blush at the memory of some of the 'performances' that her sister made Ichika do during their middle school.

As much as Kanzashi did not want to admit it, her sister was an excellent director…for a porn movie.

_**(Scene Change)(Chifuyu POV)**_

"She wasn't half bad, nee-sama." My brother told me as he lay in the bed with me. His head resting on my breasts as he slowly drifted to sleep.

I always enjoy hearing him refer to me as nee-sama, of course, he only refers to me that way if we are being affectionate, which made me even more affectionate to him.

"Idiot, you shouldn't have use the Mirage Colloid against her, she wasn't worth the trouble." I scolded him but my actions speak otherwise. My coat and shirt was already on the ground and the only thing that covered my breasts was my black bra, my brother always did find me sexy with black undergarments and lingerie. I am still wearing my skirt, considering that I may be called later and fixing only my top would be less of a hassle.

"I know, nee-sama, but I need to at least show her my respect." My Ichika mumbled tiredly as he unknowingly nuzzle closer to my breasts. I sigh affectionately at this as I caress his hair lovingly.

The Mirage Colloid is the weapon that my brother designed himself. **Mirage Colloid** is a synthetic particle which is used for a variety of purposes. Colloid particles are a particulate gas made up of microscopic prisms. These prisms can be used to bend different forms of energy, allowing it to be used for a variety of military purposes.

Now, my brother's favorite use of the Mirage Colloid is the Wings of Light. As the name implied, my brother could move at the speed of light while tripling the maneuverability and propulsion of his I.S. Also, the difficulty of hitting him will also increase ten-folds because of the Wings of Light also incorporate a Mirage Colloid holographic system. This system spreads Colloid particles, leaving a trail of visible after-images that can confuse enemy sensors. With the Wings of Light, my brother's enemy is as good as blind and a sitting duck.

But Wings of Light is a flawed weapon. No human being can survive traveling at the speed of light without having their bones reduce to dust and an ordinary I.S would break apart if they move at that speed. My brother's I.S is special considering its speed is ten times that of an ordinary I.S, the upgraded Byakushiki can travel at speed that is ten times faster than hypersonic speed, and that's not even its maximum speed. That's the reason why my brother has to be fully cloth with armor, to avoid having his body crush by the G-force. An I.S shield can only protect so much while traveling at that kind of speed.

Now, if my brother uses Wings of Light, the shield of his I.S is push to the absolute limit so that his body can only suffer minimum damage. This cause his I.S to take damage by just merely moving and with the Mirage Colloid already needing vast amount of energy to use, my brother can only use Wings of Light for at least fifteen seconds before his shields turn to zero. Even with the energy shield protecting him, his body also takes damage from the use of the Wings of Light.

Luckily for me and him, Mirage Colloid is not limited to the Wings of Light.

The first time he used the Wings of Light was against me, and he was able to land a fatal blow to my I.S and to me in exchange for breaking every single one of his ribs.

I scolded him for his recklessness and I made him promise me that he would only use the Wings of Light if it's absolutely necessary. My brother did not obey me.

My brother views the Wings of Light as his absolute show of respect to his opponents. If his opponent gained his respect, no matter how much of a weakling his opponent is, he will use the Wings of Light to finish his opponent off, regardless of the repercussion and the pain that he will suffer afterwards.

I scolded my brother because of his stupidity but he just brushed it off, saying that he should at least show a worthy opponent the ultimate power of his I.S. He is too kind for his own good.

Now, even though my brother only use the Wings of Light for a total of three seconds, the activation of the Wings of Light still battered his body black and blue. According to the check up, he had cracked his ribs and dislocated both his shoulders, and that moving at that speed greatly exhausted him.

After being given medication, I quickly transferred him to his room so that he could rest. He using the Wings of Light in those three seconds is more tiring than that entire fight altogether.

"Didn't I tell you not to use Wings of Light against inferior opponents?" I lectured him in a soft tone as I kissed the top of his head. Having to hold my fragile brother is so tempting. Why am I so turn on whenever I have him in a fragile state?

"Sorry nee-sama," Ichika muttered as he unconsciously wrapped his arms around my neck and buried his head to the crook of my neck. Whenever the two of us are sleeping together, he always positioned himself so that I could easily kiss him. Its either he wants to be kiss by me whenever he is feeling vulnerable or I trained him so well that his body easily response whenever the two of us are together. "I'm tired nee-sama." He whispered to me as what remains of his consciousness fade away.

I chuckled at this as I cupped his chin and lifted his head until his forehead is resting onto mine. "Let me help you sleep." I told him as I lustfully captured my brother's lips with mine. The taste of old vintages wines cannot compare to the taste of my brother's lips. I quickly flip him over so that he is lying on the bed and I on top of him. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly before deepening the kiss.

When my brother finally entered the world of dreams, I reluctantly pulled back before planting a kiss on his forehead. "Rest, my brother." I whispered to him before grabbing my coat and shirt from the ground and started redressing myself.

I know that training my brother to be my husband is wrong in so many levels but I cannot hand my brother over to a second or a third rate woman, I cannot bare the nightmare of my brother being in the arms of a woman that does not deserve him. That thought alone is enough to kill me.

I cannot entrust my brother to anyone other than myself, I refuse to entrust him to another woman. They will not love him as much as he deserves. Nobody can love my brother as much as me.

As I finish redressing myself, I looked at my brother one more time with a fond look. He truly does look like a prince, and that prince belongs to me and me alone.

I am going to be his wife because only I deserve to have him. I have the body and the technique to fulfill his lust, I'm beautiful enough for him to bragged to his friends, I know what he likes better than anyone he knows, I'm strong enough to protect him and myself, and I know I am his type of woman, and I know the last part from experience.

My brother told me once, after he became famous and his fangirls became relentless, that his ideal woman was someone like me, kind, strong, and beautiful, and many other traits that I did know I have. My Ichika telling me that made me more determine to train him to be my husband, he did admit that finding a second me or a close comparison in today's age is impossible.

I chuckle evilly at this as I whisper something to my brother. "I'm a great sister, right, my dear brother?"

"You're the greatest." My brother answered in his sleep.

I chuckle at this as I caress his cheeks. "I know you would say that."

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Is everything to your liking, Kanzashi-ojousama?"

"Yes, I am quite satisfied with this." Kanzashi answered with a small smile as she customizes her Personal I.S. "I hope the company doesn't mind me optimizing this Machine to my liking. The Factory Setting does not suit me." Kanzashi commented as she work on eight terminal in quick succession.

"We do not mind at all, ojousama." The one who delivered her I.S said with a polite bow. "Just remember, we will be coming to collect data from that machine three times a month, so please be kind enough to cooperate."

"You do know that my family owns the company, right?" Kanzashi muttered, but she reminded herself that the Japanese Government would also require some data from her machine, seeing that she was the Representative Candidate of Japan. "But I guess data sharing won' be that bad. Inform me beforehand whenever you people will perform check-ups for my I.S. Don't worry about the maintenance, I would do that personally." Kanzashi told the personnel casually as her eyes scanned the terminals.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Kanzashi-ojousama." The personnel bowed deeply at Kanzashi, whom did not pay the personnel any mind. "Now if you pardon me, I must take my leave." The personnel said her goodbyes as she casually exited the hangar.

"Be careful on your way home." Kanzashi replied nonchalantly as she studied her I.S's specs while improving its Operation System in the process. "The weapon system is a mess but at least they were able to follow my design." Kanzashi muttered as she opened the folder that contained the program of the weapon system of her I.S.

Kanzashi could not help but smile as she deleted the entire program before inserting her very own program for the weapon system. _'I feel bad about sending the wrong program for the weapon system but, like mother told me, I must not give all of the data of my I.S to the government.' _ Kanzashi thought casually. It's not that her family is at odds with the Japanese government but technology developed by their family must stay exclusive to their family for as long as possible.

The Sarashiki family is the leading developer of I.S technology in both Japan and Russia and because of that; the governments of those countries have an agreement to share I.S technology with each other, with the Sarashiki family in the middle. At least seventy percent of the technologies being shared by these two countries were develop by the Sarashiki family and in the world market; the Sarashiki family are in the top five leading researcher and developers of I.S related technology. The fact that they sometimes have been assisted by the creator of the Infinite Stratos is a tightly kept secret of the family.

Because of this, their children, Tatenashi and Kanzashi, were handed the Representative Candidate position without going through the standard process and the influence the Sarashiki family have over both governments is enough to give the patriarch of the family a position in the UN. The Sarashikis, knowing that the technology that they developed in the wrong hands would cause a disaster; often times withheld some of their most dangerous technology for exclusive family use only. For example, both Tatenashi's I.S and Kanzashi's I.S have parts that possess top of the line technology that both the Russian and Japanese are unaware off.

They're withholding some of their most advance technology for two reasons. One is to avoid them being stolen by the competition or by some terrorist group (Phantom Task), and two, so that their family can stay on top in the I.S market.

"It's unfortunate that Ichika-kun can't help me with this." Kanzashi muttered sadly, longing for the company of her best friend.

Kanzashi cannot help but feel dissatisfied with the first two weeks of her first year. It's bad enough that her sister is in charge of the student body and she was forced to join the student council, and the person who she despised the most is running this school, but she has not yet spend some quality time with Ichika.

'_Sure, Ichika tries his best to spend some time with me but that sister of his and my sister always gets in the way, and what's worse, I have to share him with that childhood friend of his.'_ Kanzashi bit her lip as she clenches her hands into a fist before continuing her work. _'Oh well, everything good always comes with a price and I am starting to like that childhood friend of his.'_ Kanzashi admitted in her thoughts.

Two weeks of being Houki's roommate, the two girls and rivals have started to get along. They are not yet friends but they were close, very close in becoming friends. She was also an excellent sparring partner.

'_And to be honest, I would rather lose Ichika to her; fortunately, she's still too shy to actually to be a contender.'_

_**(Scene Change)**_

***Drip* *drip* *drip* *drip* *drip*...**

The hot water continued to spurt out from the shower head. The water landed on her skin and flowed down the curves of her body. Her well-proportioned body that was rare among Caucasians and her beautiful streamlines, to Cecilia, were something to be really proud of. Those long legs were shiny, silky and beautiful, and they could not only compete with those of an idols, but would most likely even beat them in beauty.

Though her breasts were a little smaller, compared to other white girls of the same age, it made her body profile stand out even more. Thus, she had some rather complicated feelings because of them. However, that was just for white girls. If they were compared to a Japanese girls', they were more than enough, enough to even be called big.

Cecilia continued to let the water rush down her breasts as she pondered deep in thought.

'_Today's match—'_

She held herself in her arms to avoid collapsing. Even now, she didn't believe the strength that Ichika showed her. She was completely outmatched in every turn. She had not seen a person with that kind of skills before.

To Cecilia, who had always believed that she would win, and would constantly strive for it, this lost was a major blow to her pride. As much she wanted to use the excuse that he was piloting a more advance frame than her Blue Tears, she cannot, her mind and heart refuse to use that excuse. She was no fool. She knew that it would take a skilled pilot to use a machine like that to its fullest.

'_I lost,' _

That thought made her hang her head in shame. After all the talk that she made, after all the insult that she threw at him, and after all the effort that she gave into the fight, she lost decisively and she knew that he wasn't truly taking that fight seriously.

'—_Orimura, Ichika—'_

She still remembered the guy with those strong-willed and beautiful eyes. Eyes filled with passion and strength that it was awe inspiring.

That not-giving-up look often reminded Cecilia of her own father.

'_Daddy would always go according to mommy's whims... But in the end, he proved to me that he was a magnificent man'_

Having married into a wealthy family, her dad must have felt extremely inferior to her mother. And having such a father during her growth, Cecilia inadvertently thought: _'I don't want to marry such a useless man'_.

And after the IS was rolled out, her dad's attitude got increasingly sulkier. Her mom must have felt that such a man was a disappointment, so she didn't want to talk to him.

"..."

Her mom was already and still is an impressive woman. Before the society became a women-strong-men-weak society, she has already managed numerous companies, and was an accomplished person. Though she's extremely strict, Cecilia has always respected her a lot.

Her dad on the other hand, he was a bit of a disappointment. Perhaps it's because of his spoiled upbringing, but his attitude always upset her mother. He was the personification of what men are today, weak and indecisive. Cecilia had once been ashamed to call that man her father

Yes, 'had'. Her father is no longer alive. He died in an accident 3 years ago.

She still could remember that incident like it was yesterday. She was with her parents in that faithful day after all. It was a cross-border railway accident. The train that they were riding was derailed and was thrown on its side. There should have been a hundred of casualties but it was prevented by the appearance of the first I.S that had ever appeared in the world, the White Knight I.S.

It was strange to see the legendary I.S appearing out of the blue, and the appearance of the legendary I.S sent shockwaves to the world, but it was thanks to its help that the casualty was reduced from a hundred to a dozen. She still could remember that magnificent machine descending from the heavens. It was a beautiful sight that she was not able to enjoy.

What she remembered the most in that incident was the look in her father's eyes as he threw himself in front of her and her mother. The courage and determination in his father's eyes as he shielded them from the falling debris and raging fire still made Cecilia cry to this day. The final words of his father made her realize how much she had underestimated him.

"_Hahahaha, I'm not much of a failure after all." _With those words, Cecilia's father died with a smile on his face. After that, everything was like a flash to her. She can barely remember the White Knight taking her and her mother together with ten other people in its strong arms before flying them to safety, she didn't even react when the legendary machine flew back to the burning inferno to rescue more survivors and to retrieve all the corps that it could carry, she didn't even remembered the time when the White Knight contained the explosion cause by the burning train.

What she clearly remembered after her father's death was the White Knight kneeling before her and her mother, laying down the smiling corpse of her father before them. The one word that the pilot of the White Knight said to her and her mother was what snapped her back to reality.

"_Sorry," _With those words, the White Knight disappeared to the horizon, and Cecilia broke down there and then.

Just like that, her father became a person who won't ever come back.

After that, time flew.

Her mother becoming a widow became known instantly and a lot of men who just wanted to laud the riches of her family started courting her, and the fact that she was a beautiful woman regardless of her age was an added bonus for those shameless men. Cecilia's mother was of course strong and smart enough to see through those deceitful eyes. Cecilia could still remember what her mother said to her when she had rejected the tenth men who tried to wow her.

"_Your father might be weak but he loved me for me, not for my money, not for my looks, but he loved me for me. He may be a second rate husband but he was an excellent lover and he had proven in his final moments that he was a great father and an amazing man."_ Cecilia was surprise to see her mother in tears as she said those words and her view towards her father change considerably.

Cecilia, in order to protect her family's fortune and her mother, she studied hard to learn everything, and during an IS suitability test that was part of her learning curriculum, she got an A+ grade. Hoping that she would maintain her nationality, the government came up with all sorts of generous conditions; and in order to protect her family's fortune and her mother, she immediately agreed. Cecilia was chosen to be the first test pilot of the 3rd generation armament 'Blue Tears'. In order to obtain operation informations and battle experience, she came to Japan, and then—

She met Orimura Ichika; she met the ideal man who had such firm looking eyes.

"Orimura, Ichika..."

She tried to shout his name out. Unbelievably, she could even feel her chest heat up.

Her heart was pounding without any restraint. Cecilia gently stroked her lips. Those pretty, wet lips stirred an unbelievable excitement like they desired to be touched.

"..."

Warm and sweet, saddening yet delighting.

'_What's with this feeling?'_

Before she knew it, her chest was already overwhelmed with this feeling.

'_I want to know.' _

She wants to know its true identity, she wants to know what's behind this feeling.

—I want to know. I want to know, about Ichika.

"..."

Only the sound of water flowing echoed throughout the bathroom.

_**(Scene Change)(Cecilia POV)**_

***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

As I dressed myself in casual clothing, there was a knock in the door. I turned my head, wondering if my roommate forgot her key or something.

***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

The knocking became louder and I could not help but sigh in frustration at this. I wanted to spend this night to reflect on my actions and find a proper way to apologies to Orimura sensei while keeping my pride in check, but it seems that my roommate would be annoying me for the rest of the evening.

Making sure that I look presentable, I walk towards the door and opened it.

"Takatsuki-san, did you forget anything?" I asked casually, not even bothering to look at the face of my roommate.

"Alcott-san, I'm glad that I didn't give you any lasting injuries." I snapped my head and my eyes widen considerably when I saw the person who was in my thoughts standing in front of me.

"Orimura-sensei," I muttered but before I could say anything else, something heavy was suddenly shoved in my arms.

"Carry that and follow me." He instructed me and before I could reply, he had already turned his back on me and started walking to the other direction.

I looked at him for a moment before I look at what he had handed to me. Again, my eyes widen at the sight of a sniper rifle. It wasn't loaded but it was still a weapon nevertheless.

"What is he thinking?" I muttered before I started walking towards him. I increase my pace to keep up with him but he was still at least five feet from me.

This is very awkward. The person who had defeated me was in front of me, asking me to follow him right after he shoved a weapon in my hands. I wanted to start a conversation but after all the insults I threw at him; I decided to not speak to avoid saying anything that would put me in an even bad light in his book.

He was silent as I followed him to an unknown destination and the silence was really uneasy.

After a minute of silence, he finally spoke. "I don't mean this as an insult, but in our fight, do you know why you lost to me." I frowned at this, thinking that he just wanted to taunt me because of my defeated but I quickly push that thought to the back of my mind. He doesn't seem to be the one to boast about his victories.

I opened my mouth to talk but he interrupted me before I could say anything. "I do not want to hear any excuses that my I.S is more advance than yours or that I am more skilled than you. That's a given. I want you to reevaluate your performance and tell me what you did wrong in that fight." He told me before turning to his left.

I looked thoughtful at this as I tried to remember our duel, the part when I wasn't being beaten relentlessly. I think I didn't do anything wrong. My performance was flawless and I am confident that I did well against him, considering that I was just a mere punching bag against him. But considering his skills, I think nobody in this school, that is not an instructor, can top my performance against him.

If there was something wrong with me in that fight, I would say it was me using the optical drones, the Blue Tears. Like he said, I lacked skill when using that weapon.

He suddenly stopped as he looked over his shoulders, our eyes met. I've never truly enjoyed the beauty of his lavender eyes. "Your answer," Orimura-sensei asked me politely. This is really awkward. I should be the talking to him in a polite tone, not the other way around.

"Well, my ability to use my main weapon is still lacking." I answered meekly and there was silence again as Orimura-sensei turned around and gave me a stare. I was a bit uncomfortable as his yes looked at me with a calculative gaze before he let out a deep sigh.

"Do you think that's your only weakness?"

"Yes," I answered quickly and I could hear him sighing in frustration.

"How do I do this in a polite way?" He asked himself and I looked questionably as he opened the door in front of him. Because my attention was focus on him, I did not notice that we he had led me to an arena. "I'll just show you." He muttered to me as he motion for me to enter the arena. I did so and I instantly notice that there five target prepared.

"Stand in the firing range and try to hit those targets on the head or on the chest." He instructed me before throwing me a magazine filled with bullets. "You can start when you're in position." Orimura-sensei told me as he leaned back.

I on the other hand could not help but look at the rifle and the magazine in my hands in bewilderment. I do not know how to use them. When I became the Representative Candidate of England, the military only gave me lessons about basic hand-to-hand combat and how to use my I.S properly, they didn't thought me anything beyond that.

Orimura-sensei seems to notice that as he casually took the rifle and magazine from my hands. "I'm starting to think that the reason that you're weak is not entirely your fault." He whispered and I didn't know whether I should take that as an insult or a compliment.

***Click* *Click* *Click* *Click***

There was a dozen clicking sound as he I watched him prepare the rifle. I was amazed as he easily readied the rifle for my use.

He then took my hand and lead to the firing point. He took and ear muff and thick sunglasses that I assume is to be used for eye protection. When he handed it to me, I know what to do and wore it for safety precaution.

"This is an outdoor shooting range, so the distance is roughly 1000 meters. Seeing that you're a long range fighter, hitting those targets should be easy." Orimura-sensei as he positioned himself behind me. "I'm going to assume that you don't know how to fire this gun so I hope you don't mind." He trailed off as he took my hands.

I blush at the contact as he moved the rifle and my hands into position. I never noticed before that he has such warm and comforting hands. It was kind of mind numbing to be touch by his strong hands.

"Okay, try shooting one of the targets on the head or on the chest." I was snapped back to reality as I glanced at him. I noted that there was some weight on my shoulders and I notice that the sniper rifle was mounted properly, I think, on my right shoulder, with one hand on the trigger and the other supporting the gun.

I nodded at him as I put on a determined look. I instantly looked at the scope to get a view of my target. Five cut-off, human shape targets made out of some sort of paper materials, I presume. I took a deep breath as I steadied the rifle and aimed the gun at the target. I took another deep breath as I pulled the trigger.

***BOOM***

The rifle flew of my hands as I felt that my right shoulder was about to be ripped off. I collapsed to my knees as I held my sore shoulder.

"As expected," I turn my head to see Orimura-sensei catching the rifle. He was looking at me with amusement before taking the rifle and aiming it at the targets. "Well I guess we should start with the basic." I heard him say before he fired the sniper rifle without even looking at the scope.

***Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang***

I was surprised at this as he fired the long rifle while only using one hand. It appeared that he wasn't even affected by the recoil.

"I mean this a criticism, not an insult but you really should know how to properly use your weapon, and I don't just mean your optical drones." Orimura-sensei told me as he laid the rifle in front of me."Let me list down your weakness for you because you're still in denial. First, you don't know how to handle your weapon properly. Second, your aim is very bad, above average at best. Third, your senses are bad; you depend too much on the I.S's hyper sensor and disregarded your own senses. Fourth, you don't have any close combat ability. You have more weaknesses but let's work on those first, starting on your ability to properly handle a rifle." He lectured me as he took a pair of binoculars and handed it to me.

"Tell me what you see." He ordered me. I took the binoculars and looked at the five targets that are 1000 meters away from us. I almost dropped the binoculars in shock. All the targets had a bullet hole on their heads. This was impressive considering he didn't even use the scope to fire those shots.

"Do you know what a kill range is?" He asked me as he offered me a hand. "Killing range is the farthest range at which a hit is a certainty. A snipers worth is determined by his/her killing range. You, as a sniper, you don't mean much considering you can't fire a simple sniper rifle." That was a direct insult which made me glare at him.

"This doesn't mean anything, if I have my I.S, I can hit anything to anyone no matter how far they are." I told him but he merely shook his head.

"You didn't even hit me and I wasn't that far away from you." He argued back as he took my hand and forced me up my feet. "This is the problem of most pilots today. Yes, they can use weapons that are installed in their I.S but that's about it. Pilots like you depend too much on your I.S in a fight. Let me ask you something, could you fight properly without the PIC or the hyper sensor?" He asked me in a rather irritated tone.

I wanted to shout 'YES' but in reality, the answer is no. Without the PIC, I doubt if I could move Blue Tears or lift Blue Peirce (Starlight ) and without the hyper sensors, I could not aim properly.

I'm starting to see his point.

"You see, Alcott-san, your attacks were far from hitting me because you depend too much on the I.S's advance technology, like the hyper sensors. When you I.S's hyper sensors cannot follow my movements, you started firing blindly at me. In actual combat, that would kill you." He told me with all honestly as he changed the magazine of the sniper rifle before handing the weapon back to me. "We're going to work on your weakness of not knowing how to manually aim your weapon first. For that to happen, I'm going to teach you how to use a sniper rifle before we move on to your I.S's beam rifle." He told me as he adjusted my arms and hands so that I'm properly holding the rifle.

He then positioned himself behind me as he supported my arms and hands. "First, steady the rifle." He instructed me as he moved my hands into the proper position. I had duly notice that he was extremely close to me and I could feel his breath on my neck, sending shivers down my spine. For some reason, I feel excited.

"Now point the barrel towards your target, a shift your arm a bit to the left." He held my arms tightly and I could feel my heart beating rapidly. He had such strong and tender hands.

"In firing a gun, you need to note three things, the distance, the recoil of the gun, and the direction in which the wind blows." He told me but those words quickly left my mind as I felt his hands holding me steady. I could not help but glance as I felt my heart beat faster as he leaned down on me.

"The distance of the target is 1000 meters, this gun is the Dragunov Sniper Rifle and the most effective distance of this rifle is 1300 meters. The wind is with us so we don't have to worry about that…..What else, am I forgetting something?" I could feel myself sweating a bit at how much our bodies are touching. I know if I leaned my head back, I would be able to rest on his chest. I wonder if it's as muscular as his arms.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." I heard him take a step back and he suddenly adjusted the rifle. "I want you to brace yourself, gripped the rifle hard, and more importantly focus on the target." He told me as he stepped back.

I glanced at him for a moment before I looked at the target with the use of the scope. He is trying to help me and he does have a point. When my hyper sensors couldn't follow his movements, I merely just pointed and fired Blue Pierce and hope for the best. That didn't get me anywhere and I earned a sword to the throat for my troubles.

With a deep breath, I push the trigger.

***Bang***

The recoil of the gun pushed me back but the rifle did not flew off from my hands, that's good. I was about to fall to the ground when I felt a pair of strong arms holding me.

"Not bad, at least you were able to hit the target, even though it's not fatal." He commented but I disregarded that as I nuzzled on his chest unconsciously. He has such a well toned body. I can't help but blush as I felt how physically developed he is. "Next time, make sure your footing is firm." He told me gently as he pushed me back to my hand.

"On the other hand, good job, for a beginner." He complimented me before pointing at the targets. "Do it again, I won't let you leave until you're able to at least hit your targets in the chest or just below the head." He instructed me and I could not help but smile.

"Hai, sensei, and I'm sorry." I apologies to him sincerely and I was a bit startled when he patted me on the head.

"Don't apologies; let's just say we're even." He exclaimed to me casually and I suddenly found myself drawn to him.

I don't know why but his voice reminded me of the voice of the pilot of the White Knight I.S.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here's chapter seven….<strong>_

_**Next chapter would be the debut of Kanzashi's I.S and Rin… **_


	8. Painful! Painful! SO DAMN PAINFUL!

_**This Fic is still alive, but after writing this chapter, I am wishing for somebody to shoot me on the head**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Before any of you read this chapter, I will warn you that this chapter absolutely sucks…<strong>_

_**I was not able to properly execute this chapter and I was force to turn this chapter into something…**_

_**I can't even form the words to describe the horrendous thing I did to this chapter…This is not my style, and I suck for doing this to my White Knight story...  
><strong>_

_**This chapter is the most painful thing I ever wrote.**_

_**Again, I would like to greatly apologize for this crap that I am forcing you, my readers to read.**_

_**I promise that next chapter would be better, way better than this.**_

_**Next chapter would be focus on Kanzashi, and there would be a lot of action, and Kanzashi's I.S would also be revealed. I think I can finish the design of her I.S by next chapter.**_

_**On a side note, IS**__**〈インフィニット・ストラトス〉**__**(Infinite Stratos) Volume 8 (April 25, 2013). Source, Bakatsuki…..**_

_**P.S. Please don't stop reading my fics because of this one God awful chapter. This chapter does not reflect my worth as an author…. Wait for my next update, I will show all of you my real worth as an author.**_

_**Again, please forgive me for this crap that all of you are about to read…..**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PREPARE TO READ A DISGUSTINGLY EVIL CHAPTER<br>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>WHITE KNIGHT<strong>_

_**CHAPTER EIGHT: Lust and Greed**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own IS: Infinite Stratos but I own this fiction and any other OC's in this story**_

_ITALIC: THOUGHTS_

**BOLD: MOVEMENTS**

[Calling]: Communication through communication link or phone.

* * *

><p>Chifuyu was engaged in combat with several I.S Academy instructors, and they were losing miserably. Though they were coming at her four, five at a time, they could barely scratch her. They were no match against her even thought they outnumbered her.<p>

"Hey, Yamada-chan, do you know why boss-chan seems to be a bit pissed this fine evening?" One of the nurses asked as she tended to one of the severely beaten instructors. Several of the instructors were unconscious because of the pain that Chifuyu inflicted upon them.

Maya merely laughed uneasily as she hid herself under the heap of bodies scattered around the large dojo. She knew that because of her interest in Ichika that Chifuyu would inflict more pain upon her compare to the other instructors. "Ichika-kun is out for the night, attending a party." Maya answered quietly as she tried to make herself as invincible as possible.

The nurse paled at that news as she ducked to avoid another body being thrown at her direction. "Okay, that's understandable but why is she venting her anger on someone with flesh and bones. Usually, when the Prince attends some party, she just breaks some random steel or something." The nurse mumbled while bandaging one of the bruises of her colleagues.

Maya's expression suddenly darkened as she said two words that summed up their current situation. "Emperor's daughter,"

"Oh," The nurse muttered before she adapted a panic filled expression. "Oh shit," The nurse muttered fearfully, feeling pity for her colleagues. The name of Japan's youngest princess was a taboo in I.S Academy because of one reason…

For Chifuyu, among Ichika's female peers and suitors, the Emperor's youngest daughter was the only serious contender that may steal her brother from her. At the tender age of 14, she was one of the few that has it all, fame, power, beauty and wealth. A famous actress and a skilled singer and dancer. She is very rich even without her father supporting her. She was also considered the most beautiful woman in Japan, probably the whole of Asia. She was well love by all. She was also an excellent I.S Pilot, able to last against Chifuyu for a full hour.

Chifuyu coolly threw one of her subordinates over her shoulders before gazing upon the heaps of 'corpses' scattered around her. "I expected more from all of you." Chifuyu snarled while those who were barely conscious sweat drop at her comment.

'_Does she even know how freakishly strong she is?'_ Those who were conscious enough to hear those words wondered as the nurses, whom were spare from sparring with their insanely strong headmistress, tend to them.

"Yamada-sensei, I know your hiding over there." Maya suddenly froze on the spot as she heard footsteps approaching her. "Somebody, tell me the time." Chifuyu demanded, her tone low but dangerous.

"9'o'clock, headmistress."

"That means you lot have four more hours in dealing with me." That announcement was met with several loud groans of pain.

_**(Scene Change) **_

A single, beautiful girl was standing in the middle of a stunning stage.

The girl is a short, but slender girl with a curvaceous figure and large breasts, significantly larger than what 14 year old girls should have. She has long, bright and vivid lavender, waist length hair. Her hair is split near the middle and is quite messy. She has heterochromia, her right eye being a vibrant red while her left eye being a vibrant orange. She was wearing a camisole dress that resembled a Japanese Gothic Lolita fashion that revealed a good portion of her legs and also emphasize her breasts. Her skin is as fair as that of an iris.

The girl was standing elegantly in the middle of the stage, eyes close, ignoring the thunderous applaud and wild cheering of the tens and thousands of people in attendance. As she stood in the stage, many lights, different in color, was focus solely on her.

The girl took a deep breath before opening her eyes, and on cue, the volume of the cheering increase by a large margin.

Again, the girl ignored the loud cheering and merely scanned the crowd before letting out a small smile when she laid eyes on the person that she so desperately want to see. That person was the person that she valued the most.

Seeing that particular person in attendance made her determine to perform with the best of her ability to show him how brilliant she is as well as impress him.

Leaning toward the microphone, her lips parted and she started singing as the band behind her began playing the instruments.

_**(Da Capo)(Yui Horie – Soyokaze no Harmony)**_

_Kokoro no hane wo iyasu soyokaze  
>Sakura no ki no shita meguriaeta<em>

The moment she opened her mouth and sung the lyrics of the song, a beautiful, breathtaking, soprano voice flooded the concert hall. Her voice was so beautiful that it was enough to silence the crowd, their attention focus to her and to her alone.

Each of the tens and thousands in the crowd were enthralled by her angelic voice.

_Yasashii hitotoki mune wo atatameta no  
>Taisetsu na hito to yonde shimatte mo ii desu ka<em>

_Yasashii hitotoki atatameta no mune wo  
>Taisetsu yonde catfish to you shimatte ii desu ka<em>

As the song proceed and with each lyric that she sang, her voice became more vibrant and more fluent.

_Kaze no sasayaki ga hohoemi wo sasou no  
>Itsuka kono kimochi todokeraremasu you ni<em>

_Sasayaki no Kaze ga wo sasou no hohoemi  
>Itsuka kono kimochi of you todokeraremasu<em>

_Chiisa na tsubomi wo yurasu hikari  
>Hitomi wo tojite sotto negau no<em>

While she sang with a voice of a Goddess, her eyes did not leave the person that she considered her everything. For her, the performance, her concert, was all for him.

Her performance was dedicated to him and to him alone.

_Need your yurasu tsubomi Hikari wo  
>Hitomi wo sotto negau no tojite<em>

_Kotoba ni dekinai omoi setsunaku naru  
>Hontou no watashi wo anata ni misete mo ii desu ka<em>

_Setsunaku dekinai omoi Kotoba by naru  
>Hontou no watashi wo Anata of you misete ii desu ka<em>

Her voice and her angelic beauty made her truly a one of kind young lady. With her in the spotlight, she was shining like a bright, shining star that would dazzle anyone who would lay eyes on her.

Everybody, without exception and regardless of gender, would be dazzled and stunned by her.

_Kaze to utau you ni doko made mo issho ni  
>Tonde yuketa nara ii na sora ga KIREI<em>

_Kaze to utau you doko made by you of Issho  
>Nara Tonde yuketa Kirei ga ii to Tod<em>

_Kaze no sasayaki ga hohoemi wo sasou no  
>Itsuka kono kimochi todokeraremasu you ni<em>

_Sasayaki no Kaze ga wo sasou no hohoemi  
>Itsuka kono kimochi of you todokeraremasu<em>

The moment the song ended, the concert hall was drowned beneath a storm of applause.

Again, the girl ignored this, and merely focus on the person that she valued the most. The smile on his face made her breathless, and that smile was her driving force to perform even better, just for him.

And throughout the concert, her performance was nothing short of divine.

Dancing below the beautiful star filled skies, the beautiful young lady, surpassing age, gender, and even the enmity, all were mesmerized by the young girl dancing across the stage, singing like an angle that would either make every God in heaven fall for her.

_**(Scene Change) **_

Ichika was currently on the veranda of a very large building, gazing upon the countless stars shinning in the night sky and bluish white moon in the middle of the dark sky, enjoying their sheer brilliance. A high class party was taking place behind him yet Ichika did not even give it any mind.

"You seem to not be enjoying yourself, Orimura-sama."

Ichika could not help but chuckle as he turned his attention to the woman who had joined him outside of the large castle-style mansion before returning his stare on the star filled sky. "We've known each other for over three years now. When will you start calling me by my name alone?" Ichika asked before smiling at her. "You were amazing during your performance. I was actually blown away by how magnificent you were." Ichika complimented her sincerely.

"Thank you, that meant a lot coming from you." The woman answered calmly, grateful that he enjoyed her performance. She then stood by his side, the two merely inches apart, their hands almost brushing together.

"You really have an angelic voice." Ichika praised her, much to the girl's satisfaction. "And your elegance is second to none."

"Thank you; I appreciate all your praises." The woman said with a whisper. "I am sorry that my father ordered you to be my date for the night. I am well aware that you are a very busy person." The woman apologized but Ichika merely shook his head.

"The Princess of Japan shouldn't be apologizing and the emperor didn't order me, he requested me to be your escort for this party." Ichika told her casually. "…and considering that you are the country's representative in the UN and a personal friend, it's easy to accept the emperor's request." Ichika added, earning him a chuckle from the young princess beside him.

"You are truly rare, a man who acts like a Samurai in today's society, a modern day knight. It's hard to find someone like you in today's era." The woman complimented with a chuckle. _'It's no wonder why that woman is afraid of letting you go. You are one of a kind, Orimura-sama.'_

"You flatter me too much, Ojousama, your majesty." Ichika said, giving her a curt a bow, oblivious to the effect that he has on her. "But Ojousama, I'm the one who should be flattered. I am just an average boy, and I have the pleasure to spend time with such a divine girl such as yourself. I am truly honored."

The young princess tried to hide her blushing face with her sleeves. "You are anything but average. Call me by my name, Orimura-sama." She requested with a gentle tone.

"You know I would but not in public. Calling the next empress of my country by her first name in public is disrespectful. I do not want to insult Japan's monarchy." Ichika said formally, much to the woman's annoyance.

She still could not fathom why he acts so formal towards her in public but so casual in private. She knew that image was important but having him treat her like nobility, which she is, in public made her feel weird.

"My family doesn't have that much power. The royal family is only a symbol, the real power lies with the parliament." She told Ichika with a sigh. "Stop treating me like I am made of porcelain." She requested firmly as she faced him, her lavender pink kimono fluttering with her sudden move.

Ichika turned towards her and bowed at her. "My apologies, hime."

"And stop acting like a knight, please." The young princess requested with a blush. _'It's hard enough to resist you without you acting like the poster boy of my dream husband.' _The young princess added mentally in her thoughts.

The young woman let out a cough to compose herself before elegantly lifting her hand, gesturing Ichika to take it. "I know that you are not fond of public events, but please bear with it for just a while longer."

"Of course, Shirayuki-hime" Ichika took the arm the young princess offered him before leading her to the ballroom where people were fraternizing with each other. "I will not leave a friend to be devoured by sharks."

"You don't have your sister protecting you from vultures." Shirayuki retorted back calmly before discretely moving closer to him until their shoulders touch. "For tonight, let's not leave each other's side, just for tonight, don't leave my side and stay close to me."

"Of course," Ichika said as they entered the ballroom together, with the young princess clinging on Ichika.

When they were spotted by the crowd, the whispering began. "Orimura-san and Shirayuki-hime, they look so good together."

"Yeah, and Orimura-san is a strong person, no wonder the emperor is so fond of him."

"Shirayuki-hime is so beautiful." That earned a nod of approval from those who were listening.

"Orimura-kun isn't half bad too." A random guess commented. "They look so perfect together."

"Yeah, I've heard that the emperor is trying to marry Shirayuki-hime to Ichika."

"That's to be expected, considering Orimura-san's stature and fame. Him being part of the royal family would the Japanese nobility."

"Here they go again. I wonder why people care too much about the things we do in public." Shirayuki muttered as Ichika led her to the middle of the ballroom, where a lot of guests were dancing. At the very sight of them, everyone dancing stopped and stared at them with varying eyes.

"You're the youngest ambassador of Japan, the country's representative in the UN council, and the next Empress of this country, of course people would care what you do in public." Ichika stated, earning him a glare from the young princess.

"I know that but they are more annoying when you're with me." Shirayuki muttered before letting out a sigh. "But it's understandable; we're both famous in our own way." Shirayuki stated, remembering how they've gotten famous in their respective profession. Ichika became the symbol of men when his ability to pilot an I.S became known, and Shirayuki, after the second White Night incident, became a political diva because of her wit and beauty.

"Agree," Ichika replied before spinning her around until she was facing him. "We have, what, four more hours to waste, let's just try to enjoy ourselves." Ichika said while grabbing her right hand, intertwining it with his left.

Shirayuki smiled gracefully as Ichika gently put a hand on her waist.

"Are you asking me to dance, Orimura-sama?" Shirayuki whispered as those gathered around them looked at the two with expecting eyes.

"Would you rather dance with anyone other than me?" Ichika asked rhetorically as Shirayuki move her free hand until it was on his shoulder.

"My father and brothers aren't around, so I guess you have a point." Shirayuki said shyly with a meek tone as a faint blush adorned her cheeks. "Do you know how to dance?"

"Tatenashi-chan was a very good teacher." Ichika answered with a shiver. "As customary, I will lead."

"And I will follow." And with that, a slow music started and they began to dance with the melody of the song. Most of those who were dancing in the ballroom left the dance floor as they allowed the two to have their moment.

"This is nice." Shirayuki commented with a smile as she allowed Ichika to waltz her around the ballroom gracefully, the two synchronizing with each other's movements perfectly. "My compliments to Tatenashi-san." Shirayuki commented, impress at how great Ichika is in a waltz.

"Remind me to tell her that." Ichika said as he waltz the princess around the ballroom elegantly. The two were gliding in the dance floor, and those watching them were mesmerized by the two.

"Tell me, Orimura-sama, if I offer you to be my fiancé, would you accept?" Shirayuki asked sincerely but Ichika merely shook his head. "I thought so too."

"Why do you always ask that whenever you're with me?" Ichika asked curiously as Shirayuki lessen the distance between them, her breasts almost touching his chest, while the hand on Ichika's right shoulder was suddenly caressing his cheeks.

"My father approves of you and you are the only one my father would allow to rule beside me. For him, you are the only man worthy enough to be this country's symbol, the patriarch of this country." Shirayuki stated calmly. _'Also, you are the only one who I would willing submit myself, mind, body, and soul.'_

"I'm honored that the emperor holds me in such high regards but it wouldn't be fair for you." Ichika said with a sheepish smile. "You don't love me after all."

Shirayuki shook her head but did not say anything anymore as she leaned toward Ichika, and in a move that surprise him, the young princess stole a kiss from him. The kiss was chaste, but it was enough for Shirayuki to taste the lips of the person that she loves for the first time.

'_He tastes like lime and chocolate, with a hint of strawberry.'_ Shirayuki thought gleefully, finding the taste to be so delightful.

The murmuring suddenly became louder as everyone in the ballroom saw the act, and there was a flash of light that Ichika caught in the corner of his eye. Ichika would have chased the person who took the picture but Shirayuki held him firmly in place.

"Don't," Shirayuki whispered pleadingly, with a voice that made Ichika obeyed.

"You do know that that picture would be in the cover of some magazine by tomorrow, at the latest." Ichika told her in defeat. Shirayuki merely replied by grabbing both of his arms and wrapping it around her waist. There was another flash and Ichika was on the verge of deploying the side blades of _**Yukihira Rokusei **_just to prevent that picture from being publish**.**

"I don't care, just stay here." Shirayuki requested with a gentle yet commanding tone. "I'll deal with the media if they bother you, as usual, but you will stay with me for the whole night." Shirayuki stated as she leaned forward and rested her forehead on Ichika's chest, relishing at the attention that she was receiving from him.

Ichika shook his head before smiling mournfully. "I'm dead," Ichika muttered while Shirayuki smiled blissfully at the sound of Ichika's heartbeat. The sound of his steady beating heart was truly music to her ears.

'_You are going to be the next Emperor of Japan. You are going to be my husband.'_ Shirayuki was determined to make her father proud and have Ichika as her husband. She will make him the next Emperor of Japan because Shirayuki, the young princess of Japan as well as the crown empress…...

…..was absolutely head over heels in love with Orimura Ichika.

_**(Scene Change) **_

Tokyo Imperial Palace

"Orimura-san, thank you for being my daughter's escort this night." The Emperor of Japan himself greeted Ichika as he entered the Tokyo Imperial Palace, the main residence of the Emperor of Japan and his family.

"Believe me, milord, it was my pleasure." Ichika greeted the man that was the symbol of the country with all the respect that he could muster. He would have bowed, knelt even, if it weren't for the fact that he was carrying Shirayuki in his arms.

Shirayuki was sleeping comfortably while Ichika carried her bridal style. Her head was resting on his chest, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and a blissful and satisfied expression etched on her face.

That alone gave the Emperor the assurance that her daughter had a good time with the boy that took a bullet for him three years ago.

"I see that my daughter enjoyed her time with you." The Emperor commented, liking the expression on her daughter's face. "I am grateful."

"It was my pleasure, your highness, and she is my friend, making her happy also brings joy to me." Ichika stated solemnly, overwhelmed by the presences of the greatest man in the country. Ichika has so much respect for the Emperor of Japan, and he was so honored to be in his presence.

"That is good to hear." The Emperor commented before snapping his fingers, and instantly, at least three women appeared out of nowhere. Ichika knew who they are. They are all I.S pilots and they are members of the Imperial Guards.

"Please take my daughter from Orimura-san. The two of us have something very important to discuss." The Emperor ordered while looking at Ichika intently. "I hope you do not mind spending the night in my Palace, and do not worry, I have already asked the permission of your sister; and with much difficulty, she agreed for you to spend the night in my home." The Emperor stated, remembering **that** particular conversation quite clearly.

"That would be very pleasant." Ichika replied as one of the Imperial Guards tried to remove Shirayuki from Ichika's arms but she held firm, her hold on Ichika tightening as she sleepily and unconsciously nuzzled on Ichika's chest even further.

Though he was usually overprotective when it comes to his youngest daughter, her actions whenever she is around Ichika greatly amused the wise Emperor. Ichika was the only man that he would allow her daughter to marry. Ichika was special and a true gentleman and that was very evident from the way he was holding Shirayuki. His hands did not roam around her body, he did not take advantage of the girl that he was holding, he was just holding her like a man would his lover.

And Ichika did not even have any romantic feelings for her.

Hiding his amusement, the Emperor watched one of his guards try in vain to pry his daughter from Ichika's arms before speaking. "Orimura-san, I would like to ask you to please deposit my daughter to her room so she can sleep in her bed. She would be having a very long day tomorrow." The Emperor requested Ichika, causing him to have a very uncomfortable expression.

"Will that be okay milord? I mean, it is considered immodest for a boy entering a girl's room without her permission."

The Emperor chuckled at how polite Ichika is. Usually, any boy would consider it a blessing to set foot on her daughter's room. He was not blind. He was against her daughter being a stage performer, regardless of how much positive publicity her daughter gets. He was well aware of the lewd eyes the majority of men in the country was giving his daughter during her many performances. Since she started being a singing idol, he had seized to trust men when it comes to his daughter, with Ichika being the sole exception.

Ichika still treated his daughter with respect and kindness, with zero amount of lust in his eyes and that was with her daughter trying her best to wow him with her 'Yamato Nadeshiko-type' beauty.

That earned Ichika the respect of the Emperor.

"Be at ease, Orimura-san, my daughter would gladly welcome you in her room." The Emperor assured him while thinking of another thought. _'And she would also welcome you in her bed.'_ The Emperor thought, having mix feelings with her daughter's attraction towards the lone male I.S Pilot.

On one hand, he is a skilled I.S pilot and there is a chance that if he and her daughter have a son together, then that son would also have the ability to pilot an I.S, which would be good for the Royal Family. On another hand, he would rather be a grandfather when he is in his late sixties.

But having Ichika as the spouse of his favorite daughter is rather an appealing thought. In today's age when men are at their lowest, the Emperor considers Ichika as the only possible partner for the next and first Empress of Japan.

"But your highness,"

"I'm giving you an order." The Emperor cut him off sternly with a regal tone, enough for Ichika to flinch. "While I appreciate you respecting my daughter's privacy and modesty, I would like my daughter to rest in her room as soon as possible, and I do trust you with my daughter. I know for a fact that you won't take advantage of her."

That show of confidence from the Emperor flattered Ichika. It was rare for the Emperor to give compliments.

Taking a deep breath, Ichika allowed himself to be led by the Imperial Guards to Shirayuki's room. Though the guards did not know him personally, they are aware of his relationship with the Emperor and his youngest daughter as well as his reputation as the only male, elite, I.S pilot. They knew that they could trust him with the young princess.

Also, as women, they found it rather cute to see their princess clinging on the boy so lovingly, and they do look cute together.

It took them a full seven minutes to reach Shirayuki's room, and when they reach her room, the guards did not enter. They opted to stay outside in respect for the crown princess while Ichika entered the room, with Shirayuki still sleeping comfortably in his arms.

As Ichika entered Shirayuki's room, he cannot help but look around. Shirayuki's room was built to look like a traditional Japanese Room, with the tatami floor being beautifully flourished.

Ichika also saw many CDs catalog around the room. _'Must be her many records.' _Ichika concluded, noting the CDs that he has in his possession.

Ichika smiled a bit when he saw some picture frames that held his image together with hers. Ichika could clearly remember the memories that those pictures held.

With a cheerful sigh, Ichika walked towards Shirayuki's bed. He leaned towards the bed and gently laid Shirayuki to bed. When he was about to stand and leave, Shirayuki suddenly pulled him down to her bed.

There was a small, silent ruffling as Ichika and Shirayuki suddenly laid face to face, their foreheads touching.

Ichika blushed at how close they are, with Shirayuki's over-develop bust pressing on his chest. Her breasts, though she was fourteen, was bigger than Houki's.

Shirayuki was also blushing but for a different reason. She opened her eyes tiredly, and smile slyly at the sight of Ichika lying next to her in bed. Her cheeks were bright pink, and Ichika could smell a faint scent of alcohol in her breath, alcohol from all the wine that she drank in the party.

Though she was fourteen and he was fifteen, the two were allowed to drink. After all, they were old enough to 'responsibly' control a weapon of mass destruction and they have very big paying salaries.

"Sleep with me," Shirayuki requested with a hazy and drunken tone, yet it was still pleading. With Shirayuki's beautifully divine voice, it made Ichika's heart skip a beat.

Ichika was able to recover fast. He was use to dealing with various beautiful women, the most beautiful woman that he knew was living in his subconscious after all, and all the awkwardness that they bring. "I can't, your father would kill me." Ichika stated grimly while struggling to remove himself from Shirayuki's hold, but it was to no avail as the young princess held on tight.

Shirayuki proceeded to tighten her hold on Ichika's body, further pressing her body on Ichika's. Their lips were now inches apart, and the smell of wine combine with Shirayuki's breath was slowly intoxicating Ichika.

Though he does not show lust when dealing with women, Ichika is still a man and he would admit that his current position was enticing. After all, Shirayuki was a very stunning woman.

"He approves of you. It is late, so please, sleep beside me for the night." Shirayuki nuzzled on the crook of Ichika's neck, caressing the nape of his neck with her breath, making Ichika shudder a bit.

Ichika was about to speak again, but a voice interrupted him. "Daughter, do you desire Orimura-san to sleep beside you this night?"

Ichika paled at the sound of the Emperor's voice, the color on his face disappearing completely.

Shirayuki, who was now smothering Ichika's Adam's apple with butterfly kisses, calmly answered her father. "Yes father. Please father, allow Ichika-kun to sleep beside me. I promise I won't do anything indecent, I just want to sleep in his arms." Shirayuki pleaded in a drunken yet sweet tone.

"Very well, Orimura-san, I command you to sleep with my daughter for this night." Although this was a clear abuse of authority, the Emperor would do anything for her daughter.

Shirayuki smiled at this as she leaned towards Ichika's ear and whispered something to him in a very sensual tone. "You have your orders." Shirayuki muttered slowly, kissing him on the cheeks in triumph, and contently resting her head on his chest.

Ichika sighed in defeat. He cannot disobey the orders of the Emperor. As Japanese, he must obey every order of the Emperor, just as long as it does not compromise his morals and his heart.

And though he doesn't love Shirayuki, he cares for her deeply as a very close friend.

And if his friend wants him to sleep beside her, who he is to deny her?

Ichika looked at Shirayuki and smiled at her sleeping form. _'She looks like a fragile glass, crafted by the God's themselves.'_ Ichika thought as he gently wrapped his arms around her protectively, and slowly proceeded to sleep himself.

Shirayuki, although she was asleep, felt something warm spread throughout her body and it made her tremble in ecstasy. She doesn't need to open her eyes nor be awake to know that Ichika had his arms wrapped around her body.

As she slept in his arms for the first time, the determination to make him hers, to make him rule beside her intensified.

_**(Scene Change)**_ _**(Shiraki POV)**_

The memory of my master's hands caressing my body remains vivid in my mind.

I've been noticing that his work load has been taking its toll on my master, on my Ichika; his stress level has increase significantly for the last week.

The party that he attended tonight finally exhausted him enough for me to give him the _special _treatment.

I must remedy my master's exhaustion, as his loyal partner and pet, it is my purpose and duty to relieve him of his stress worries.

I was made to be my Ichika's tool and pet. That is the purpose of my creation.

I am an AI, a very intelligent AI, I am not real. I am only real in the subconscious of my master and partner, and that is enough for me.

I am not a real woman, but I programmed and developed myself to be like a woman, the ideal woman of my master. The way I act and the way I look, everything is based upon my master's ideal woman. Everything my master wants in a woman; I know it and I incorporate it in this form of mine.

I chuckled to myself as I prepared myself for the coming of my master. I would have my master do many naughty and dirty things to me, so I must thoroughly prepare myself.

Using the control I have in my partner's subconscious, a part of himself that he sacrificed to earn my loyalty and allegiance, I made it rain, and I stood in the middle of the rain, enjoying the rain's hot spray of water for the longest time.

I allowed the water to run its course over my body. The feeling of the hot water touching my skin sends several shivers of bliss down my spine. As I shower and cleanse my body with the blistering hot rain water, I cannot help but think of my beloved master.

My body always responded well when I thought of him. Even my pussy began to throb as I imagined the tortures he would inflict upon me this night. The tortures that I would have him do to me.

My master is such a wonderful and unique man. He does not have any ounce of lust in him, something that I found very strange considering that he is a man in his teens, and according to my human knowledge, male teenagers should be very much filled with testosterone.

But no, my master is special. He is not like an ordinary male. My master is too good, too special to suffer from lust, something I, a being of lust, find rather respectable. He doesn't lust over women, but purely admires and adores them. This means that he is impossible to be seduced by a beautiful body alone, which makes him such a special lover.

I smiled at this as I changed the scenery from a lake to a full body mirror. I don't have to take special care of my appearance. Master hates make-up. Master adores the natural beauty of a woman and hates those nasty cosmetics that, according to him, eclipse the real essences of a woman's beauty.

I chuckled at the preference of my master as I comb the white hair that he absolutely adores carefully. My master enjoys caressing my hair. My hair is the only thing I need to prepare, now time for my attire.

Knowing my master better than anyone, my master would prefer me to be cloth in a kimono that hides my body yet shows my curves to his passionate eyes. I snapped my finger, and I was instantly clothe with a lavender kimono that did not show any skin but my slender neck, yet the kimono was tight enough to show my master everything that I can offer.

Also, I wasn't wearing anything under the kimono.

With my preparations complete, I snapped my fingers, and the throne room made of marble and diamonds appeared before me, and there, sitting in the throne, was my master, his eyes in a daze.

There he sat. So handsome, so regal, so irresistible. His face having the kind and gentle expression that I grow to love and adore. That look was what made him truly irresistible. How he begged for me to lend him my power with that expression was what made me fall head over heels for him in the first place.

I chuckle at this. Though he is my master, I am still in control of his body whenever he is asleep, but I am still the servant and he is still the master.

When he is awake, he is a kindhearted yet firm master. That is his natural nature and I love him for it.

When he is in his subconscious, my world, I made my master cruel yet loving. He is too kind for his sake, so I want him to be cruel in this world. I want him to be cruel to me, yet also love me.

After all, the degree of pain inflicted in the body, the pleasure that the body will experience will be ten folds.

I smiled at the sight of my master before slowly approaching him, swaying my hips sexually for him to adore before kneeling before him to show my obedience. The distance between us is significantly small.

In essence, I am nothing but his toy, his slut, his obedient slave. I am core 001, I am the core of Lust, and I shall and will have my master indulge himself in lust, whether he likes it or not, because I know that he needs to indulge himself with the flesh of a woman, artificial or not is irrelevant.

I smiled a bit as he lean towards me and brushed my lips with the softest of kisses. The effect of the light touch caused my head to spin. Yes, I am in need of him touching me. I may not be real, but I still crave his touch, I am hungry for his touch.

"Stand, Slut." My master ordered me, and I felt a surge of excitement going through me. Master usually never insults a woman, no matter how bitchy a woman is, he would never insult them.

But in his subconscious, my world, I will have my master insult me; I will have my master call me every dirty name in the book, and then have him do me in every way possible.

Because I am his pet, his obedient, sex craving pet.

I stood immediately before him, enjoying the look that he was giving me. The lust and hunger in his eyes that I force upon him in my world were gazing upon me, and it excited me.

My master licked his lips in anticipation as his hands caress my body sensually before slowly grabbing the stash that held my kimono in place, before gently removing it, and with one smooth movement, my outfit fell to the ground.

I know stood before my master in all my glory. My breasts press forwards, nipples hard and erect, and my pussy moist ready to be fuck as brutally as humanly and as inhumanly possible.

My master licked his lips in hunger once again as he barked out his next orders. "Spread your legs wide, bitch, and take one more step forward. "

I did as I was told and took a step forward and parting my legs even further, displaying the wetness of my womanhood even further for my master to enjoy.

Without rising from his throne, my master extended his arms, and strong hands gripped my breasts. I gasped at the touch on my needy flesh. This is how I like to be touch, forceful yet tender. How I enjoy my master's touch. His mere touch alone almost made me cum. "Oh, Master, I love it when you touch me like that. I need your touch." The hard kneading of my mounds, the rough twisting on my nipples furthered my lust. "Oh, Master, yes. Please squeeze my nipples harder. Please!" I begged my Master, but instead of continuing, he suddenly stops, much to my disappointment.

"Master…" I mumbled confusedly as my master gave me a hard look.

He raised his hand ominously before backhanding my breasts, making me whimper loudly at the sudden sting my breasts felt, giving me a feeling of pain mix with pleasure. "I didn't give you permission to speak." My master told me coolly, before backhanding my breasts again, this time with the other hand, this time even harder.

I whimpered pathetically and meekly once again as my breasts swayed with the impact. "Master," I moaned, and that earned my breasts another hard slap.

"Don't speak, slut!" My master scolded me as he proceeded to slap my breasts earnestly and repeatedly. My breasts swayed with each hard slap, and with each slap, I whimper loudly due to pain and pleasure, but mostly pleasure.

My breasts are extremely sensitive, I made it that way so I could thoroughly feel every touch, and every squeeze, and every action my master does to my breasts.

With every slap my master gave my breasts, I could feel my pussy getting wetter, moister, and I would even bet my master can fit that nine inch manhood of his with one thrust.

I cannot wait!

My master stop assaulting my breasts when both of them were swollen red, though it did cause the desire effect as my pussy was now extremely wet. I could even feel a trail of my juices running down my legs.

My master laughed as his hands started to trace my body, caressing every inch with care and delicacy. "Such a slut." Powerful hands slid down my stomach and over my hips while he spoke. I tried to stand still. The urge to thrust my pelvis forward was hard to control. He was right. I am a slut. Loud groans escaped my throat when one of his hands found the wetness of my pussy. The lightness of the fingers over my swollen lips was matched only by the force in which he drove them inside me. My head reeled back from the sensations it caused.

"Tell me slut, what do you need?" My master asked sensually, kneeling forward to bite one of my erect my nipples, his tongue flickering across my hard bud.

I arc my back in pleasure as my right breasts was assaulted with his tongue, while he fingered my pussy with skills that would truly numb the mind.

I was about to open my mouth, but when his free hand pinch my other nipple before twisting it, I let out a very loud squeal that sounded like a pig, but this reminded me that I was not allowed to speak.

To show my master what I wanted, I gyrated my hips and grinded my pussy further on his fingers. I rode his fingers like a common street whore.

And I enjoyed every minute of it.

My master chuckled as a vicious grin appeared on his face as he plunge another finger inside of me, and with three fingers, he started thrusting his fingers in and out of me vigorously, each thrust matching the movements of my hips.

I opened my mouth and release a moan of pleasure and approval as I my master's increase the pace of his thrusting fingers. My eyes were starting to blur because of the intense pleasure that my master was giving me, but I was still able to remain awake. In the corner of my eye, my master was undoing his pants, which made his hard cock sprang forward to view. My eyes were transfixed on it, on his cock. That was the tool that my master will use to rearrange my inside so that only his dick would fit in me. I needed to quench the fire I felt inside of me with that glorious cock.

That cock is the only tool that is capable of pleasuring me to submission.

My master leaned forward, and lick my earlobe a couple of times, making me yelp "Is this what you want, pet?" My master asked me, his fingers thrusting quickening, which overloaded my mind with pleasure.

When he was young, two years ago, I taught my master how to touch a woman, and I am proud to say that my master was a natural born lover.

Expert fingers fondled and probed my soaked slit. In my wetness, he found my clit and squeezed it roughly. I cried out in my need. "Ooohh, I'm going to come."

"Don you dare, you hare!" In one quick yank, my master had pulled me onto his lap. The grip of his strong hands on my hips lifted me onto his stiff dick. Moans disguise as a scream escaped me as his cock suddenly entered me without warning, his cock stretching me wide; I was so wet that my master's nine inch cock went in without a hassle in my virgin pussy.

My master fucks me every night, but after every intercourse, I made myself a virgin again. Every night, my master would fuck a virgin because a woman's virginity is the greatest gift a woman could give to a man, and I will give that gift to my master every night.

There is nothing like the feeling of fullness that my master's cock brings me. The feeling was so exhilarating that I was able to ignore the pain of having my hymen break. I pressed my body into his, craving his touch, addicted to his touch. My breasts flattened against the hardness of his chest. My fully erect and engorged nipples rubbed against him while I rode his hard cock. The fucking was so intense and my body craved to explode in orgasm.

My master in a low voice growled in my ear. "Don't you dare cum you little fuck toy. Not until I give you permission." A groan escaped my lips at those words. He knew I was at my peak and wanting to torment me further, pulled me harder onto his throbbing member before speaking again, his thrusting becoming more vigorous. "If you cum, slut, you will owe me your ass."

Those last words sent me over the edge. Hard as I try, I could not stop my climax from coming to me, and my master was not helping me one bit as he increase his thrusting speed. He was pounding into me, the tip of his dick poking my uterus, his penis sledge hammering my vagina mercilessly, hitting every sensitive spot with each violent thrust.

With this kind of assault, I was no match. My orgasm took me to the place where there is only pleasure and delirious ecstasy, my eyes blinding me due to the pleasure of my orgasm.

It did not last long. Fingers pinched my nipples roughly. Awakened from bliss, I was pushed to the floor. Painfully aware of my master's displeasure, I pled for mercy but it fell to deaf ears.

My master rose from his throne and grabbed my long hair before throwing me to his throne.

"Lean over," My master ordered me harshly.

I rose obediently and went to the side of your chair. Reluctantly, I bent over and exposed my backside to him. Tears of joy disguise as anguish formed in my eyes. His cock, so big, that it's always painful when it fucks my ass. That is the part I enjoys the most. The control and power to take what he wants from me, the part of my master that he lacks in the real world, a part that I give him whenever he is in his subconscious.

I am the only one that will enjoy this side of my master.

My grip tightened on the arms of the chair as my master approached me ever so slowly. The head of his cock touching my delicate ass opening made me tremble. The moment had come as he sheathed his nine inch manhood in my asshole. Swollen man meat pushed into my ass without mercy, filling my asshole with one thrust. I cried out in pain, but in truth, I was crying in ecstasy. There was no mercy, just the way I want it.

The stroke of his cock was fast paced and my eyes watered with each thrust. I could only shed my tears and wait for my master to finish with my ass.

Fast and hard, caring only for his pleasure while unwillingly giving me the fucking of a lifetime, the fucking that would make any woman open her legs wide and willingly for you, this is what I love.

I close my eyes and gripped the throne tightly until my knuckles bled as I relish my master's pleasurable punishment. My mouth was wide open as I scream my master's name in pain and ecstasy, drool spilling out from the corner of my mouth as I gasped from the pleasure that surged through my body from having my master abuse my tight ass. I could feel his ball sack slapping my pussy lips with each thrust. He would pull back his cock until only the tip remains in my ass before slamming it in back into me with enough force to break steel.

I can feel it; my release is so close, as well as my master's. It would only take a little more time.

Hot spurts of cum shot into my ass, and that were enough for me to cum as well. With an ear piercing yell, I cum wildly on my master's throne, staining the beautiful throne with my juices. The weight of my master's body lay against me before he slid out of my asshole before shoving me face first on the throne.

I did not need to be told twice what I should do. I hurriedly lick my cum off the throne, tasting myself in the process. After I lick all of juices from the chair, I hurriedly suckled on the stain that was made by my cum until it disappeared.

After the deed was done, he pulled me off his throne before sitting back on it. Gripping my hair, he tugged me in front of him, making me kneel before him, and without a word, my mouth was guided to clean his cock that was covered by my juices.

As I suck on his dick, using my tongue to clean it while avoiding grazing it with my teeth and lubricating it with my saliva, the softest touch then wiped my tears away. I looked at him and smiled. Even though my ass ached from the invasion, his gentle touch soothed me. The smile on that face melted my heart. I couldn't have loved him more than at that moment.

"No tears slave, your fine."

I nodded solemnly. My Master then removes his cock from my mouth before shoving two fingers inside of my mouth while leaning in to kiss me on the forehead. As I suckled on his fingers, I cannot help but feel helpless, useless, yet still feel so love.

I love this feeling so much.

"Love you, Master," I whispered as he remove his fingers from my mouth.

"I love you, my little cum slut. And such a naughty little cum slut you are." His hands found my breasts again. A firm squeeze delivered before fingers twisted on my nipples. Pleasurable pain followed. "Yes, slave. I love the way you respond to my touch. You like that, don't you? Look how you press into my grasp. That's it, bitch, pull back. Give those nipples a good hard tug."

"Please, Master, don't stop. I need more." Sweat beaded on my lust-crazed body. There was pain, but I needed it. I become an animal when in his hands. I would have done anything to keep him from stopping at that moment.

But I will not manipulate him to. After all, I am the God in his subconscious, but he is my king. I will only give him the ability to lust, and because I am the most beautiful woman in the world for him and with the lust that I give him, the things that my master could do to me with his dick would be mind-blowing.

My master chuckled in amusement before shoving me to the ground with his feet. I yelp as my face develops a bruising, but I wasn't able to lick my wound as my master mounted me.

He focused his attention to my swollen breasts. Because they are swollen, they are more sensitive than usual. With skill fingers, my master traces circles around my erect nipples, before squeezing my assets forcefully until it became even more swollen. It was like my master was trying to milk me.

I arched my back and moaned my master's name as my entire body tingled in delight. My master squeezes both of my breasts again, matching my throbbing and pounding heartbeat. I enjoy the fact that my master knew my body so damn well. There was no rhythm in his kneading. He acted like my breasts were made of bread dough as he knead my breasts without mercy, trying so wildly, so roughly to reshape my breasts. I hissed in pleasure when he flicked his thumbs across my nipples, before taking the left one into his mouth.

I growled loudly as my master chewed my nipple like it was gum and my growled increase when he sucks on it so hard. He was really trying to milk me.

I can arrange that. With a simple snap, I modified my body to allow my breasts to produce milk for my master to drink. I allowed my breasts to release a torrent of breast milk from both my nipples and I can tell that my master enjoyed the taste of my milk.

This is evident as he greedily sucked my left nipple, attempting so hard to suck all the milk from my left breast. The suction of his mouth was so strong that I felt my left nipple was about to be suck off from my left breast. One of his hands on the other hand was kneading my right breast so roughly yet it has such finesses. With every squeeze of my mounds, with every pinch of my nipples, a fountain of milk erupted from my right nipple, coating his hand and my right breast with my breast milk.

I clutched the rug below me so hard that my knuckles bled, but I cannot help it. This pleasure, my master could kill a normal woman if he inflicted them with this kind of pleasure. I tried to look at my master, but I can only see a blur as my mind was overloaded with bliss and ecstasy from the pleasurable hell that my master was inflicting on me.

I had to endure this hell for a long time, possibly a day or so, I can't tell for my mind was already numb, both my breasts was constantly squirting breast milk from my master's hard treatment, the milk that came from my breasts either being drank by my master or flowing down my body, covering his hands, my breasts, my stomach, and my legs, and I think I came three, four times from this treatment, I don't know, my mind was too clouded from the ecstasy\, but after sometime, my master remove his hand and mouth from my mounds.

I could still feel my breasts convulsing milk, but I did not stop it. It seems my master enjoyed drinking my breast milk, and to be honest, this is the first time I've been covered with my own breast milk. I've been covered with my master's cum and my own cum before, but never breast milk.

I must say, this is such an interesting experience.

I forced myself out of my musing when my master flip me over, I was helpless when my face unceremonious me shove to the ground. I then felt my master touching my hair and I could not help but shudder in anticipation.

Yes, it is time for my favorite.

I buried my face on the rug helplessly as my master braided my hair, and this allowed me to rest for the next round, when my master will plow through my cunt with reckless abandon.

My master was deliberately taking his time braiding my hair, and it was feeding my anticipation, my excitement of being treated like a slut by him again. I was so excited that my pussy, which was still glistening from my earlier orgasms, was slowly getting wetter and moister.

Master, please hurry up. I want to have that hard cock of yours in me again.

Seemingly reading my mind, my master chuckled sadistically, as he whipped my ass with my own hair. It seems my master tied my long white hair like a thick rope. I bit back a yelp as he continued to use my tightly braided hair as a whip and proceeded to repeatedly hit my ass and back. Each hit stringed, and each hit made my cunt wetter and wetter, my fluids now dripping from my cunt to the rug.

"You are such a slut; you know that, Shiraki-hime." My master taunted me before grabbing both my arms. "But you are my slut, and I will have you remember that. I will engrave that fact to your mind, and I will reshape this slutty body of yours so that it will only submit to my touch." My master whispered maliciously, and it took everything I had not to cum from those words alone.

I love it! I love it so much whenever my master talks to me like that.

I was unmoving as my master dragged me to my feet and proceeded to gag me with my own hair!

My master then proceeded to wrap a good portion of my braided hair around my throat, before bounding my arm and wrist with the use of my long hair!

Lastly, the remaining portion of my braided hair was then tied on my right thigh!

It still baffled me at how well my master knows his knots. I am 5 foot 7 inches tall, and my hair is that long as well. My hair is very healthy, silky, shinny, and more importantly, very strong. Now, with my master braiding my hair with a rope, my waster will have a 5 foot, 7 inches tall rope that is still attach to my scalp. With that limited material, my master was able to tie me up so that my back was arch in a very painful and unnatural way; a human spine is not meant bend in a perfect crescent arch.

"Create a mirror; I want you to see your face when I screw you." My mastered ordered me while tugging my hair.

I grunted in pain as I felt my wrist being twisted, my thighs being squeeze, my throat getting constricted, and my mouth being squished.

The pain that I felt by that simple tugged was excruciating, but damn it, that pain that course through my body made me cum hard.

I could hear my master chuckling at me as he plunge three fingers straight through my wet pussy, I moaned from my gagged by the sudden intrusion as I made a room filled with mirrors.

I stared at myself, and I could not help but feel more arouse at my current, erotic appearance.

I was bend over, my back making a perfect crescent arc, my breasts press forward, a steady flow of breasts milk coming out from my nipples, my face and stomach covered in sweat and breasts milk, and my breasts milk flowing down my thighs and was being mix with my cum which made it glistened.

What made me feel very blissful inside was the look of raw and pure lust in my master's face as he gazed at my body like he wanted to devour me, like I'm just meat for him to eat!

YES MASTER, DEVOUR YOU'RE SLUTTY PET! MASTER, PLEASE SCREW YOUR PET! PLEASE MAKE ME CUM LIKE A WHORE! SHOVE THAT FAT, THICK DICK IN ME AND MAKE ME MOAN LIKE THE BITCH THAT I AM!

"My beautiful, princess slut, I'm going to screw you so bad." My master promised me with a hoarse tone as he grabbed my waist, and gripped it until it bruise. I wince in pain and anticipation as my master lined his dick to my pussy lips and from the mirror, I could see my master licking his lips with a look of hunger.

That's the look that I want to see in my master's face. That's the look that completely turned me on.

For a moment, my master smiled kindly and I felt solace in that smile…

… but that smile was just a distraction. As I least expected it, he impaled me with that hot, fat, thick, nine inches dick of his.

My eyes almost popped out of my skull at that sudden action from my master. Though my pussy was extremely wet and moist, my master filled me with his cock so suddenly that I wasn't able to brace myself.

Before I could recover my bearings, my master started moving, thrusting his cock in and out of me with gusto. With each thrust, my breasts swayed forward. With each thrust, I could feel my master hitting all of my g-spots. With each thrust, I could feel my master poking my womb. With each thrust, I could feel my master going deeper and deeper within me.

I taught my master well, so damn, FUCKING WELL.

If my hair was not covering my mouth or restricting my movements, I would have probably let out a shrill shout of raw ecstasy, would have thrown my head aback, I would have probably curse in every language known to man, or I would have even thrash wildly as I felt pleasure beyond anything I ever experience course through my body, flooding my nerves with numbing bliss.

As my master plow my pussy mercilessly, pounding in and out of me with his dick, I cannot help but look at myself at the mirror, the pure bliss and happiness that I am feeling right now reflected on my face. My eyes were in a daze and were in the process of rolling to the back of my skull. The hair that was covering my mouth was very wet. And my breasts were now convulsing breasts milk none stop.

This is ecstasy; this is pleasure beyond anything a human being could endure. I have this all to myself, courtesy of my beloved master.

This is the pleasure that my master, Orimura Ichika, is currently inflicting upon me, and though my brain is probably a mush from all the ecstasy that I'm feeling, I am enjoying every second of this.

I mean, how could I not enjoy the rough treatment my master is inflicting upon me. He was hitting every sensitive spot within me with each of his thrust. Also, the way he tied me up also added to the pleasure. With each hard thrust, I could feel my wrists twisting in their binds and I could feel my throat tightening, which in turned caused my pussy to constrict and squeeze my master's cock even tighter, which increase both our pleasure.

My eyes widen once again widen as I felt the tip of my master's dick hammering my womb repeatedly, and with one last hard thrust, I release a sound somewhere between a hoarse groan and a strangled moan as the two of us cum together, my master filing me with his seeds to the brim and me covering his cock with my cum.

Though he had climax, my master was far from done.

Cumming hadn't diminished my master's stiffness and hardness in the least; if anything, it just made him harder, unlike me who was near catatonic from the mind blowing orgasm.

My master increased his pace, slamming into me with long, powerful strokes. I could feel my inner walls clamping around his cock, and I rejoice at the feeling of my master's cock pulsing within me, penetrating me deeper and deeper with each thrust.

This assault on my already abuse pussy made me cum again, but that merely encourage my master to savagely and brutally ravage my pussy with his glorious dick again and again and again.

I already cummed twice but my master continued to ram into me vigorously, not stopping, not stumbling for a moment. I was not able to recover from my previous orgasm making my cunt much more sensitive than it was suppose to be, but my master seemed to not care as he continued to impale me with his cock.

I cummed again, and again, and again, and again as my body convulse in pleasure…

After hours of my master's rough treatment, I finally lost control of my body. My legs were jelly from my master's relentless assault, and the only reason I was able to stand up was because of my master's rough hold on my waists.

My master increased his pace every time I cum, redoubling the force behind his thrust, slamming into my pussy with bone breaking force and blistering speed without even slipping out. It was like my pussy was devouring his cock, refusing to release it regardless of how hard he penetrates.

Everything was perfect. This is perfect for me. My master's pace, the force behind his thrusts, the way he rolled his hips to massage my clit, the way he hit every single spot inside me. I can't help but cum uncontrollably as my master have his way with me.

I scream loudly as I reach my….I don't even know how many orgasms I had. I already lost count. All I know is that my pussy was being delightfully abuse by master's dick, and my juices were flowing down from my cunt down to my legs like a waterfall.

My master only cum four times, while I had at least twenty times that.

And my master shows no sign of stopping.

My master scraped his nails into my waist, making them bled. He loved giving me pain because it was making my wet cunt tighter!

Master shifted into higher gear once again, his thrust becoming faster and erratic as he continued to assault my soaking cunt. I could feel the head of his penis smashing into the entrance of her womb, I could tell that he was about to break through. I felt myself squeezing his cock as the pain of being choked by my own hair combine with his nails scraping my waists made me unconsciously tighten my inner walls. My inner walls was rippling and pulsating with each of his thrusts.

I was officially drowning in an ocean of pleasure. My vision alternating between flashes of light and absolute darkness.

But that did not last long as with one forceful thrust, my master finally broke through my womb and ejaculate a lot of cum directly into my womb. That made me have the most powerful orgasm I had in this intercourse as my master finally remove his now limp dick from me and allowed me to fall stomach first to the rug that was now moist from all the fluids that came out from my breasts and pussy.

I would have landed face first if it weren't for the unique way my master tied me up.

Though I was in the verge of losing consciousness, I could prevent it but I am not in the mood for it, I could still feel my pussy convulsing my juices and my breasts squirting out breasts milk.

I could feel my master untying me from my binds, before kicking me lightly on the stomach, causing me to look up.

There was a mirror above me, and the mirror reflected my current state. I was a mess! I was drooling from my mouth. My eyes were a daze. My cunt was still convulsing cum. My breasts were still squirting breast milk like a fountain. My crotch and legs were coated with my cum mix with my master's cum.

I could not remember being more beautiful.

_**(Scene Change)**_

Greed, according to the Merriam-Webster dictionary, is a selfish and excessive desire for more of something (as money) than is needed.

According to Wikipedia:

Greed is the inordinate desire to possess wealth, goods, or objects of abstract value with the intention to keep it for one's self, far beyond the dictates of basic survival and comfort. It is applied to a markedly high desire for and pursuit of wealth, status, and power.

As a secular psychological concept, greed is, similarly, an inordinate desire to acquire or possess more than one needs. It is typically used to criticize those who seek excessive material wealth, although it may apply to the need to feel more excessively moral, social, or otherwise better than someone else.

The AI of this core manifest itself into a beautiful Greek woman garbed with the finest robes, decorated with the most expensive jewelry, and was usually seen drinking from a grail filled with the most exotic and most delicious wine.

Among her sisters, Core 013 is quite unique. For one thing, she is very light with her theme. Yes, she is very greedy, but she would willingly bowed down and submit to a person that is greedier than her. She would gladly lend her powers to a person who can prove to be much greedier than her.

That is why Tabane gave Core 013 to her best friend, Chifuyu because she was the only one greedy enough to have the core submit to her.

And the core did completely submit to her.

Every person is very greedy in one or more aspect, and Core 013, the moment it was attach to Chifuyu's I.S, the core instantly found the aspect of which Chifuyu is the most greedy, and the core was impress, so much so that she bowed down to Chifuyu the first time she revealed herself to her.

The core was so impress with Chifuyu's greed that the core did not require Chifuyu to sacrifice her entire subconscious to her, just a small portion, enough for the core to live lavishly.

She also told Chifuyu that whenever she wanted indulge herself with her greed whenever she sleeps; she just needs to enter her territory in her subconscious.

And this particular night, without her brother to sate her needs, Chifuyu did enter the world of her partner, Core 013.

In a far corner of Chifuyu's subconscious, there was an extravagant room filled with the most beautiful and most flourish furniture made from the best material. The room was decorated with the most beautiful arts beautifully painted and statue made from marble.

In the center of the room, there was a comfortable looking queen size bed, and in the middle of that bed was a naked Chifuyu, kneeling on the bed.

Chifuyu still has a strict and stern expression, though her cheeks were pink as at least six people were looking at her, six very familiar and similar people.

Actually, people is actually taking it to far. All those six people was actually a single person, it was her brother. The six people that was staring intent at her was her brother when he was ten, her brother when he was eleven, her brother when he was twelve, her brother when he was thirteen, her brother when he was fourteen, and her fifteen year old brother.

All six of them resembled each other, with the 15, 14, and 13 year old Ichikas looking like triplets but different heights and they are all naked, their nine inch manhood erect for Chifuyu to drool on.

This is the definition of her greed, her brother's attention focus solely on her.

Each of them was looking at Chifuyu with eyes filled with love and passion, and that alone arouse Chifuyu, enough to send her to bliss.

_(10-Ichika (10 year old Ichika), 11-Ichika (11 year old Ichika), 12-Ichika (12 year old Ichika), 13-Ichika (13 year old Ichika), 14-Ichika (14 year old Ichika), 15-Ichika (15 year old Ichika))_

"Neesama looks so beautifully." 10-Ichika complimented with a child like glee.

"Neesama looks very luscious." 11-Ichika stated, his eyes admiring every inch of Chifuyu.

"Neesama is very sexy." 12-Ichika commented with a delightful chuckle.

"I want to lavish Neesama's body with kisses." 13-Ichika stated passionately.

"I want to make Neesama feel special." 14-Ichika commented eagerly.

"I want to pleasure Neesama." 15-Ichika exclaimed excitedly.

The five Ichika's alternately and simultaneously complimented Chifuyu, praising her with every compliment in the book.

Chifuyu was enjoying all the praises each version of her brother was showering her. Those heartwarming compliments were enough to make her body tinge in glee. This is what she wanted from her brother for all eternity, his attention, his kindness, and his heart, all for her.

This is her heaven.

"I can't take it anymore!" 10-Ichika shouted as he jumped into the bed and literally tackled Chifuyu to the bed. Chifuyu did not budge, but that did not stop 10-Ichika from deeply and passionately kissing her, and this made Chifuyu opened her legs wide.

And that made the other version of her brother to jump in.

While 10-Ichika was passionately making it out with Chifuyu, 11-Ichika was caressing her thighs. 12-Ichika was massaging her shoulders to relax her body. 13-Ichika was suckling her right nipples while 14-Ichika was sucking on her left. As the two Ichika's were treating her nipples, 15-Ichika was massaging her mounds, kneading them gently, careful to not disturb his younger version.

If it weren't for 10-Ichika making out with her, Chifuyu would have moaned like a whore from the assault that the six versions of her brother was inflicting upon her. All of them, each and every one of them were doing such a stellar job overloading her body with mind numbing pleasure.

Each versions of her brother's were doing everything within their power to pleasure her, and this was Chifuyu's definition of paradise.

10-Ichika suddenly broke the kiss, but before Chifuyu could be disappointed, another version of her brother, 12-Ichika, replaced 10-Ichika and began making out with her.

10-Ichika positioned himself behind her, and started nibbling on the nape of her neck. 11-Ichika stopped caressing her thighs and started fingering her pussy, thrusting two fingers in and out of her in a steady pace. 13-Ichika then went down stairs and started nibbling on her clit, while both 14-Ichika and 15-Ichika focus their attention on Chifuyu's ample breasts, the two of them kneading and sucking her right and left breasts respectively.

Her eyes were now in the verge of rolling to the back of her head, but she remained firmed. She wanted to see what the versions of her brother would do to her.

For the next three hours, the six versions of Ichika touch her body alternately and simultaneously. There was always a version of her brother making out with her, there were always two versions of Ichika massaging and sucking her breasts, and there were always two versions of her brother assaulting her moist cunt, fingering her or licking her simultaneously. For the last three hours, there was not a moment when her body was not smothered with massages, caresses, and kisses.

Chifuyu did not do anything as six versions of her brother sent her to a sexual frenzy, causing her body to be numb in pleasure, but they did not made her cum, they always stop and pause the moment she was about to climax, keeping her to the edge of pleasure before stopping, just the way she wanted it. As match as she enjoyed her brother's hands caressing her body, his lips kissing her flesh, his teeth biting her skin, and his tongue coating her person with saliva, the only way she wanted to cum was from her brother's dick servicing her.

After the three hour mark, the six version of Ichika gently laid Chifuyu on the queen size bed. Chifuyu was covered with sweat and saliva; her crotch extremely wet from the tongue and finger treatment that she received from her partners. She was panting, trying to catch her breath while the six Ichika's surrounded her.

14-Ichika and 15-Ichika held her hands, intertwining one of their hands with her left and right respectively, effectively bounding them in place over her head, while licking her armpits enthusiastically. 13-Ichika and 12-Ichika returned their attention to her breasts, the two of them kneading her breasts with one hand while their free hand was gently rubbing her stomach. They were doing this while alternating from licking and nibbling on her slender neck.

11-Ichika on the other hand was kneeling upright, his nine inch cock gently press on Chifuyu's lips. Chifuyu was not need to be told twice as he started giving the 11-year old version of her brother a blowjob.

And the nine inch dick shove down her throat was enough to muffle her loud moan when the 10-year old version of her brother entered her, filling her up with one thrust. 10-Ichika stayed buried within Chifuyu for a full minute before he started pounding into her with speed and force that his young body will allow, grabbing her hips for leverage.

Chifuyu smiled as she started deep throating 11-Ichika, finding the sound of his and 10-Ichika moaning and growling like crazy very pleasant.

Soon the two came and Chifuyu felt a hot load of cum entering her womb while her mouth was filled with cum as well. Chifuyu drank the mouthful of cum gleefully and hungrily as 10-Ichika emptied his load in her before unsheathing his manhood from her drench cunt.

Chifuyu was not allowed to rest as she was gently force to her knees while 11-Ichika lay down on the bed. The other five version of her brother guided her until her moist pussy lips was positioned on the tip of 11-Ichika's dick, before gently pushing her down, the nine inch manhood sliding inside of her without problem. Chifuyu threw her head back as she was once again filled with the dick of her beloved. She started riding his cock while she gave both 12-Ichika and 14-Ichika a handjob, stroking the shaft of their dicks while occasionally turning the head.

Chifuyu let out a loud moan as 11-Ichika started to thrust into her roughly and brutally, but her moans were muffled as 10-Ichika shoved his limp cock down to her throat, forcing her to taste her cum mix with his. 13-Ichika positioned himself behind Chifuyu, poking her anus before thrusting into her, making her cry out loud which was silence by 10-Ichika's dick.

Her sudden cry was enough stimulation to cause 10-Ichika to cum to her mouth. 10-Ichika was replace by 15-Ichika and Chifuyu deep throated him eagerly as well.

One after the other, each of Ichikas came again and again, using Chifuyu's body in any way they could.

In a matter of minutes, Chifuyu was covered in cum, with it dribbling down her chin and out of her pussy and ass.

Though the six Ichikas have their way with her, their focus was still to pleasure her. True, there way of pleasuring her were violent, brutal, and somewhat humiliating, but they knew that they confirming with the wishes of Chifuyu, after all, Core o13 made sure that each and every one of them would only care for Chifuyu.

15-Ichika shoved his cock into her ass, which was now lubricated with cum, while 14-Ichika came into her pussy. He pulled out and 10-Ichika took his place, with him moving up to her mouth and letting her suck him clean.

12-Ichika was using her breasts as a masturbation tool, sandwiching his nine inch cock with Chifuyu's ample breasts, pinching her nipples as he thrust vigorously between her breasts.

Chifuyu was in a blissful paradise as six versions of her beloved brother fucked her into a coma.

She was so happy from the orgy that she was having that she was not able to see the avatar of Core 013 watching her from the corner of the room, drinking wine while sitting in a throne. A smirk plastered in her lips as she watch a human being indulge herself with greed.

The greed of love is both the ugliest and the most beautiful form of greed in the world.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"You're babysitting that girl again, huh?"

"[Sorry Chifuyu-nee, but I really can't deny the Emperor and Shirayuki really needs an escort.]" Ichika apologized to his sister as the two talked via phone.

"Where is that girl taking you?" Chifuyu was doing an excellent job hiding her displeasure.

"[Italy, apparently Japan and Italy made an agreement to have a technology trade. Shirayuki is going to finalize the agreement and she needs me to be her bodyguard.]"

"That's the job of the Imperial Guard." Chifuyu pointed out.

"[I know and they probably hate me right now, but Shirayuki insisted for me to be her guard and escort, something about showing a great front in front of other countries. She also said that she's comfortable with me.]" Ichika explained, and Chifuyu merely rolled her eyes as she glared at the magazine on her table. On the cover were her brother and the Emperor's daughter waltzing around the ballroom, the Emperor's daughter cloning on her brother lovingly while her brother held her tenderly and gently.

That picture made her sick.

"Of course she does, that prick." Chifuyu mumbled in exasperation. "When are you going to be back?"

"[Three days,]" The only saving grace from that news was the sadness in his voice. "[I'll make it up for you, I promise. What do you say we go on a date when I get back?]"

"Of course we would." Chifuyu replied sternly, licking her lips in excitement while thinking of the many things she would do to her brother's body when she has him in her bed. Thinking of the many immoral things that she would do to him made her cunt moist. "Buy me something nice, okay."

"[Of course, Nee-chan… I have to go, our plane is about to live…I love you Nee-chan!]"

"I love you to; call me when you get to Italy."

[Okay Nee-chan, see you when I get back.] The line went dead after that.

Chifuyu threw her phone to the other side of the room before taking the magazine and tearing it to shreds. Chifuyu so wanted to hurt that girl, but the fact remains that the Emperor's daughter is untouchable in the country, even for her,

After all, even she cannot touch the next Emperor of the country, even if the said girl was trying to steal her brother from her.

"I shouldn't worry too much. As much powers that girl as at her disposal, she still has that damn reputation to maintain." Chifuyu assured herself, but it felt empty, something she ignored.

"Chifuyu-dono," A voice coming from outside her office called for her attention.

"What!"

"She's here, Chifuyu-dono."

"Excellent, tell her to get in." Chifuyu ordered as she composed herself while her secretary escorted a student to her office.

The student did not look please as she entered the office of the Principal of I.S Academy.

"Leave us…" Chifuyu ordered as she fixes her gazed on the student that entered her office. "So you're the I.S Representative Candidate of China huh, I must say, the quality of I.S pilots are lowering each year." Chifuyu commented, causing Rin to look at her indignantly.

"With all due respect, Chifuyu-san, I've earned my title." Rin exclaimed, defending herself.

"I know, and that is what I meant by the standard of each country getting worst." Chifuyu dismissed her before shaking her head. "Personal feeling aside, welcome to I.S Academy, and word of wisdom, do not break any rules and regulation or you will be punish severely. You are now under my jurisdiction, and you will follow my rules."

"I know, Chi…"

"Orimura-sensei!"

"I know, Orimura-sensei." Rin had to bite back a retort. Ever since that Sarashikis entered their lives, Chifuyu became viciously territorial and possessive of Ichika.

"Very good, now I am going to assign a student to show you around the school. Class starts at nine, and I expect to attend your first class." Chifuyu informed her as the door once again opened, and Chifuyu's secretary ushered in a new student.

"What do you want this tine, Orimura-…..

"YOU!" The student and Rin spat loudly and exaggeratedly as the two pointed at each other.

"You two know each other, so introduction is not necessary. Sarashiki, show Lingyin around." Chifuyu ordered, hiding her sadistic amusement at their discomfort.

"BUT I DON'T LIKE HER!" The two shouted indignantly as they pointed at each other, Rin glaring at Kanzashi, while Kanzashi was narrowing her eyes at her.

"I don't care." Chifuyu told them bluntly before reaching down her desk before throwing a magazine at them. "You (pointing at Kanzashi), consider this a punishment for bringing that girl in my brother's life." Chifuyu all but spat as the two girls looked at the cover of the magazine and both of them stumbled.

"SHIRAYUKI!" Kanzashi shouted as she glared at the magazine cover. "That power abusing little…"

"I blame you for this!" Rin grumbled under her breath while gazing hatefully at the magazine.

"I was not the one who dragged her around during the White Night Incident!" Kazanshi retorted hotly. Event the two of them acknowledge Shirayuki as the only one capable of taking Ichika away from Chifuyu.

How could they not after all? Shirayuki is a very beautiful girl with a body made for sweet sin. She sings and dances like an angel. Her reputation and influence is unrivalled. She has an entire country at her disposal.

The only reason Ichika wasn't already her fiancé was because of the fact that he was oblivious to the feelings of the women around him, and Shirayuki wanted to earn his love fair and square without resorting to her father's authority.

"If you did not dragged her with us back then, then she would not have been interested in Ichika. You know as good as I do how irresistible Ichika could be without him knowing it!" Kanzashi added, now fully glaring at Rin.

"You were the one who force her to hang out with us!"

"You weren't even invited back then!"

"You think I would allow Ichika to be around you for a long period of time, you harlot!"

"At least this harlot did not leave him, unlike you, you mongrel brute!"

That was low, even Chifuyu would admit that.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Rin spat out as she threw a punch, partially deploying her I.S's right arm. That punch was block when a circle composes of small bone-like parts appeared and floated in front of Kanzashi. The space between the loops of the circle is filled with an energy, transparent screen that was able to neutralize Rin's punch.

"You are not the only one with a Persona I.S." Kanzashi informed her as they glared at each other.

Though Chifuyu was amused by them, she did not want her office to be destroyed by them. With speed that was only possible with the use of an I.S, Chifuyu deployed a black sword and proceeded to destroy the weapon and the armor that the two deployed. Chifuyu was tempted to cut off an appendage but was able to control her malicious urges.

"Both of you, get a grip and stop talking like my brother is just some kind of prize." Chifuyu scolded the two, her sword in between them. "I will not permit any Representative Candidate using their carelessly." Chifuyu told them as the two calm themselves down, not daring to do anything that would further aggravate her.

When the two of them were finally calm, their intent to hurt each other _severely _finally subsiding, Chifuyu ordered them to get out of her office, while reminding Kanzashi to show Rin around the school.

Chifuyu knew that this arrangement would make the two very miserable but she doesn't care. Chifuyu was miserable because her brother was force to baby sit the Emperor's daughter and misery loves company.

* * *

><p><em><strong>For the first time in my career as an author in ... I am welcoming flames.<strong> _


End file.
